


CHAMPION

by RChampion



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Blakkklansmen, Flip Zimmerman - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anger, Angst, Canada, Canadian Olympic Team, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hockey, Ice, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Landers is an ass, NHL, Olympics, Secret Relationship, Smut, flip saves you, we hate Landers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 54,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RChampion/pseuds/RChampion
Summary: Flip Zimmerman x Reader - Hockey Player AUA Hockey CaptainA Figure SkaterA Jealous BoyfriendAnd an Olympic Dream.You're aiming for gold. Flip is aiming for you.Captain of the Colorado Vikings, Flip Zimmerman is a menace on and off the ice, he lived and breathed the NHL spending his time on the ice, in a bar or home alone.Until he finds Y/N.Y/N a figure skater representing Team Canada, with her mind set on winning gold at the next Olympics and finding the love she so desperately craves.But there's one problem standing in the way ... you're dating Flip's teammate and his biggest rival - Andy Landers.Can Flip win over your affection while conquering the hockey world? Can he melt your icy heart and can you give in to him?Who will end up on top? Who will be Champion?
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 00

The Colorado Vikings were on their way to become the greatest Hockey Team in the US, and hopefully the world. They dominated their opponents with brute force and most importantly cunning tactics conjured up by their team captain Flip Zimmerman.

Flip was a menace on and off the ice, he lived and breathed the NHL spending his time on the ice, in a bar or home alone.

Until he finds Y/N.

Y/N a figure skater on the road to the Olympics, you train every day and put your heart and soul into your craft with the goal of that shiny gold medal, the accolades and the cut throat nature of your competitions, as your motivation.

But there's one problem standing in the way of Flip's claim over you... you're dating his teammate and his biggest rival - Andy Landers.

Can Flip win over your affection while conquering the hockey world? Can he melt your icy heart and can you give in to him?

Who will be Champion?


	2. 01 - Bad for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Welocme to my Fic 
> 
> I originally posted this on Wattpad but given the current rumors i am moving onto ao3 to make sure my writing is safe 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the story!
> 
> \- R xo

❄️FLIP❄️

One minute you're skating forward, the next your being slammed into the boards with every inch of oxygen leaving your body. That's why I love the game. Stallworth cheered as he watched me go down while we were running plays, that fucker.

The blades on my feet sliced through the ice as I chased after him, ignoring Coach Bridges shouting from the left side of the rink.

"Zimmerman run the play!" He screamed but Ron was just in my grasp.

Before I could tackle him, Landers entered my peripheral vision as was soon on my tail. His stick came out and swiped my legs off the ground and I went down. If there's one person I hate in all the world it's Andy fucking Landers. If I could I'd kick him off the team, and believe me I've tried, but for some reason coach wants to keep him around.

"What the fuck Landers" I seethed, skating up to him and taking him by the collar of his jersey, "you try that shit again I swear to god"

He stood before me grinning like an idiot before he pulled out of my reach.

"Come on boys... can we act like the professionals you claim to be on the ice? Just for once! Save the brute act for when you're off."

Thankfully practice was done for the day after that. I headed back to the changing rooms with Ron and took a quick shower. Under the spray of the cold water I took the time to inspect the bruises which littered my skin, from my shoulders to my ankles. A downside of the game for sure. This would hurt like a bitch in the morning.  
Finally I could change out of the sweat soaked jersey and back into jeans and a flannel. I carefully pulled my clothes on, trying not to move my shoulder too much, Ron really did a number on me... fuck knows how , i thought to myself. Obviously I'd never tell him that.

"Hey Flip?" my teammate Jake Carmichael called just as I was buttoning up my red and black shirt, "Coach wants to see you when you're done" he offered a small smile before ducking out of the locker room.

"Sucks to be you Zimmerman" Ron mocked with a playful grin. He and I both knew I was about to get my ass kicked for starting shit with Landers, but I just couldn't help myself. Ever since he joined the Vikings I've wanted nothing more than to sink my fist into that shit-eating grin of his.

Ron walked me out and said a quick goodbye with the promise of meeting me at the bar later as I headed towards Coach Bridges office. Knocking, his voice soon sounded from behind the door as I walked in and took a seat In front of his desk. Behind him sat a big bookcase filled with the Colorado Vikings trophies, medals and awards from since the team began back in the day.  
Pride of place sat a photograph of Bridges, suited up in his jersey, hockey stick in the air, celebrating what would soon become his last win. The game after shattered his leg and his career all in one, but now he was the proud coach of his team, promising to get us to the top of the league even if it kills him.

"Flip, you got to stop pulling this shit. I know you and Landers don't get on - hell you don't get on with half the boys. But I can't have you two fighting on the rink, whether it's in practice or in games alright. You're killing me." he said sounding exhausted.

"Coach you know how much he purposely riles me up-"

"I don't care, you're the captain. You're supposed to set a good example, pave the way for the team. Tomorrow when you get here, you get your head down, you stop messin around with Stallworth, you run the plays, you leave my rink and THEN you start shit. Okay?"

"You got it Coach" I relented, anything to get out of this stuffy room and back in the bar with Ron and all the pretty ladies.

"I mean it Flip. We got new talent joining the rink, I can't afford you guys to make a bad name for this team."

With his parting words, I left in a hurry ready to get the hell out of there. I lived and breathed Hockey. Gave everything I had in games and in practice, sacrificed my whole life to Bridges and his team, I didn't need the negativity from him. 

As I walked back through the rink, oblivious to the chill in the air, I finally made it to the main entrance almost skipping my way out. Just as I reached for the door handle, it was yanked open.  
In stumbled an older looking woman... that never happened, following her stood a man, not much younger than me who had skates in one hand and a red duffle bag in the other. He wore a hoodie which read "Team Canada" over the chest and a pair of skinny black trousers which flared slightly. Ah, I thought. No man would wear skinny flares and carry himself with as much arrogance as this one did if he wasn't a figure skater.

"Hey man" he said politely before he followed behind the woman and headed towards the door of the rink. I gave him a nod but didn't stick round to see what their game was. I needed a beer and I needed one now.

My truck sat out in the lot but before I climbed in, I reached into the glove box and pulled out my pack of smokes, lighting one up immediately and feeling the calming nicotine on my tongue. I stood against the passenger side door and took my time inhaling the smoke.

The Colorado night air sent a chill up my spine as the wind picked up. The streets around the rink were always empty at this time in the evening, everyone already home and settled. But not me.  
The truth was I hated going back to my empty house, to my empty life outside of the team. It's true when I say I've sacrificed everything for the game. My family doesn't call anymore - I rarely picked up anyways. My fiancé left me because I 'never spent enough time with her' and besides Ron and some of the boys... I ain't really got any friends.  
And that is why this team, this sport and becoming the best in the league meant so much to me. It's all I've got left.

I took another drag of the cigarette between my fingers, took it back savoring the relief it offered and then expelled the cloud of smoke through my nostrils.

"You know those are bad for you right?" a voice called out from besides me. Looking down I saw where the voice came from, a girl. No a woman. Her skin was glowing and her hair was slicked back in a low bun sitting at the base of her head. Her eyes were piercing as they looked up at me from behind a thick pair of lashes. My eyes couldn't help but travel downwards, she wore a massive puffer coat covered in Canadian flags, and a pair of nude tights underneath, showcasing her muscular legs. My eyes traveled back up and landed on the pair of crisp white ice skates slung over her shoulder, she was stunning.

But before I could get another word out, she was gone. And so was my sanity.


	3. 02 - Triple Axel

Flip stumbled through the door of his empty house later that evening, his feet felt heavy beneath him as he made his way through the dark red brick house.

Once again he was back in the silence of the home he grew to hate. The home he built with the woman who left him.

He stumbled to the kitchen, grabbed a bag of chips and then wandered over to the couch in his living room, one of the only pieces of furniture he kept after Elizabeth left. Flicking in the tv to try and soak up the silence he carelessly flipped through the channels, anything to fill the void.

It was times like this where he truly felt alone. Flip wouldn't do it often, but he'd think back to the life that he had. Strong relationship, family home and happy people filling his life.

It had now been two years since Elizabeth left him. Since he got home from practice to find her bags at the door and the tears rolling down her delicate face.

He had heard that she had gotten married to some bank manager in South Dakota, that she was happy and that she had a good life. She had everything Flip had failed to give her, and he resented it. Because when they were together it wasn't as easy as that. She argued constantly that he didn't care for her, that he didn't spend enough time with her anymore... that hockey was taking over their lives.

But hockey was the way to give them a life. She just couldn't see that.

Flip truly had sacrificed everything for her, but it still wasn't good enough. And now he did everything possible to avoid his thoughts. He was going to be the best. He was going to prove to her that she made a mistake when she left and shattered his heart into a million pieces.

Unknowingly, Flip's mind wandered back to the girl he had encountered outside of the rink. She was tiny, only coming up to his bicep from where she stood. He wouldn't forget those piercing eyes and her sarcastic comment. She must be new to town, he thought, he'd remembered seeing her face before. She must be the "new talent" Coach was talking about, that gave him hope, maybe she'd be sticking around?

Flip's legs began to grow stiff from his position on the couch and that's when he decided it was time for bed. He stripped down and tucked himself underneath the comforter and allowed sleep to overcome his senses, his mind still thinking of the girl with the bright white skates.

❄️❄️❄️

Flip almost threw the alarm clock which sat at his bedside against the nearest wall when it sounded the next morning. His eyes felt heavy as he reached over and silenced it, before begrudgingly rising out of the comfort of his bed and heading for the shower.

Without a second wasted he climbed under the warm spray of the shower and tried to relieve the tension in his aching muscles. He took a moment to inspect the bruises that had formed over his left shoulder and his chest, the muscles feeling taut and twisted as he tried to rub out the pain. An ice bath was definitely on the cards after practice. But for now we could get by with strapping up his shoulder and getting on with his day.

He took time to wash his hair and the rest of his body, before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. Headed to his closet, Flip pulled out his tight thermal under shirt, his jersey and the rest of his kit before pulling it all on and rushing downstairs for his morning coffee and cigarette.

The clock on the oven read 7:30 am by the time he was downstairs with a coffee cup in hand and his pack of cigarettes lying on the counter.

Now was time for his favorite part of the day, sharpening his skates.

He took his time to get the blades feeling just right, able to take his weight and allow him to move smoothly on the rink. Once he was satisfied, he downed his coffee, quickly smoked his second cigarette of the day and was headed out the door. Finally out of the silence and back into the world.

Flip pulled up at the rink in his red and white truck by 8:30, Ron waiting for him in the lot.

"Morning Captain" Ron greeted Flip as he climbed out of the truck cab. They exchanged their usual bro hug and headed straight for the rink. The boys filled the locker room, testosterone , adrenaline and sweat heavy in the air. The boys all turned to greet their captain as they unpacked their kits and got ready for their early morning practice.

"Ready to knock the Eagles dead on Saturday Flip?" Levi called out from behind his locker.

"You already know the answer to that Lev" Flip retired with an eager grin.

The Chicago Eagles were stiff competition but the team had never been more ready to take them down and climb the ranks.

"Any one seen Landers this mornin?" One of the boys chimed in, the mention of his name making Flip's eyes roll subconsciously.

"He's rink side watching the newbies" Jake replied "I don't blame him either, wait till you see em"

With the building excitement the boys rushed out the locker room, sticks and skates in hand eager to see what all the fuss was about. As soon as the door to the rink was opened they were met with loud bass music and a shrill female voice.

"Less pressure on the toe pick Y/N how many more times do I have to tell you?"

"Tighten your frame!"

"Strong arms!"

Flip made his way down the steps of the seats as his eyes watched the skaters on the ice.

It was her, the girl from the lot. She skated with speed across the ice, hand in hand with her partner completing the orders her coach was yelling at her.

"Now into the triple!"

Flip watched as she threw herself off the ice, spinning through the air - he held his breath in awe of her - and landing back down gracefully moving into the next move.

Landers cheered and clapped from the side lines, filling Flip with an unsettled feeling.

"Excellent good job you two. Now cool down the hockey boys need to be on in ten" the coach skated to the edge of the ice and sat down on one of the benches. But Flip couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Was it just me or was that really hot?" Ron asked from behind him, equally impressed by the fresh meat that circled the ice. Flip grunted and punched Ron's shoulder. Trying to shake off the sense of jealousy which closed his mind.

The pair took their seats on the sidelines and watched the duo step off the ice. What shocked Flip most was seeing the girl walk straight to Landers. He watched her smile... but something was off. Her expression didn't meet her eyes like it had when she smiled at him.

"You're were great baby. Gonna crush the competition." Landers said taking the sides of her face into his hands.

"Thanks Andy" she said quietly before sitting on the bench and unlacing her skates. The exchange was enough to fill Flip with dread. Of course she was with him, just when he was moving on from Elizabeth, he meets a girl who is unbelievably talented, and beautiful - and she is with him. That's something Philip would have to change.

"Come on boys, look alive" Flip heard Bridges say. But his mind was focused on Y/N. He finished with his skates and headed towards the ice.

"You were great out there." Flip said to her. He watched as she smiled up at him, there it was, that same smile from last night.

"I'm Flip by the way"

"I know, you're the smoker" she giggled before making her way past him. "See you around Flip. Enjoy practice"

How was it possible that one tiny conversation could fill Philip with so much hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting my work !
> 
> \- R xo


	4. 03 - Birdie

You couldn't get him out of your head, the smoker from the ice rink. For some bizarre reason he had stuck around in your mind as images of his smile replayed over and over again. Even as you lay in bed that night with Andy's arms around you.. you couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if it was Flip instead.

You'd only spoken to him once, you must be going crazy. But there was something there. Something that was missing between you and Landers and something that you so desperately craved.

Sighing, you rolled over and looked at the face of the sleeping man behind you, the man you had moved you and your team to Colorado for. You hoped it would all be worth it. You were comfortable with how your life was panning out, at least you thought. Andy looked after you so you could skate. He took care of everything else. No questions no queries.

You're life had become a monotonous cycle of skating, coming home to Andy, listening to his hockey stories, having bad sex, going to sleep and repeating it the next day. But it was comfortable.

And that's what you were afraid of.

❄️❄️❄️

You woke the next morning ready to tackle your busy schedule. After making Andrew's breakfast you could start your day with Ballet lessons, then off ice lift training, practicing your routine, costume fitting and then getting home to take care of Landers.

Pushing his arms off you, you got out of bed without waking the grouch up. He didn't have practice today after all with the big game tomorrow night he needed rest... apparently.  
You'd accidentally woke him up once before the eve of a big game and he went off on one, you didn't want a repeat of that.

You carefully and quietly set about getting ready for your day of classes. First was taking your hair back into your signature slicked bun, held together by god knows how many Bobby's pins, mists of hairspray and handfuls of gel. Coach Chamberlain would kill you if there was a single strand out of place, sometimes you wondered if you were a figure skater or a sergeant in the military... but you loved Francesca Chamberlain all the same, she was like a mother to you and she was the reason you'd get to the olympics - even if it killed the both of you.

Next in your routine was clothes, you struggled with your nude Ballet tights and leotard before covering up in some black flared leggings and a Colorado Vikings sweatshirt you could wear to skating practice.

Once you were ready you headed downstairs for your breakfast, a protein bar and an apple, and got to preparing Andy's usual bacon and egg scramble with white toast and strong coffee. You wondered how your boyfriend's cholesterol levels weren't through the roof with the stuff he ate - but he had to be bulky for hockey ... apparently.

You left the plate on the counter ready for him to eat by the time his alarm was set to go off in a couple minutes and headed out the apartment with your team canada duffle bag stuffed to the brim with your skates, ballet shoes, costumes and hair products.

Walking to the dance studio took a chunk out of your morning, Andy wouldn't let you use his car on his off days in case he needed to be somewhere. So the ten minute drive turned into a forty minute walk, but it gave you a change to stretch your legs and enjoy your new playlist of potential skating routine songs.

Finally at the studio you met up with your competition partner Marco and the other skaters on your team.

"Morning Y/N" everyone greeted as you made your way to the main dance hall, ballet shoes in hand.

"Ready to have your legs broken by Miss Saskia, Marco?" You laughed as your dance instructor made her grand entrance. You always envied her slender figure, the way her collar bones stuck out through her lycra and her solid posture. In truth the woman made you feel like a slob as she forced your legs to move faster than ever before, toes to a sharp point and neck so straight it was painful. But you loved her and her class.

"You know I'm a better dancer than you, Y/N if anyone here is going to be broken before we have even begun it'll be you." He teased with a wink and with that class began.

❄️❄️❄️

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Jesus Christ that woman turned me into a pretzel." You complained as you waited in line at the Rink cafe in desperate need of a coffee and some carbs.

"I told you it would be you who breaks didn't I Y/N(nickname)"

"And it looks like you'll be holding me too it Marcie"

After you ordered you both sat at one of the tables with a view of the rink below from behind the pristine glass walls of the cafe. The week days weren't very busy at this rink but still there were a couple small groups of people skating round the laps.

"How are you and Andy going? Still inseparable since we got here?" Marco enquires, always one to be nosy about your love life- mainly because of his lack of one.

"Yeah we are okay. Sometimes I feel like I annoy him..." you trailed off, wanting desperately to tell your best friend all about the doubts in your relationship.

You were truly thankful to be partner with Marco, tour best friend on and off the ice, your guidance councillor, therapist, love guru and gay big brother all in one. It was always hard to make friends when you lived in such a competitive world. If you won they would leave, if they stayed they wanted to learn your weaknesses.

"Well you annoy me every damn day so that wouldn't surprise me." He said with a cheeky grin, resulting in a playful punch on your behalf.

"Who was that hockey hunk last night anyways? The one who came up to you on the bench? Andy's friend?"

"I don't really know him, he plays for the vikings... that's all"

Marco gave you a questioning look before dropping the subject and continuing to chatter on at you, missing the small blush that was rising to the surface of your cheeks.

After lunch you headed downstairs to meet up with Coach Fran and begin off ice life training. Standing on the rink side as it grew quiet, with bare feet and your whole body covered in some sort of Lycra, you were ready to be thrown about for your three hour session.

It felt like Marco had lifted you over his head hundreds of times by the time your session was over. Your muscles ache from the constant strain of handstands, splits, jumping and being flung about.

"Good job you two, I hope to see all that put into your routine during tomorrow's practice" Fran said before delivering a kiss to both of your cheeks and then to Marco's before she sauntered away.

Marcie offered you a lift home but you kindly declined once you saw the ice was empty and would be for the next couple of hours. The perfect time to practice for your solos and just have fun in the ice.

You strapped on your white skates, pulled your sweatshirt back on, out your headphones in and stepped onto the ice. You felt the surface beneath you as you manoeuvred your blades and your body around the rink doing a few laps to warm up. This is where you were comfortable. Where your mind could be at peace if it's destructive and doubtful thoughts and where you could just breathe.

Music flowed out your headphones as you went through the solo routine you'd be doing at this month's competition, trying to be as delicate and as graceful as possible you flung yourself into a triple axel, only to fall on the last landing.

Your headphones fell out as your hip smashed against the ice, leaving you unmoving for a moment until you heard his voice.

"You should put less pressure on that toe pick of yours Birdie" it was Flip. He stood at the edge of the ice in the little door way between the hockey boards. His words made you roll your eyes as you struggled to get up, the pain in your hip still present.  
Flip was in front of you then, offering his calloused hands to pull you up and out you back in an upright position. It was cliche but you were sure when you took his hands.. you felt something.

Snap out of it y/n you have Andy.

"You okay darlin'?" He asked once you were back on your blades.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just need to skate it off. I've had far worse falls" you said with a laugh, a laugh which soon died when he followed you in your lap around the rink.

"I didn't think you had practice today?" You asked him, trying not to stare at the waves in his hair or the stubble which littered his sharp jaw for too long.

"We don't. I had a meeting with the coach and the ice is usually free" he winked at you, almost causing you to fall all over again.

"What about you, you ain't got practice with floppy hair today?"

"You're really going to call Marco floppy hair? Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

The two of you continued to laugh and banter together, skating around the ice in big laps.

"So what are you practicing for all on your lonesome?" He enquired, hazel eyes staring down at you.

"We have a competition every month. Nationals, your entry ticket to the Olympics if you do well. Fran has Marco and me competing as a couple and in solos to 'double our chances'" you explained to him, surprised to see him interested into our career and actually listening intently - Andy never seemed to care whenever you told him about skating and what you were doing, he'd never watched your performances or been there to support you. Flip's interest was refreshing and it made your heart warm, he wanted to talk more to you and get to know you better.

"So you want to go to the Olympics hah?" Flip ask and you replied with a shy nod.

"I think you can get there" he smiled at you, stopping in front of you and placing a hand on your shoulder. "I've never seen anyone skate like you before Birdie" you smiled, grateful for his compliment.

"Now, how about you show me this solo of yours?"


	5. Game on

Saturday Mornings were always busy for you, even though you didn't have practice. You had to make sure Andrew was ready for his game that evening. Your day consisted of packing his bag, preparing meals and snacks, pressing his kit and driving him to the rink. Luckily this week was a home game and wasn't out of state, so the drive would be short at least.

You stood over the stove at mid day once most of your chores were done, making lunch for the pair of you while Andy was listing weights in your living room. You could hear him grunting with every strained pull and it made your eyes roll subconsciously.

While you made his grilled cheese, your mind wandered to last night, and the time you had spent with Flip.

After refusing to show him your whole solo routine, one because it wasn't quite finished yet and two because he made you so incredibly nervous, he settled on you teaching him some skating techniques. You hadn't laughed like that in such a long time. Watching him trying to be graceful on the ice, with his tall frame and stiff movements was one of the greatest things you'd ever seen- it's safe to say that Flip wasn't graceful in any sense of the word.

You also remember the feeling of Flips hands on your waist, the memory alone sending a shiver down your spine.

You snapped out of your daze when a sweaty Andy walked into the kitchen of the apartment.

"My sandwich almost ready, woman?"

You hated when he called you that.

"Yeah almost" you said blankly, trying your best not to roll your eyes at him directly.

"What you been doing in here then if my lunch isn't ready on time?" He asked passive aggressively.

"I can't make the stove cook it faster Andrew." You snapped, regretting it the moment you met his eyes. You could see the anger that was building behind his dull brown eyes as he approached you, rounding the island.

Landers took your face in his hand and squeezed down around your cheeks.

"What did you say?" He asked firmly but you stood your ground, unmoving and silent.

After a few minutes dragged passed he released you from his hold and left the room, pushing the play of salad you had prepared for yourself onto the floor on his way out.

Staring at the broken pieces of porcelain you let one tear slip free, before sucking it up and finishing his damn lunch.

You really hated his attitude on game days.

❄️❄️❄️

The drive to the rink was spent in silence as you sat behind the wheel of Andy's car in his jersey, which thankfully covered the backs of your hands with its long sleeves, the material felt heavy on your shoulders like it was weighing you down in the seat.

"I don't want to hear a word from you, I have to get in the zone" Landers spat towards you, just as you were about to fill the silence.

Thankfully you soon pulled into a parking space, turned off the car and waited for Andrew to get out. He stopped in his tracks and leaned down into the opened door, "Meet me at the lockers after" he spat and then it didn't take him long to gather his bag and slam the car door closed, jumping at the sound of the metal slamming shut. You took in a deep shaky breath, trying to calm your nerves as your head slumped against the steering wheel, the toxic energy of the car finally lifting without him there.

He loved you really, you thought to yourself. He wanted you in Colorado, wanted you in his life. You just had to get used to living together. You had to get better at being with him...

Finally you got out of the car and headed towards the rink. You didn't care where Landers was or what he was doing, you just wanted to find your seat and distract yourself from the tears which threatened to fall.

God you hated this.

Before you got to the door, you stopped upon seeing a familiar red and white truck out front, with a familiar man standing against it.

"Hey Birdie" he said with a smile which you tried desperately to return. You watched him take one last drag on his cigarette before stomping it out and walking over to you.

"Hey Flip" you said shyly, trying to mask the hurt in your voice. Together you headed towards the side entrance of the rink trying to avoid the long line of ticket holders who had already begun queuing in anticipation of the big game.

"You doing okay? You don't seem yourself?" he asked, stopping outside the door and taking her hand gently to stop her in her path.

"Yeah Flip I'm fine" but he wasn't convinced. He looked at you questioningly, his bright hazel eyes searching yours.

"Excited for the game?" You asked, desperately changing the subject. "Andy can't wait for it"

"Yeah, yeah it should be good. Hopefully we can beat the Eagles."

"I'm sure you will" you said, squeezing his hand. "Good luck Flip"

❄️❄️❄️

The rink was packed with cheering fans who sat patiently waiting for the game to start. You sat in the second row, behind where the team would sit after making their grand entrance.

You shrugged off your jacket and placed it over your lap like a blanket, ignoring the chill in the air. "What's the point of wearing my jersey if no one can see my name on you?" Andrew's voice rang out through your head.

"Hey you're Landers's girlfriend right?" The girl sitting next to you asked. She had big wire framed glasses and wore a copious amount of necklaces hung round her high neck sweater. "We haven't met, I'm Patrice. Ron's girlfriend. He's on the team."

"Oh right yeah, Hi I'm y/n I've only met Ron a couple times. It's nice to meet you" you said with a smile, always feeling awkward when meeting new people.

"Yeah, we will have to hang out sometime so we can complain about the boys, here give me your phone and I'll give you my cell number"

She returned your phone to you with a smile just as the lights in the rink went down and the music started to play.

The commentator first announced the opposing team as they made their way into the rink, doing a lap and waving to the fans who traveled out to see them.

Next was the exciting part, the chants of the Vikings could be heard from the tunnel and soon they came barreling out and into the ice.

Flip lead the team as they skated onto the rink like thunder, carving their way through the ice beneath them. Your eyes didn't find Landers in the line up. They stayed firmly on Zimmerman 86.

Flip skated with such confidence, waving to the crowd and cheering his team. You and Patrice cheered along, but she didn't know you weren't cheering for Landers.

You flinched every time the boys were tripped or tackled. Landers took a beating on his defense line - but you didn't care. In fact you smiled. Flip skated beautifully, commanding the puck and controlling his stick and tactfully avoiding the opposition. He was sneaky and you loved it, tricking the opponents, going one way then the next to make them crash into the boards.

You felt guilty when you jumped out of the stand to cheer when he scored the winning goal. The crowd went crazy. Everyone on the Vikings side was up on their feet, you and Patrice hugged each other. You watched as the boys all jumped each other, bashing their helmets together and celebrating their defeat.

It took an hour of victory laps, photo opportunities and autographs for the rink to be clear. Patrice had gone to find Ron, leaving you alone in the stands. You finally plucked up the courage to head down towards the locker room to wait for Landers. As you walked back through the tunnel your mind went back to your encounters with Andy throughout the day.

It used to be so good with him. You would both travel a lot in the beginning- him for hockey and you for competitions. But you'd make it work, it had nearly been two years for god sake. You should be past the pettiness and the arguments.

The locker room came into view, you took a deep breath as you felt your eyes water, the harsh reality that you would be going home with Landers setting in. 

Without thinking you pulled back your sleeve and bit into your hand, effectively silencing the sob which left your body. The blood which slowly tricked down the back of your hand jolted you back into reality. Old habits were hard to break. You looked down at the bite mark, the sight had been no stranger to you before, a habit you picked up from skating that you couldn't help but be ashamed of. Your hands were littered with old scars, marks you had unintentionally, but also intentionally inflicted on yourself.

You felt ashamed, but it helped you calm down.

You pulled down your sleeve, hiding the mark, slumped against the wall and waited for your man, the dread still present in the back of your mind.

❄️❄️❄️

Flip was on an adrenaline high as he pulled up to the rink ready to play with everything he had. He had spent the morning working out, and then his afternoon sat on the porch of his empty house with a cigarette in hand, surrounded by the woodlands which circled the perimeter. His favorite thing about the house, and probably the reason he hadn't sold it, was the privacy the trees offered him as well as a sense of release. He could be peaceful sat on that porch, and there weren't many occasions in his life where he could take the time to just be.

All too soon he had headed to the rink, sitting in the lot and hyping himself up. He watched Andy's car pull into the lot, seeing you behind the wheel made you smile. You would be in the stands watching, he hoped your eyes would be on him. Flip saw how Andy stormed out of the car, slamming the door so hard it made you jump. Strange.

Landers stormed into the arena without a single glance back to you, what was he doing? Flip watched you with your head leaned against the wheel before you climbed out his ancient car and headed towards the players entrance.

That's when he moved, clambering out his truck to meet you, hoping to see that you were okay, that you had had a silly argument that really meant nothing. That you would be okay.

"Hey Birdie" he had said to you, but it seemed as though his words didn't even reach you. The whole conversation shared with you had been weird, he knew there was something wrong, knew you were fighting an inner turmoil which threatened to unleash the tears he noticed brimming in your sad eyes. You had assured him you were fine, but how could he believe it.

The next thing he knew he was in the locker room, changing into his gear while carefully eyeing Landers. Ron had stood beside you trying to make conversation, talking about the game, the afters and how pumped he was and Flip had tried to listen. But he was preoccupied, watching his teammate with careful eyes. His movements rushed and angry.

Bridges broke his thought as he entered the locker room, clipboard in hand.

"Alright boys!" he got the team attention "Its now or never" the room echoed in thunderous applause and cheers.

"Here is how we're gonna take these fuckers down- Flip's play number 6" Ah, his favorite.

The boys got into their usual huddle, arms around each other's shoulders as they looked to their captain.

"Coach do you believe?" he started, voice loud and confident.

"86 I believe!" Bridges had chanted.

"Ron do you believe?!"

"86 I believe!"

Jake, Levi, Landers, Ty, do you believe?!" Flip continued, working his way through the team's line of defense.

"86 I believe!"

Soon the whole team had responded to their captains questioning with an uproar of cheers.

"I believe we can beat 'em!" the team said in unison, crashing their sticks together before running out of the room, ready for the games to begin.

The crowd was wild, the Vikings were winning and there was only five minutes left of the game. Ron had possession of the puck, weaving through the opposition while Jake and Flip blocked the opposition's advances. Flip had lost count of how many men he had tackled and flipped over his shoulders, bringing them down in their attacks and slamming them against the ice. He was feral.

One of the opposition had tried to take him down, him being the reason they couldn't reach the puck and score a final goal, but Flip was always smarter, dodging and misleading his attackers. He felt all eyes on him as Ron passed him the puck from across the rink. With it he went barreling down the ice, zigzagging, tackling the Eagles players head on. Before he sent the puck into the net, he looked up and his eyes found her, standing up from her seat cheering the team on, hand in hand with Patrice who was equally excited. His eyes stayed on Birdie as he sent the puck flying into the net, winning the game.

A thunderous roar left his chest as he skated back to his team's side, tackled by his team members. They had done it.

The crowd was electric, screaming, jumping in their seats, throwing jerseys, beer cups and signs down onto the ice.

"Vikings do you believe?" Flip roared in their huddle.

"86 I BELIEVE" they retorted, slamming against each other in excitement before circling the ice, waving to their fans, collecting jerseys and high fiving them as they went passed.

The boys went storming into the locker room, adrenaline buzzing and testosterone high. They all pulled off their kit, inspecting their newly acquired injuries. Flip's shoulder and ribs were in absolute agony, with no more adrenaline high to mask his pain. Crashing into 200ibs men took a toll on his body, but he fucking loved it.

Moving away from the lockers he found the ice baths and plunged his naked body into one, sighing in relief as his muscles contracted and gave into the cold.

Ron joined him in the tub to his left and they shared laughter, basking in the fact they would be moving up in the league... again.

"You were on fire man!" Ron exclaimed going over his favorite parts of their plays, reliving the moments when flip obliterated the opposition.

"Ladies present cover your business!" Levi's voice rang out full of mischief. "I always knew you had a thing for me Y/N you just can't take your eyes away!" Flip heard you laugh in response, but didn't miss the sour expression which covered Landers's face. He pulled you through the lockers, his fist closed around your wrist, encased in the sleeves of his jersey.

It should be 86 on your back - Flip thought to himself, seething with anger when he saw Andy manhandling you. Your eyes caught his from around the lockers as he peered at you from over the side of the tub. You smiled.

"You were awesome Flip" your voice rang out, causing Landers head to snap up and stare at you, his expression morphing into one of anger.

Oh y/n, how you would grow to regret saying that.


	6. Control

Andy was quick to pull you out the locker room and get you to drive him home. As soon as you got through the front door of his apartment the fighting began.

"What the fuck are you playing at y/n!" He screamed pacing around the living room as you took a seat on the couch.

"You really gonna talk to other men like that? When I'm stood right fucking next to you? Do you want to embarrass me!?"

"I don't know what you mean." Your voice was quiet. "All I said was Flip played good."

"You shouldn't be talking to him! Or any other man. OR ANYONE! You should only talk to me like that, you idiot." He said, hands pulling at his hair.

"Whatever Landers" you dismissed him and got up heading to the bathroom, a bubble bath sounded like heaven.

"Don't fucking walk away from me!" He stormed after you, taking hold of your shoulder and yanking you back to face him. The action shook you, almost sending you falling to the hardwood floor, his grip on you tightened, digging in his nails.

"You embarrassed me, woman. In front of my teammates, my coach and your little boyfriend... I'm the one who loves you.

Who puts a roof over your head, pays for you and supports you. Not him! And you know why I do it y/n... huh?"

You shook your head as he began to get to you, playing on your vulnerabilities.

"Because you're pathetic. Everyone thinks it."

His words hit you like glass.

"You're a joke sweetie. You won't amount to anything. But I love you." He stroked your hair and bent down to be on your level. He made you feel so small and insignificant... and you listened to him. Believing every word he was saying. "And that's why I take care of you. That's why I'm in control."

He kissed your forehead as a tear streamed down your face. You didn't want to listen to him, you didn't want to believe it but you couldn't help it.

"Without me... you'd still be that scared little girl with no where to go."

He had broken you.

"I'm going for drinks with the team.

You can sleep on the couch tonight, I can't bare to look at you" with that he was gone and again you were alone, with his words filling your head on a loop.

He was right.

❄️❄️❄️

You sat in the tub, the water had gone cold and the bubbles had long disappeared. You were still, but your mind raged on. Your hands and wrists were covered in bite marks, you needed a way to ground yourself from the memories Andrew had rehashed.

You wondered where he was... but you realised you didn't care. He has hurt you, you shouldn't care about where he is or who he is with.

You got out and friend yourself, feeling numb to everything around you.

You hadn't eaten all day but you didn't mind, the sickness and hunger pains didn't come. Instead you pulled your pillows off his bed, grabbed a blanket and lay down on the couch.

You thought of how many times he made you sleep here, against the uncomfortable cushions. Or the times he would make you sleep on the floor of his bedroom... when you made him angry.

You wondered what time it was when you heard the front door slam closed. Landers staggered into the living room and watched you. His eyes moved slowly from the top of your head to your toes, drinking in the sight of you in your little pyjamas that didn't cover much skin.

He kneeled down, mouth pressed against your ear. "You're not allowed to see him again. You're not allowed to talk to him, or anyone on the team. Do you understand me sweetheart? You go to training, you come home and you look after me. That's what you were born to do."

You couldn't even cry anymore, you looked to him with red tired eyes and nodded slowly. Doing anything to avoid another fight.

"I love you" he said simply before stumbling into his bedroom and closed the door.

"I hate you"

❄️❄️❄️

The next morning you left the apartment early, after making Andrews breakfast he waved you off with a kiss as you began the walk to the rink.

You got no sleep, unable to find a comfortable position on the couch and your mind wouldn't switch off. Instead you sat awake going over your skating routines in your head, thinking of ways to get as many points as possible in the competitions coming up.

In the bottom of your bag lay a crumpled list of adjustments to your long program, new lifts and jumps you wanted to add to the routine.

You had to focus on skating, you had to accomplish something... you had to prove him wrong.

Nationals were next weekend, you and Marco had to be ready, your routine had to be perfect and you had to get as many points as possible to make it to qualifiers. We had to be the best to reach the international competition level, represent Canada and get onto the Olympic committee.

That's all you were focused on, you weren't going to think about Landers anymore, you weren't going to think about Flip or the team. You had to think about yourself, and how to get away.

When you got to the rink, Andy's words were ringing around your head "You shouldn't be talking to him! Or any other man. OR ANYONE!" and subconsciously you found yourself doing just that. Because he had really scared you this time... he wasn't here, he wasn't here, he's not here - you repeated in your head.

After tying up your skates, you ran onto the ice, letting out all your pent up emotion and channeling it into your skate. Marco and Fran wouldn't arrive for another hour so this was your time.

You ran through your long program, executing your jumps and spins, double axel, triple axel, triple salchow, toe loop, lutz. You had them all down - usually you could do them without thinking... but you were too in your head. You couldn't focus. Coming out from your triple axel you landed hard against the ice, skidding on your side before coming to a stop.

And for a moment, you had no energy to get back up. You lay flat on the ice taking in deep breaths trying to calm the panic attack which threatened to surface. You looked up to the ceiling of the rink as the music still played, the sunrise could be seen through the side windows.

And you let yourself cry. Mourning the loss of the life you once had.


	7. Helping Hands

Flip sat at the bar after their victory surrounded by his boys, with a beer in his hand. Freebies for the captain, Alfred the manager had said to him upon his arrival.

Ron and Patrice sat beside him sipping on their drinks and talking between themselves.

"I met y/n today, she seems really nice" Patrice said, your name catching Flip's attention.

"The thing in the locker room was strange though wasn't it? With her and Landers... the looks he was giving her?" Ron countered and Flip couldn't help but agree. He hated the way he stared you down with hate and kept a death grip on your wrist before dragging you out once he was changed.

"Yeah I always got a weird vibe from Landers... he really creeps me out" Patrice said with a shiver.

Thankfully the conversation switched to the next games of the season, the vacation the couple planned to take on their breaks and new plays Flip wanted to introduce to the team.  
What broke his train of thought though, was Landers stumbling into the bar with his buddies. They were loud and obnoxious, kicking people out of a booth to sit down, shouting over to the bar staff to fetch them drinks- it made Flip's eye twitches and his fist clenched around his bottle of beer.

"Where's your girl tonight Landers, I was hoping to see that pretty little face" One of his idiot friends said, catching Flips attention.

"She disrespected me so she's at home sleeping on the couch like a dog" Landers played up to the crowd and laughed along, loving the fact he could brag about how he treated you.

"Why is it always the pretty ones that are little bitches?" another one of them laughed along.

"I know, worth it for a good bit of pussy though" Landers winked. "Only thing she's good for"  
The beer bottle broke under the strain of Flip's fist and soon he was up, in front of Andy and staring him down.

"Shut your mouth" he said simply, staring him down from his taller frame. Landers paid him little attention, laughing along and stepping closer to him.

"Do you want to hear all about it Flippy? Is that why you came over? So you can hear all about that tight pussy?" Flip snapped, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him in closer.

"Don't talk about her like that." he seethed. The rest of the bar had grown quiet, listening into their exchange, waiting with baited breath to see if a fight would break out between the brute captain and his measly player.

"I know your game Zimmerman, I see how you look at my woman. Bet you'd love to hear how much she drips and begs for my cock."

"Show some fucking respect!" Flip couldn't help it when his fist slammed against his cheek, multiple times. He sent a course of sickening blows before dropping Landers to the floor and storming out the bar, Ron and Patrice hot on his heels.

"Flip man what the fuck was that? Coach is gonna kill you!" Ron called out after him as he stormed across the lot walking towards his truck.

"I don't care Ron. He doesn't get to talk about y/n like that! He makes me fucking sick!" Flip slammed his open palm against the side of the red and white truck, desperately needing to take out his anger on something.

"What a fucking pig, poor y/n" Patrice whispered, just loud enough for the boys to hear. "I wonder what she sees in him"

"Money?" Ron vocalised his thought.

"Don't be stupid Ron. There's something going on with them... and I'm gonna find out what." With that Flip climbed into his truck and teared out the lot, more determined than ever.

❄️❄️❄️

"Come on now straighten those arms, Marco lock your knees! Fully extend and LIFT"

Fran had woken up on the wrong side of her bed this morning, you came to this conclusion ten minutes into practice. She was on your case from the word go and you knew it was going to be a tiring session.

"Just like we practiced off ice y/n, he lifts you above his head and you grab your skate! It isn't hard!"

Yes Fran, being upside down, in the air, spinning around on the ice and trying not to cut your hand off on your skate isn't hard. My bad.

Marco lifted you effortlessly, and you got into the position despite some initial difficulty.

"Yes! Yes that's it! Now Marco you spin, Y/N hold that position!"   
"Yes! Yes that's it! Now Marco you spin, Y/N hold that position!"

You strained against the movement to stay perfectly still and soon you were back on the ice and skating backwards out of the lift. You and Marco both wore a broad grin, people in the stands were clapping your efforts, and your eyes found Flip in the front row, leaning on the boards and smiling. He gave you a wink as you skated past him, making you flush red with embarrassment.

"Now finish the routine. I want graceful arms, stern frames and bright smiles!" You skated with everything you had until you got to the last lift of the routine you hoped would get you all the way to the next winter Olympics - a twist lift was all that stood in the way of you and finishing the routine perfectly.

"Marco take position, hands on her hips! - Nice excellent, ready y/n?" you were terrified, but you nodded, raising your left skate in preparation. The next thing you knew, Marco was spinning you and flung you up into the air.

The world around you span at a fast pace, your eyes struggling to catch up and stay focused  
The world around you span at a fast pace, your eyes struggling to catch up and stay focused. You were in the air for what felt like hours, but in reality was seconds, before landing back down in Marcos arms, standing straight, skating to the center and finishing the routine.

"Per-FECTION! BRAVO! That was wonderful, you two." Fran praised from the side lines as you jumped on Marco celebrating your perfect run through.

"We did it sista!" Marco squealed, spinning your round effortlessly. "Olympics here we come!!"

Hand in hand you skated towards the edge of the rink as Fran opened the gate and let you stride through, she pulled you both in for a hug, congratulating you both for your hard work finally paying off.

"Ready for next week's competition ay?" she said with a pleased grin before dismissing you for the day. You could feel the adrenaline coursing through you, it was electrifying... you hadn't felt this happy in a long long time. Marco had to rush away to make the start of his shift at a restaurant in town, but you stayed behind for a bit more ice time.

You skated laps with a wide smile, occasionally throwing in a lift or a spin or skating backwards along the smooth glassy surface underneath you. The ice was pretty empty just after midday and after your session, so you appreciated the space.

"Want some company Birdie?" Flip said to you from behind the boards as you stopped to take a sip of water. You weren't sure what to do, Andy's words from the night before replaying in your head... but Andy wasn't here. Without wasting another second you nodded to him eagerly with a wide smile. What Andy didn't know wouldn't hurt him right?

"You were awesome out there! Those lifts looked insane!" Flip said as he took his position next to you, continuing with you laps around the ice. His tall frame towered over you and you couldn't help but find comfort in it, feeling protected by his sheer size next to you on the ice.

"Thank you Flip, my head hasn't quite stopped spinning from the twist lift" you laughed together, and it made you think about the last time you and Andy laughed or had fun together, that fact alone made your heart sink.

"I don't know how you do it, but you guys make it look so easy." Flip was truly amazed by your talent on the ice, not quite understanding the physics behind your jumps or lifts, how your body could move and contort in such a way, but still he was more than impressed by you.

He leaned down and took hold of your hand, noticing how small it was in his...and cold despite the gloves you wore. You were shocked at his gesture initially, but made no effort to leave his gentle grasp, liking the feeling of his hand swallowing yours.

"Anything I can help you practice?" He asked, hoping you'd spend more time with him.

You grinned, mischief filling your head. He caught onto your smile as you skated in front of him, letting go of his hand.

"Can you catch me?" You asked, not letting him answer before you charged forward and launched yourself at him.

Flip barely had time to react, but somehow managed to catch your hips and hold onto you tight as your arms wrapped around his neck. "Thats a yes then" you giggled as he let out a baritone laugh, skating forwards and spinning you round.

"Want to lift me?" you asked, unhooking yourself from his toned body and landing back down on the ice. "You just got to hold me over your head, i'll do the rest." You grinned, seeing how apprehensive he was.

But when Flip saw your smiling face, his decision was already made. After his encounter with Andy last night, he wanted to see you happy, he wanted to know that you'd be smiling, even if it wasn't your boyfriend making you happy.

Soon enough his hands were on your hips, he grasp making your legs feel weak, he asked if you were sure... but you'd never been more sure of anything when his arms were around you.

Jesus, whats happening to you?


	8. Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use lyrics from the song "Too Late to Turn Back Now" by Cornelius Brothers & Sister Rose in this chapter - I'd recommend listening to it !

Flip Zimmerman wasn't a man who was usually rendered speechless. He was never one to get caught up in his feelings, in a deafening sense of jealousy or hunger towards one single person all at once- but you were different.

He watched you on the ice and he had never seen someone more happy, and he had never seen someone look as beautiful as you did right in that moment. You were completely care free, holding onto this hand and pulling him around the rink, laughing your head off and smiling from ear to ear. He realised in that moment he would never stand to see you as anything except as happy as you were in this moment, and he pledged to always make you smile, no matter what.

He wanted to make you forget about Landers and how he treated you. He hadn't seen much but from what he had, he knew it wasn't good. Flip worried about you constantly since you came stumbling into his life with your sarcastic comments and that damn smile.

You'd filled his head, and filled his heart with a sense of hope... perhaps you could make him happy too.

The pair of you spent another hour on the ice, you made him catch you and hold you in a million and one different positions but he didn't care. He got to hold you closer than ever before.

Eventually you had to get off the ice, you sat together and took off your skates before heading out the front door. You pulled out your headphones ready for the walk home before Flip stopped you.

"Do you want to come for a drink? I'm meeting up with Ron and Patrice at Alfie's?" He asked you, taking our hand in his... how could you say no.

He made sure you got into the truck safely and were all buckled up before he pulled out the lot and headed towards Colorado Springs favourite bar.

"When's the big competition Birdie?" He asked from behind the wheel, but you were mesmerised... unable to take your eyes away from him.

How could a man driving suddenly become such a turn on?

When you didn't answer he looked back to you, realising you had been staring and grinning, causing you to blush fiercely.

"It's next Sunday" you returned shyly, trying to focus on anything other than the growing tension in the cab of his truck.

"Can I come watch?" Flip asked, his question causing you to snap your head back in his direction.

"What?" You thought you had misheard him.

"Can I come watch you skate? Cheer you on." He asked again with a bright smile.

"It's- it's out of state and you have a game on Saturday" you trailed off.

"So?" He was as ever very persistent.

"No one has ever come to watch me at competitions before..." your mind was frazzled and filled with anxiety. He wanted to come and watch your performance... what if you didn't qualify that would be far too embarrassing- especially if he was sat watching.

"Don't overthink it Birdie, it's not a big deal if you don't want me to. I just thought you'd like a friendly face in the audience... for a change."

"No!" You interrupted him. "You can come- if you really want to. I-I'd like it if you were there" you said shyly, feeling your cheeks flush a deep shade of red. Flip smiled and said he couldn't wait and then the conversation switched, but you couldn't pay attention to what he was saying as you felt him reach for your hand and take it in his.

Oh god y/n... what are you doing?

❄️❄️❄️

Alfie's bar was full to the brim despite it being early evening, but thankfully Patrice and Ron has already secured one of the larger booths near the bar. The couple seemed shocked initially, seeing you walk in behind Flip with a shy smile. But soon enough they welcomed you with open arms.

"You guys been at the rink?" Ron asked taking a sip from his beer while Flip was at the bar fetching something for the both of you.

"Yeah, I had training and then we skated for a little while." You said, thinking back to the feeling of his hands on your waist and being so close to him. Ron gave Patrice a knowing smirk, he could tell there was something going on between you and his best pal... despite your current relationship status, so obviously he was rather quizzical of you and what your intentions with Flip were.

It's safe to say that Ron and Patrice were rather protective of Flip, they'd been there for him when Elizabeth left him, when he was at one of his lowest points. So it was clear that they didn't want anyone else to hurt him... especially you or Landers. But they also knew Flip was a big boy, he could certainly look after himself. And the pair did trust you after all.

"Here you are" Flip sat next to you in the booth, sliding a beer bottle in front of you with a smile. You took a small sip before returning his smile and listening into their conversations. You couldn't help but feel out of place in the group, you didn't really know them well, but maybe this would be your opportunity to make friends in Colorado.

The night slipped away from them, everyone engaged in conversation, drinking and dancing. You had somehow persuaded Flip to dance with you, throwing your arms around his neck and your head back with laughter upon seeing his uncomfortable expression.

(song)  
~ Since I met this little woman I feel it's happened to me  
And I'm tellin' you  
It's too late to turn back now  
I believe, I believe, I believe I'm falling in love ~

But you didn't care, in that moment you were careless and reckless. You didn't have to think about the world outside the front doors, the looming pressure of Olympic try outs or your life with Landers.

You just had fun, with you new found friends.

Ron and Flip headed back to the bar to get mote drinks in, though Flip would be driving you home so he was taking it easy.  
"So what's happening here?" Ron asked over the booming music, Flips eyes remaining on your swaying form.

~ It's too late to turn back now  
I believe, I believe, I believe I'm falling in love ~

"Well Ron, we are stood at the bar waiting to be served." He replied snarkily.  
"You know what I mean Zimmerman, what's up with you and her? There's clearly something going on. She has a boyfriend for god sakes."

"Yeah Ron, and you heard how he talked about her. How he degraded her... I don't know I just" he took a moment to collect his thoughts. "-I just want to see her happy" he looked at you, completely lost in the music and the moment. "I want to make her happy"

~ I wouldn't mind it if I knew she really loved me too  
But I'd hate to think that I'm in love alone  
And nothing that I can do, oh  
It's too late to turn back now  
I believe, I believe, I believe I'm falling in love ~


	9. Flip F*cking Zimmerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning that his chapter contains strong language and violence.  
> If anyone is uncomfortable with domestic violence you may want to skip this chapter xo

Flip kindly drove you home, but you made him drop you off a street away from the apartment complex, telling him that it was where you lived... you didn't want any chance of Landers seeing his truck or you getting out of it.

You were drunk on the happiness that swarmed your system. It really had been an amazing day. You had a great practice, you nailed your triple lift, finished your new routine and you had such a lovely night with Flip, Ron and Patrice.  
In truth you didn't want it to end. You didn't want to put your key in that apartment door and get sucked back into the world of Andrew Landers. You'd thought about turning around and running too many times. But this man had the power to ruin you... and you couldn't let that happen.

You couldn't stop thinking of Flip, and his hands on you as you danced. You had truly been in a world of your own tonight. You hadn't cared about people seeing you together, or the chance Andy could have walked in at the moment a slow song came on and he pulled you in closer, tucking you into his warmth and holding you tight. You'd never felt so safe.

Tonight made you realise how you'd never had those feeling with Landers. You'd never felt safe or protected with him. He never made you feel like you were the only woman in the room... the only woman alive under the spell of his hazel eyes.

And just for a second, you imagine what it would be like. To be with Flip, and now Andrew. To be happy and to be safe.  
But then you remembered why you had to stay. Why Andy told you you had to stay. And your dreams died in that instant.

"Where have you been all night woman?" His voice called from the couch in the living room. The smell of weed and whiskey heavy in the air, polluting your home.

"All night? It's only 8:30?" You retorted, not wanting to deal with any crap from him tonight. Instead of hanging around, you headed straight to the bathroom and to get ready for bed.

"You weren't home to make my dinner or do your chores so where were you?" He got up from his stretched out position on top of the cushions "Huh? You gonna answer me?" He stepped closer too you, honing in on you like you were his prey.

"I was just out with friends" your voice had shrunk in confidence as he stood before you, eyes biting down laced with hatred and paranoia.

"Who? You don't have any friends y/n! Who were you with." He shouted. Hands reaching out for your small form, but his movements were slowed down with all the crap floating through his system.

"Patrice and Marco!" You exclaimed. Wanting like hell for this whole ordeal to be over. You just wanted to go to bed and think about the life you could have had, if you had found 86 first.

"You're lying" he lunged for you, wrapping his hand around your throat and giving a warning squeeze. His whole body pressed you against the wall which closed of the kitchen to those living room. His eyes felt as though they were biting holes in your skin, you couldn't get out of his grip. You couldn't escape him.

You couldn't escape him.

"I'm going to bed" you tried, you pleaded but it was no use. He already had his mind set on what your punishment would be.

"Do you think I'm stupid sweetheart? Do you think I don't know who you were with." His breath against your face made you gag as he leaned down to your level, his overgrown facial hair and tired looking skin brushing against your cheek.  
"I know that you were out with another man." His hand grew tighter around your neck, using his free hand to pin your wrist next to you.  
"But not just any man. No no. You've been stupid sweetheart. You've been out with the one man I told you not to see."

He pulled you up from against the rough brick and dragged you into the kitchen, flipping on the light you could see how much of a mess he had left it in.  
"You weren't here to cook or clean. I MADE YOUR DINNER Y/N" his hand cupped your face, squeezing your cheeks as he made you look at the plate of food left out.  
"You see princess I still want to look after you. I still care about you. I still love you. But you're RUINING EVERYTHING."  
He left you standing by the door way as he lunged for the plate of food that sat on top of the counter, taking it in his hand and inspecting the cold, stale sandwich which now sat on top of the chipped plate.  
"I made sure that there'd be food for you when you got home. Because I love you y/n." He took a moment for himself, taking in a big lung full of air.

"But you don't love me." It happened all at once. As soon as the words left his mouth, he threw the plate at you. You tried to duck out of the way but it was no use as the porcelain smashed against your stomach.  
The force and the shock knocked you back, making you stumble. You stood in complete disbelief... not knowing what to do next.

"You were with Flip Fucking Zimmerman." He stated, eyes unmoving and breathing heavy.  
"Weren't you." You stood in silence still in shock.

"TELL ME!"

"Y-yes"

He turned away from you, raking a hand though his hair and taking in deep steadying breaths. For a moment the apartment was silent. You could hear the buzz of the fridge and the steady dripping of the kitchen tap. Somewhere behind you the tv still played whether sports channel Andrew had been watching before you came home.  
Your stomach filled with dread as you looked down at the broken plate in front of you.  
You realised it wasn't just a broken plate... no. Instead it represented your shattered hopes and the pieces of your life you'd never be able to glue back together. And the root cause of this breakage? Andrew Landers.

"Of course you were. I should have know a little whore like you couldn't control yourself." He shouted at you eventually, striding over time stand in front of you.

"You're worthless. You're NOTHING. Just a fucking whore. And I can't believe I look after you." He pulled you closer to him by your hair, your scalp burned at his force.  
"Now, eat your dinner and get in that bedroom and make it up to me"

His words didn't sink in before he forced you down on your hands and knees, face parallel to the floor and fist clenched around the back of your neck.  
"Eat it." He said, pushing your face down. "Eat it slut" you began to cry.

Finally the tears came streaming down in heavy floods, but you refused to eat off the floor, you refused to give him that power.  
"EAT IT!" He screamed, delivering a harsh slap to your delicate cheek.  
"Andrew please" you begged, only making his grip stronger as he kicked your tender stomach.

"Show me you love me."  
But you didn't move. You didn't let him have this power over you, you wouldn't submit to his violence.  
"Fine. Suit yourself." He said before delivering a sickening fist, smashing against your temple.

He watched you, passed out on his kitchen floor and he smiled.

He smiled at how useless you were and how pathetic you looked.

He smiled because he won.


	10. I got you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- biting (self harm) and mentions of domestic abuse

You walked into the rink the next day with your hair neatly set in place, your usual yoga pants and sweatshirt combo and your take out cup of coffee. Everything was perfectly normal, exactly how it was every single day... except the makeup you wore.

That was new, Flip thought.

You seemed closed off, quieter than your usual rather quiet self, there was no brightness behind your eyes. He was worried. Worried at what his invitation had meant for you... worried how Landers had reacted. Flip knew the address you gave him was wrong. He knew exactly where Landers lived, he'd been in the apartment before. But he didn't question you, knowing that you were trying to protect yourself... and him.

He watched your exchange with your partner Marco and Coach Fran, your smile didn't reach your eyes like it usually did. You even flinched away from his friendly hug.  
After his meeting with Coach discussing his players and the upcoming Saturday game in South Dakota, he sat in the stands and watched your practice. The rink was busy today with Fran's whole Canada squad taking to the rink, but his focus and his worry never left you.

Marco lifted you, and you couldn't help the moan of agony which left you from his hands clamping round your tender midriff. Immediately he put you down, thinking it was him who had caused the hidden bruises up your ribs.

"What the hell y/nickname! You should have said you were hurt."

"I'm not, I'm fine, just don't tell Fran ok?" You replied tugging your sleeves over your hands and trying to push away the ache in your temple.

"Don't tell me what?" Fran said from behind you, making you flinch back at her sudden presence.

"Nothing, it's nothing" your eyes burned into Marco's begging him to stay silent.

"Y/N is injured so we can't do lifts today." That traitor.  
Without waiting to hear what Fran has to say about your disappointment, you hurried to the edge of the rink and sprinted out towards the locker rooms. Flip was up in an instant, following you out with a face filled with worry.

It wasn't until you slumped against the locker room wall that the tears began to fall. You thought about having woken up this morning on the couch, stumbling in agony and sobbing upon seeing your reflection in the bathroom mirror. You may have passed out last night but that didn't stop Andy and his assaults. Your whole stomach and back was painted a deep shade of dark purple, you could even make out the lines of the bottom of his boot in some spots. So, as you slumped down against the wall you let yourself cry. You cried because you couldn't get out. You cried because you were helpless. You cried because at some point you had loved Andrew Landers, but after last night that love had died.

Without thinking you pulled back your sleeve and sank your teeth into the back of your hand, an attempt to try and stop the pain of your heart break, replacing it with something more physical. A pain you could see and truly feel. You covered your face with your shaking hands, uncaring of the blood that streamed down your arm.  
You were broken. You wished you could turn back time, to when you saw Andy in that bar in Toronto after his game. You wished you'd of kept walking, ignored his flirting and kept to yourself... because maybe then you'd of ran into Flip Zimmerman instead.

"Birdie?" You heard his voice call, and in that moment you truly wanted to disappear. You felt him crouch down in front you you, you felt his hands move yours from your tear stained face.

"Hey come on now, no more tears" he whispered, which only made you cry even more. Flip had seen everything. You didn't need to ask him to know. He saw the tears and the biting. He knew.

"Please Birdie, tell me how I can make it better. How can I make it go away?" He lifted your form and pulled you in for a comforting hug, leaving you clinging to him, completely defenseless. He switched places with you, his back resting against the cold brick wall and you on his lap, crying into his flannel shirt. He took your hand in his, as you felt him place a tissue against your bleeding bite mark. You felt his eyes linger on the scars that covered your hands and parts of your wrists, this made the tears fall faster.

"I'm sorry" you whispered, feeling ashamed at what you'd done.

"I'm so sorry Flip" you just couldn't stop the tears from falling when those hazel eyes were looking down at you. Through your blurry eyes, you saw a tear slip down his worried face.

"There's nothing to apologies for y/n. I've got you. You're okay" you'd never felt more cherished, you'd never felt so safe in that moment.

From the corner of Flip's eye, he saw Marco walk through the corridor. Their worried eyes met as Marco took in the sight of his best friend crying onto this (incredibly attractive) man. He gave Flip a nod of thanks, still desperately worried for you and mouthed- take her home.

"Wanna go somewhere? I'll drive you anywhere" he whispered down to you.

"Can you go back in time?" You asked wiping away your tears and trying to compose yourself. Why did you have to meet Landers that night? Why wasn't it number 86 instead?

"If I could I would Birdie. I'd do anything for you." his tone was nothing but serious as he reached up to move a stand of hair from your eyes.   
For a short second, you simply cherished the feeling of him so close to you. You could feel the butterflies dancing round your stomach as you looked up to him, so so close. He smelt of cigarettes, leather and wood, you'd never found someones smell more attractive in all of your life, but on Flip Zimmerman - you were drunk. 

"Can you take me to Flo's diner? Just outside of town?" You asked him sheepishly. "They have the best pie there... although I'm not technically allowed to eat it this close to a competition."

"Flo's for pie it is. Go grab your things and we will go." He smiled down at you. You'd never grow tired of looking into his deep hazel eyes.

You hurried into the locker room, pulled on your coat, changed your shoes and grabbed your duffel bag. A smile had finally graced your face, but then you saw yourself in the mirror. Black streaks down your cheeks, red eyes and smudged concealer. So you washed off the makeup and uncovered your bruised temples underneath. What else did you have to lose? You also decided to wear your hair down, to cover some of the marks. Taking it out of its tight low bun and allowing it to cascade down your shoulders. Finally you could breathe. 

Flip waited in the corridor, standing in the same spot you had sat in his lap and cried in. He hated seeing you so tearful and scared, and for a moment when he found you he didn't know what to do. He saw you biting your hand, hard enough to draw your own blood and his heart broke in that moment, but he understood and he would never judge you, if anything he wanted to help you overcome the habit of biting your delicate hands when you were overwhelmed. 

Soon enough you reemerged from the locker room, Flip's eyes lingered on your loose hair and bare face, liking the sight before him. But it didn't take him long to spot the purple marks on your temples and your reddened cheek. Anger coursed through his subconscious, knowing exactly where lose marks came from, or rather who those marks came from. 

But for now he would smile, place a hand on the small of your back and lead you out to the truck. He made sure you were in comfortably and all buckled in before he drove off in the direction of Flo's. 

You were starting to feel better, your mind at ease in the presence of Flip. You were comfortable with him and you could be yourself, but most importantly you knew he would never lash out at you or hurt you... like a real man. 

The neon sign of the diner came into sight and Flip pulled into an open space before coming around to your side and opening your door for you. You smiled at the gesture as he took your hand and lead you to the front entrance of the typical 50's cafe. Loud jazz music played as the pair of you were greeted by a server on roller skates who sat you down in a corner booth and gave you a menu each. 

This diner had become a big source of comfort for you since coming to Colorado, for some reason it reminded you of home - and you know, the food was to die for. 

"So what you gonna get to eat Doll?" Flip asked as he eyed the menu trying to decide between the million and one mouth watering options.

You pondered it for a moment, conscious of the fact Landers only let you have five dollars to spend on your lunch today, instead of your usual fifteen. 

"Probably just salad and a tap water" you said more to yourself, but Flip still heard, your response making him frown slightly.

"I though you wanted pie?" he asked, putting the menu down in front of him. 

"I don't have enough money for it" you whispered to him, feeling ashamed of yourself, "Landers only gave me five dollars today" once again you wanted the world to swallow you up in that moment.   
For a moment Flip was taken aback, he hadn't expected you to say anything about money - especially getting money from Landers. He though you'd of changed your mind because of your crazy competition diet... not because his team mate decided on your lunch money everyday.

"Get whatever you want Birdie, it's on me" he said sternly, still reeling from the fact he now knew just how intense Landers control of you was. The thought alone made him feel sick to his stomach, wondering what else this man was capable of doing to you. 

"No Flip its okay i'll just-"

"I mean it y/n. I'm not taking no for an answer" for some reason his words made you blush slightly, you felt beet red as the server skated over to take our order. You both requested cheeseburgers, fries and of course a huge slice of chocolate pie each. 

"Thank you" you said shyly his eyes meeting yours over the table with a wide smile.   
When your food finally came, you both chowed down savoring the taste of each bite.

"God this is good" Flip moaned into his burger.

"I wish i could eat like this all the time, Fran and Andy never let me" you said without thinking as you took another huge bite. Your answer however hit hard with Phillip Zimmerman, finally making him crack. 

"Why are you still with him?" he asked bluntly, staring into your eyes intently as he tried to calm his anger and stop his shaking hands. 

"w-what?" was all you managed to get out. 

"Why are you still with him Doll? You deserve so much better than that low life!"

"Some one like you Flip?" you spat back, equally as angry as him. 

"YES!" he exclaimed feeling out of breath and watching your expression closely. 

"Someone who gives a damn y/n. Someone who want to love you as much as you love them. Someone who wakes up everyday and is thankful to have you in their life. Someone who lives just to see your smile and hear your laugh. 

Someone who wants to watch everyone of your practices and cheer you on from the stand. Someone who wants to see you on the winners podium at the Olympics getting that goddamned medal that you put everything into getting."

You sat in silence and let him rant, taking in every single word he was saying. But what he didn't know was you had already though about all of it. Since the day you met him you'd thought of how much you wanted to be with him... even if you wouldn't admit it to yourself. 

"Someone who doesn't talk shit about you to his friends, or come home drunk and hit you" his words struck hard and made the tears fall again, but you knew he was right. 

"Someone who wants to love you for the rest of their goddamned life y/n."

You took in a deep, shaky breath as you watched the man in front of you, reveling in his thoughts, pouring out his emotions and staring you out with those hazel eyes.

"Someone like me"


	11. Bittersweet Victory

"Someone like me" Flip's words echoed in your head. You couldn't stop thinking about his outburst in the diner at the start of the week, and how much you loved everything he was saying.

"Someone like me" you'd thought about those three words at every second of the past week, when you returned home that night to an angry but rather silent Andy, you thought of what it would be like to go home to him. Would he greet you at the front door with a wide smile and kiss? Or would he be sat on the couch with a hand down his pants and a beer in his other hand, like Andy.

You had imagined being pulled into Flip's embrace and cuddling up on the couch while you played with the strands of his curly hair and he asked about your day, about how your practice was going but above all else he would ask about you, and how you were feeling.

Your thoughts became painful when you imagined how much he would care for you, how much love and affection, that you so desperately craved, he'd give to you.

It was now, on a rainy Friday night that you decided you would find away to leave Landers.  
You'd walk out that door with your packed bags, he'd scream and shout and probably hit you as you tried to leave. But you'd let him. You'd let him have the power for one last time before you'd finally snap. And then, after all was said and done, you'd run into Flip's arms and kiss him with everything you had.

"Go to bed" Andy's words cut through your thoughts. "I don't want to look at your disgusting face any more" he grunted.

And in that moment you were reminded of the power that Andrew Landers has over you, how much he was able to manipulate and control you. And that's when all your hopes came crashing down, shattering into nothing as your mind filled with the images of your future with him. He'd never let you leave. Never.  
Because he needed you a hell of a lot more than you needed him. He took your money, your possessions, your happiness and your dignity away the day you agreed to be his girlfriend... and you'd be dammed if you weren't going to try and get it all back.

❄️❄️❄️

Saturday came around quick the following week which meant your nationals competition was in less than 24 hours and it was also game day for the Colorado Vikings.

Your day started early, making sure your bag was packed with everything you could need for your trip, the bus ticket Andy had so graciously bought you after refusing you use of the car for the weekend weight heavy in your coat pocket and in your subconscious. After you made sure your costumes were steamed and packed neatly in their garment bags you moved on to packing Andy's game day bag, just one of your many Saturday chores.

You hadn't really spoke to Andy over the last week and you couldn't lie, it was nice. You didn't have to deal with him bitching and whining about the team or the next game, or his mother not calling, or how he hated what you had made him for dinner.

After packing his bag, making sure he had food to eat when he got home that night and doing your last bit of cleaning it was time to get to the bus station. Andy said he was too busy to take you and you had already told Fran and Marco that you were driving there yourself, out of embarrassment more than anything else, so they wouldn't be able to give you a ride. Your mind wandered to Flip. He'd take you in a heart beat, in fact you betted that if he didn't have a game he'd drive you too.

But you hadn't spoken to him since he dropped you off back at home after the diner.

And you were scared what would happen if you did see him again... what you would do if you were around him, allowing yourself to be intoxicated by Flip Zimmerman.

Andy sat on the couch with a hand down the front of his jeans as you left to get to the bus on time, he didn't even look in your direction as you closed the front door, weighed down by your copious amounts of bags.

The walk was tough and took you far longer than you expected but you made it to the station just in time to climb on, show the driver your ticket and find a good seat with five minutes to spare.

The journey was long and you got bored easily, not wanting to waste your phone battery, you simply sat and watched the world drive by.

By the time early evening came around you were sick of your life. Sick of watching the same trees on the road side speed past in a blur and sick of having only your own thoughts for company. You didn't want to think about the competition tomorrow, how if you placed high you'd get to the international stage and if you didn't... you wouldn't get anywhere. You couldn't help your mind from wandering to the possibility of failing because it simply wasn't an option, you had to make it to the next Winter Olympics... even if it killed you.

When you began to worry, you did the one thing you could do on this damned bus that would calm you down. You texted Flip.

Me: hey... good luck for tonight's game :)

You typed out but your finger hovered over the send button.. how would he react? You hadn't spoke to him all week. You hadn't seen his hazel eyes or his curly hair and that fact alone upset you, never mind thinking back to the conversation which you both had had.

Fuck it. You thought, seconds after pressing send and locking your phone and leaving it face down on your lap. You had reached out to him. That was a good start.

❄️❄️❄️

Your phone began to ring from the side table of the hotel you were staying in. Groaning you rolled over in bed and aimlessly reached for the vibrating nuisance before clicking the accept button without checking the caller ID.

"You're a fucking piece of shit y/n. I don't know why I bother with you." His voice screamed down the phone, jolting you awake and into an upright position.

"Andy what's going on. It's 2 in the morning." Your voice was quiet compared to his booming, slurring, baritone.

"We fucking lost, you weren't there and we lost. The first game you've missed for your stupid competition made us lose. Too selfish to be stood in the stands, you never cared about me y/n I know that now.

It's always been about you and only you. Nothing I did ever mattered. No body cares about you y/n when are you going to realise that? You're a piece of shit."

You hung up after that. Not wanting him to bring you down any further than you already were. Your hands were shaking, breath trembling and eyes burning with unshed tears.

You didn't know what compelled your next actions, but you found yourself dialling one particular number you had already memorised off by heart.

It rang. You waited with baited breath as the tears began to fall, Landers's words resonating in you. The phone continued to ring, still no answer.

You waited for what felt like a life time, just as you were about to hang up, his voice rang out into the melancholy of your early morning.

"Hello?" You sniffled as the tears fell, his simple greeting being enough to break your heart. His groggy voice meant you had woke him up too, and you instantly felt bad  
"F-Flip?" You whispered, he probably hadn't even hear you.

"Birdie?!" He sounded erratic, shocked by the fact you were calling him... never mind actually talking to him. "Is everything okay? What time is it?" He asked himself. "Where are you?"

You sniffled and tried to will the tears to stop falling.  
"I'm in the hotel in South Dakota... for the competition. Andy just called me... you lost the game?"

"It was a blood bath Doll... the other team didn't play fair. What did Landers say to you? I can hear you crying darlin. Is that why you're calling me?" He asked in a calm voice, trying to soothe your anxieties from two states away.

"He- he." You couldn't even get the words out. "He blamed me."

"Shh no y/n, this isn't your fault."

"I wasn't there..."

"And it's a good job you weren't. I wouldn't want you seeing that. A lot of the boys got hurt tonight." Flip rasped out, adjusting his position in bed to alleviate the building pain in his already damaged shoulder.

"Are you okay?!" You didn't want to think of Flip hurt. Your mind couldn't comprehend him being in pain.

"I am now sweetheart."

❄️❄️❄️

After he had calmed you down, Flip decided he was coming to watch you compete. He got out of bed as soon as he had hung up the phone, happy that you had soundlessly fallen asleep with him on the other end of the call, and he jumped in the truck headed for Rapid City, South Dakota.

It would take him a good while, 6 hours is he didn't stop. But he needed to see you. He wanted to see you on that ice.

He drove through the sun rise and made it to the Rapid City rink at 10am the next morning, after making a couple rest stops for coffee and cigarettes. His nerves were shot as he struggled to find a free parking space, worried he had already missed your performance.

He had texted Fran on the way up, she was surprised at his impending appearance but she waited outside him nonetheless, watching as he hobbled out the car with his arm in a sling.

"Good Morning 86." She had greeted him, handing Flip a cup of black coffee.  
"Have I missed her?" He asked desperately.

"You're right on time. There's still an hour until the pair skating begins. I managed to get you a seat, I'll show you too it." The unlikely pair walked into the rink side by side, through the chilly air and chaotic atmosphere of skaters running round haphazardly.

"Thank You Flip." Francesca said out of the blue. "Thank you for coming to watch her... she never has anyone."

The words hit him hard and in that moment Flip knew the sleepless night, traffic, and the road trip was worth it. No matter the outcome of the competition.  
Fran showed him to his seat on the edge of the third row and he sat, pulling his tan Borg lined jacket closer to his bruised frame.

The hour wait seemed like ten years, but eventually the couples skate had begun. Flip felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Next to take the ice, representing Canada. Marco La Mer and Y/N L/N"

Flip was on the edge of his seat as he watched you and Marco skate onto the ice hand in hand. Your expressions were soft and calm, giving each other a nod as you took your first position. And then the music started.

Flip couldn't breathe as he watched you glide across the ice, in perfect synchronisation with Marco. Your lines were clean, core tight and hands soft as you performed.

"Come on Birdie" he whispered.  
Each intake of breath was shaky each time your feet left the ice. But Flip was enamored by your chemistry, the passion of the performance and the glint in your eyes. He had never seen anyone born to skate and born to perform, like you were.

The tension on the ice was building at a blinding pace as the music and your routine reached its climax. Flip felt like he was drowning. Drowning with worry and above all being consumed with pride as he watched you.

And you had done it.

The crowd roared as you and Marco took your final positions, the music died but the crowd carried it on.

You were shaking, out of breathe and in disbelief. You had done it. Your mind went blank the moment you stepped onto the ice, you weren't thinking of the crowd or of Andrew. Your focus was on your breathing and the synchronicity you and Marco shared.

Marco screamed at you as he picked you up, wrapping his arms around you and spinning round the ice, you couldn't help but scream back at him in glee as you felt a few start tears slip down your cold cheeks.  
Marco places you back onto your blades and for a moment the two of you were still, foreheads together, listening to the screaming and cheating which echoed around the arena.

Flip was up on his feet, he'd never felt so much all at once in all of his life.

And in that moment he knew. You hadn't just won the competition.

You'd won his heart.


	12. You came?!

"And in first place with 209 points - Marco Le Mer and Y/N L/N"  
You had won, first place and qualifying to international standards. Both your free dance and long program with Marco had gone surprisingly well, no stumbles no falls and no last minute changes. All the hard work thus far had paid off and you could finally breath. Fran was ecstatic and so was Marco as you made your way back to the locker room. But your mind was also elsewhere.

For once you felt like you had accomplished something on your own, and you felt free.  
Your mind still felt like it was spinning when you left the changing rooms, tucked up in your sweatshirt, leggings and long puffer coat.

You made your way to meet Marco and Fran at the exit, but you stopped in your tracks.

They weren't alone.

Beside them stood a towering frame in blue jeans, cowboy boots and a fur lined jacket with his hair almost reaching his shoulders.. you knew exactly who it was. You'd thought about and fanaticised about this man enough to know it was Flip Zimmerman. He turned around and his eyes met yours with a wide smile and you launched yourself into his embrace.

His arms wrapped around your waist and your head rested on his chest, just under his chin.  
"You came?!" You whispered to him, content and warm in between his bulging arms.

"Of course I did" he said, looking down at you and tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. He loved seeing you like this, bare faced with flowing hair. You never looked happier.

"So are we going out to celebrate or what?!" Marco chimed in. "Fran? Vino? On me?" He wiggles his eyebrows at Coach and soon enough you were all making your way back to the hotel.

He took your hand in his with a wide grin as the group of you headed out.  
"Here let me get that." He said to you, looking down to your heavy bags.

"No it's okay I got-" Before you could protest further he took your bag off your shoulder and slung it over his.

"Flip your hurt!" You said only now just noticing his sling, and the wince of pain he tried to conceal. "What happened? The game?" He only gave you a small nod as you continued on your path to his truck, in a comfortable silence. You felt his thumb stroking across your cold knuckles and sighed at the small gesture that managed to warm your heart.

❄️❄️❄️

Flip drove you back to the hotel, happy to see you in the passenger seat of his truck once again. "You really were amazing out there" he simply stated.

Without thinking your hand found his and entwined your finger which rested in your lap.  
"Thank you Flip, that means... more to me than you'll ever know"

The two of you shared a knowing look, no words needing to be spoken to address the feelings you shared for one another. Your eyes didn't leave him as he pulled your hand to his lips and left a lingering kiss to your palm. You both knew exactly how you felt for each other. Both knew how much you should be together. How much you would love and cherish each other... and how much Landers would make you pay for what you felt. But you didn't want to think about Andrew, didn't want the idea of him to ruin your moment alone with Flip.

Soon enough Flip pulled into the lot of your hotel, but didn't move to get out with you.  
"So I guess I'll see you around the rink sometime?" He said disappointedly, his heart slinking at the thought of not being able to see you, just you, like this for a long while.

"You're not coming with us?" You asked him, you'd assumed he would come out to celebrate with you. "Unless you have other plans or someone back home?"

"I- I didn't think you'd want me too" his voice grew quiet.

"Are you kidding?! You came all this way here. I want to spend some time with you... away from everyone." Your hand reached up to his shoulder, squeezing gently to reassure him.

"Don't think. Just come have some fun with me" you winked at him and climbed out of the truck. Flip climes out too, still apprehensive to be going out with you, your coach and your skating partner.

Obviously they knew of your relationship with Andy... so what would they think about you and him being out together.  
Because one thing was for certain, Flip didn't think he'd be able to keep his hands off you.

You took him up to your hotel room and the act in itself, although completely innocent, seemed like a betrayal in itself. He followed you into the small room and set your bags down by the closet.

"Thank you for carrying them" you said to him. "But you really didn't have to, especially when you're hurt." Which again Flip just shrugged off your comment as though his pain killers weren't wearing off and the ache hadn't started to set back in.

You told him to sit down on the small couch by the window and offered him a drink.  
The both of you sat in silence for a moment, sipping from your bottles of soda and thinking of the rather unexpected situation before you.

"What happened at the game?" You asked him your hand reaching out to touch the material oh his sling carefully.

"It was a mess from the start really Doll... the opposition weren't playing to the rules and they didn't get punished for it. But the next one will be better." He said optimistically.

"How did you get hurt?" Your eyes met his, watching as he took in a shaky breath.

"Landers"

"Wh-what?" You thought you'd misheard him.

"He got annoyed that we weren't winning, got aggressive on the ice and jumped me." Flip explained taking your hand in his once again.

"I'm so sorry" you didn't know what to say. "He he can really be the worst." You let out a small laugh and looked up to Flip, seeing him staring down at you.

He leaned closer to you a hand coming up to stroke the side of your face, trying to memorise every little detail of the beauty before him. Your delicate skin, constellations of freckles and shape of your soft lips.

He had lived his whole life without you, but he knew he wouldn't be able to live without you again. Not when he knew you, felt so much for you and craved you.

Since meeting you he hadn't been able to stop the fantasies in his head. Unable to get rid of the image of you. The times he'd imagined taking you in his arms, kissing you until you were breathless and then taking you, giving you his all and finally claiming you as his own.

Flip had spent almost every night imagining the positions he'd put you in. After each time he saw you perform, witnessed you stamina and your flexibility. He'd have to go home and think of you when he touched himself. And in that moment, sat so close to you on that tiny couch which barely supported his tall frame... he knew he had to have you.

"You're too good for him Birdie"

❄️❄️❄️

"Heres to our future Gold Medal" Marco said with a wink as the four wine glasses came together with a clink. You rolled your eyes but couldn't help the excitement that bubbles inside you at the thought of having the chance to stand on that winning podium.

Flip's eyes lingered on you for a moment too long. Taking in your little black dress and the curls which cascaded from your shoulders. Every time he saw you he ended up wanting you more.

The restaurant Marco had chosen was surprisingly intimate, the room lit primarily with candles and a soft piano playing in the background. It was incredibly romantic... or it would have been if it was just the two of you.

Food was served and more wine was poured and for the first time in a long while you found yourself being relaxed in the company of others. You didn't have a single worry or negative thought, you simply listened into the conversation and contributed where ever you could.

Flip was being his usual charming self, eloquent and engaging as ever as he told stories of the team and of his own private life. You learned so much about him in that short meeting, but you were eager to learn more.

Marco never let your glasses run dry and in some ways you knew you'd regret it later down the line, but you were also thankful. Because it was the liquid courage that swayed your decision to place your hand upon Flip's thigh between the first and second course.

Disguised underneath the thick table cloth, no one knew of the antics you found yourself in as you began to lightly stroke the muscle underneath your palm. Upon first contact Flip almost spat out his wine, shocked at your bold move. But it took him a mere second before he placed his hand over your own, squeezing gently and giving you a discreet wink.

Time seemed to soar as you barely registered the two others around the table, your sole focus was on the calloused hand which held yours and the hazel eyes that were biting into you.

Thankfully, the evening drew to a close, which you should have been sad about. It was a celebration after all ... but you just wanted to spend time with Flip, away from home and away from prying eyes.

Flip placed his hand on your waist as you walked back down the bustling streets towards the hotel. He nudged you closer and kept you tucked into his side as he navigated his way back, and you stumbled along next to him, the wine getting to your head slightly.

At one point you felt him urging you to pull his fur lined jacket over your significantly smaller form, your shivering not quite registering in your own brain. It was there stood on the side of the busy street that you thought about all Flip Zimmerman had done for you. How much he cared for you and how much you craved his affection.

He gazed down at you, wrapping you in his jacket with one hand and using the other to stroke the side of your cheek. Eyes lingering on you as he took in a shaky breath.

"Flip .." you whispered, just enough so he could hear.

"I know." He said simply, eyes still not leaving yours as he moved in slightly closer, hands wrapping around your waist.

It was then that you leaned up and placed your lips over his and wrapped your arms around his neck.

Initially Flip was stunned, unable to tell of this was real or just another one of his lucid daydreams. Your body pressed against his and the soft movements of your lips brought him back down to earth and back to reality.

This was real.

You worried you'd read the situation wrong as he didn't respond to your kiss, but before you could think to move away, his arms wrapped around you impossibly tighter as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Your tongues brushed against each other, causing you to let out a small moan, craving his touch and your body against him. Your teeth grazed his bottom lip causing a stir inside of him and making a small moan of his own, but you pulled away. Aware of the fact you still stood on the street and even more aware of the desire you felt within yourself.

With one last peck, you pulled him along next to you wrapping your hands around his forearm as he lead you further into the night.

It took a moment to register in your mind that you were back and walking through the small lobby of the budget hotel you were staying in. Flip held your hand as he pressed the button to call for the elevator and pulled you inside.

As soon as the metal doors closed he cornered you. Pushing you against the cold wall with his hands on your hips. The night difference between you made him tower over you in the most delicious way, making you feel small but protected as you leaned into him.

"I want you so bad Doll." He whispered to you, a hand raking through your hair pulling slightly. "I know that your Landers. I know I shouldn't.. but you shouldn't be with him y/n. Be with me. Let me take care of you"

How could you say no?

Again your lips crashed against his in a fit of passion, his words resonating with you and echoing round your fuzzy head. You didn't care if it was just for tonight, or if this would be your forever, but you couldn't deny that you wanted him too.

"Please" you whispered hoarsely between your kiss, unaware of what you were pleasing for all together, but you repeated the word with urgency and need.

The door to your hotel room slammed against the wall as Flip carried you inside. Your legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck and the skirt of your dress riding up to your hips. Your mouths hungry against each other and your movements desperate.

Flip held you as close as possible, feeling the warmth between your legs seep into his form. He groaned as your hands raked through his hair and pulled at his scalp.

"You're such a good girl." He whispered, causing you to moan again softly, as he broke away from the kiss to nibble on your jaw and down your neck.

"Flip" you moaned again, wanting to feel and have more of him.

"Philip" he whispered to you eyes peering down at you and your dazed expression. Lipstick smudged and eyes heavy with lust.  
"My real name is Philip" he elaborated.

He pulled you from the wall and sat you down gently on your bed, lips still on yours.  
"Please Philip... help me get away from him." You hadn't noticed the tear that leaked from your eye or the sad expression you now wore as he pulled away from you.

"I'll do anything to make sure your safe Birdie" he said sincerely nothing but the truth dripping from his tone.

"I'm sorry-" you'd inadvertently ruined the moment, your mind plagued with unknown guilt thinking about Andrew being sat at home, in your apartment. "I don't want to think about him but I can't help it... I don't want to be with him Philip. I want to be with you"

He watched you rambling desperately, the wine you'd drank not aiding your current state.  
"Shhh" he cooed, placing a comforting hand at the back of your head and stroking down the length of your hair.

"It's just us Birdie. Your safe." Philip was at a loss. He desperately wanted things to go further with you, as bad and as perfect as it would be, but he knew you'd regret it. Hell you'd most likely regret the extent of the embrace you had already shared with him. Because you were good and even though Landers hurt you... you still couldn't bring yourself to hurt him.

"I can't do it anymore Flip. I can't wake up everyday and hate the person I've become, the person he made me into. But I can't get out" you sobbed. "He won't let me get out"

Flip watched your as more tears fell. He moved you so he was leaning against the headboard and you lay on top of his chest.

"I'm going to help you get out sweetheart." He whispered to you as his hands continued to stroke your hair.  
"And when you do, I'm going to love you like no body ever has"

"And when you do, I'm going to love you like no body ever has"


	13. I'm In Charge

You woke the following morning with your head against a hard pillow. You knew budget hotel weren't the best but Jesus it was like sleeping on a brick wall.  
That's when you realised it wasn't your pillow, you were lying upon the hard and contoured muscle of Philip Zimmerman. At first you were shocked, but then you remembered what had happened last night. The dinner. The wine. The kiss. The elevator. The confessions.

All of it came back to you in a whirlwind which left nothing but confusion in it path... what did this mean for you now?

As if sensing your thoughts Flip stirred beneath you, pulling you impossibly closer with hands which rested on the curve of your butt. This was new. Andy had never cuddled with you, or been so affectionate. He'd never just held you. And you realised just how much you craved that sense of security Flip gave you whenever he was around.

With a shaky hand you reached up to brush his unruly hair from his eyes, your hand playing with the soft curls that formed in his sleep. His face was expressionless and resonating a sense of calm that you craved - he had never looked better. You didn't regret anything that you had done or said to him last night during your alcohol induced confession and cuddle session. Your only regret was that you couldn't give him 100% of you, like he already had. Because as much as you hated him, you still had a boyfriend and he wasn't the man you'd spent the night with. But you didn't care.

You swung your leg over Flip's, your thighs resting just above his hips as you trailed your hands up his shirtless frame. The denim beneath your bare legs digging into your skin.

After your embarrassing amount of tears had subsided, Flip handed you one of his flannel shirts - despite the pyjamas you'd packed for your trip - and instructed you to get changed in the adjoining bathroom, playfully smacking your ass as you walked past him. One you were changed he helped you brush you hair and clean your face before he tucked you up in bed and climbed in.

For most of the night you simply gazed at one another, hands exploring your bodies and trying to commit each others features to memory, not knowing the next time you could be like this. Together. You shared stories from your childhood, neither of you going into great detail... sensing a shared apprehension around sharing too much. Your family was complicated, and you guessed his was too.

And then you grew tired, the stress and excitement of the day hitting you all at once and forcing out a yawn. That's when Flip had pulled you against his chest, kissed your head and bid you a goodnight.

You'd never had such a peaceful night.

Your fingers worked over the indents of his toned muscles, showing just how hard he worked on the rink. His abs weren't obvious but they were there and the sight was enough to turn you on. Leaning down you left a trail of delicate kisses from his sternum to his clavicle, loving the feel and taste of his skin.

You felt him stir, his hands finding your hips and holding on tight as you left kisses on his neck.

"Sweetheart" he rasped, voice deep and heavy with sleep. Your lips trailed to his ear, biting his ear lobe before you whispered "Good Morning Philip".

Flip let out a desperate groan, feeling how tight his jeans suddenly were against him.  
"I could get used to this sight first thing in the morning" he took in your appearance, hair messy, face bare and body covered in his shirt. Flip let out another guttural groan as your fingernails scraped along his scalp and your lips found his. You moved against each other desperately, fearful that at any moment you could slip away. This kiss wasn't as delicate and gentle as last nights, no, your teeth clashed and tongues tied as you fought for dominance.

Flips giant hand squeezed your ass cheek and moved you against him as you let out a moan, lost in the feeling and the idea of Philip Zimmerman.

"Hmm Philip" you rasped, feeling his hard length against you.  
"I love how you say my name" he pulled you to grind against his crotch.

"But we can't Birdie. Not like this." His words came crashing down, filling you with embarrassment and causing you to climb off of him in a matter of seconds. Your cheeks flushed red, knowing you'd been too desperate for attention and took it too far.

"Sweetheart look at me." He pulled you back to him, rolling on top of you and taking your face in his hand, squeezing slightly.  
"I want to. I want you so bad... I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you." His nose grazed against the side of your neck as he took you in, loving how you looked under him, so small and vulnerable. "But I want our first time to be when your mine. When I can take all of you and call you my lady."

Your heart melted at his confession. Because I'm truth you wanted that too, despite how much you craved him in that moment.  
"You're too sweet" you whispered to him, stroking the side of his jaw and feeling his facial hair tickle your palm.

"Don't tell anyone" he winked at you before placing a soft peck on your lips. "We should get up and get you some breakfast... although it's almost lunch time"

"My bus leaves soon" you said with a groan.

"You got the bus here?" he asked, nothing but surprised.

"Yeah I did, and I have a ticket for 2pm to get back so we should go." You began to climb out of bed before Flip tackled you down once again, a small shriek quickly followed by a giggle as he looked over you.

"I'm not letting you step foot on the bus when there's a perfectly good seat for you in my tuck ... or in my lap"

❄️❄️❄️

After a seven hour road trip with Flip's arm around you or his hands on you, you unfortunately made it back to Colorado Springs that night. After having lunch the pair of you hit the road and spent the whole journey talking, singing and laughing.

"Well here we are." Flip said as he pulled up, further down the street from your actual apartment. You let out a heavy sigh as you eyed your building, knowing Andy was sat waiting for you to get back... knowing how much you didn't want to see him after your day with Philip.

"I don't want to get out." You said looking to the man who sat beside you, your hand still in his.

"And I don't want you too... but" he kissed from your knuckles to your wrist making you laugh. "You got too."

He leaned over and kissed you for what must have been the hundredth time today, but it felt just like the first time.

"Now get out of here Sweetheart before I take you back to my place and lock you in with me"

❄️❄️❄️

You climbed the stairs up to the apartment with a heavy heart. You dragged your bags along after you as you made it to the front door and put your key in the lock. Walking into the living room you were met with the usual sight of Andrew sprawled out on the couch with one hand down his pants and the other around a bottle of beer.

He didn't even acknowledge your return as you went straight to the bedroom to begin unpacking, not wanting to leave a mess lying around and give Landers another reason to shout at you. You placed the garment bags with your costumes back in your wardrobe, sorted laundry and put your skates away next to Andy's.

Walking back out into the living room, you thought maybe Andy would have asked about the competition or the journey home or just how you were. But no.

"When's my dinner ready?" He asked, eyes not meeting yours as he focused on the game.

You stood there frozen in place for a split second before you began to laugh to yourself quietly, of course - why did you expect anything different.

"Give me twenty minutes" you said distantly walking to the kitchen and beginning to prep his meal.

As you were plating his steak, Andrew walked into the kitchen without a care or worry in the world. Grabbing another beer he sat down at the small dining table in the corner of the room.

"Much longer?" He asked stroking his perfectly groomed moustache.

"Give me five more minutes" you were tired, all you wanted to do was to climb into bed with Philip and sleep into a perfect deep sleep, just like last night. As you stood over the stove you imagined it was him sat at the table, with a glass of wine in hand - Philip would have already asked about your day and how training was going. He'd of greeted you with a wide smile and a deep kiss. He was perfect in every way.

And then there was Andrew.

You set the plate down in front of him and took your seat with your plate of salad, adding a lil steak on the side to treat yourself.

"Big plate you got there." He said looking up to you and taking a mouthful, you could only nod.  
The silence became overwhelming but you were too tired to say a word. Because above all else you really didn't care what he had to say.

"Oh I called the competition people. Don't worry they're gonna put your winnings straight into my bank account." He said easily, taking another sip of beer.

You stopped. Fork hitting the plate beneath you as your eyes found his.  
"What?!" You asked, trying to mask your anger.

"You know I'm the one who handles the money. It's safe in my account. Can't have you spending it all can I."

"You had no right to do that, that's my money that I earned!" You couldn't help but raise your voice at him.

"I have every right y/n! You are mine. I own you. I'm in charge. Me.  
You have no say in what you get and what you don't. That my decision.

You're just a little girl with no place in the world. I own every single part of you. Your empty mind, your disgusting face and that tight little body."

You wouldn't cry, you wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing just how much he had broke you.

"Get in that bedroom, take off your clothes and wait for me there."

You didn't move. Repulsed by everything about Andrew Landers and the man he had claimed to be.

"I'm in charge."

You woke the following morning with your head against a hard pillow. You knew budget hotel weren't the best but Jesus it was like sleeping on a brick wall.  
That's when you realised it wasn't your pillow, you were lying upon the hard and contoured muscle of Philip Zimmerman. At first you were shocked, but then you remembered what had happened last night. The dinner. The wine. The kiss. The elevator. The confessions.

All of it came back to you in a whirlwind which left nothing but confusion in it path... what did this mean for you now?

As if sensing your thoughts Flip stirred beneath you, pulling you impossibly closer with hands which rested on the curve of your butt. This was new. Andy had never cuddled with you, or been so affectionate. He'd never just held you. And you realised just how much you craved that sense of security Flip gave you whenever he was around.

With a shaky hand you reached up to brush his unruly hair from his eyes, your hand playing with the soft curls that formed in his sleep. His face was expressionless and resonating a sense of calm that you craved - he had never looked better. You didn't regret anything that you had done or said to him last night during your alcohol induced confession and cuddle session. Your only regret was that you couldn't give him 100% of you, like he already had. Because as much as you hated him, you still had a boyfriend and he wasn't the man you'd spent the night with. But you didn't care.

You swung your leg over Flip's, your thighs resting just above his hips as you trailed your hands up his shirtless frame. The denim beneath your bare legs digging into your skin.

After your embarrassing amount of tears had subsided, Flip handed you one of his flannel shirts - despite the pyjamas you'd packed for your trip - and instructed you to get changed in the adjoining bathroom, playfully smacking your ass as you walked past him. One you were changed he helped you brush you hair and clean your face before he tucked you up in bed and climbed in.

For most of the night you simply gazed at one another, hands exploring your bodies and trying to commit each others features to memory, not knowing the next time you could be like this. Together. You shared stories from your childhood, neither of you going into great detail... sensing a shared apprehension around sharing too much. Your family was complicated, and you guessed his was too.

And then you grew tired, the stress and excitement of the day hitting you all at once and forcing out a yawn. That's when Flip had pulled you against his chest, kissed your head and bid you a goodnight.

You'd never had such a peaceful night.

Your fingers worked over the indents of his toned muscles, showing just how hard he worked on the rink. His abs weren't obvious but they were there and the sight was enough to turn you on. Leaning down you left a trail of delicate kisses from his sternum to his clavicle, loving the feel and taste of his skin.

You felt him stir, his hands finding your hips and holding on tight as you left kisses on his neck.

"Sweetheart" he rasped, voice deep and heavy with sleep. Your lips trailed to his ear, biting his ear lobe before you whispered "Good Morning Philip".

Flip let out a desperate groan, feeling how tight his jeans suddenly were against him.  
"I could get used to this sight first thing in the morning" he took in your appearance, hair messy, face bare and body covered in his shirt. Flip let out another guttural groan as your fingernails scraped along his scalp and your lips found his. You moved against each other desperately, fearful that at any moment you could slip away. This kiss wasn't as delicate and gentle as last nights, no, your teeth clashed and tongues tied as you fought for dominance.

Flips giant hand squeezed your ass cheek and moved you against him as you let out a moan, lost in the feeling and the idea of Philip Zimmerman.

"Hmm Philip" you rasped, feeling his hard length against you.  
"I love how you say my name" he pulled you to grind against his crotch.

"But we can't Birdie. Not like this." His words came crashing down, filling you with embarrassment and causing you to climb off of him in a matter of seconds. Your cheeks flushed red, knowing you'd been too desperate for attention and took it too far.

"Sweetheart look at me." He pulled you back to him, rolling on top of you and taking your face in his hand, squeezing slightly.  
"I want to. I want you so bad... I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you." His nose grazed against the side of your neck as he took you in, loving how you looked under him, so small and vulnerable. "But I want our first time to be when your mine. When I can take all of you and call you my lady."

Your heart melted at his confession. Because I'm truth you wanted that too, despite how much you craved him in that moment.  
"You're too sweet" you whispered to him, stroking the side of his jaw and feeling his facial hair tickle your palm.

"Don't tell anyone" he winked at you before placing a soft peck on your lips. "We should get up and get you some breakfast... although it's almost lunch time"

"My bus leaves soon" you said with a groan.

"You got the bus here?" he asked, nothing but surprised.

"Yeah I did, and I have a ticket for 2pm to get back so we should go." You began to climb out of bed before Flip tackled you down once again, a small shriek quickly followed by a giggle as he looked over you.

"I'm not letting you step foot on the bus when there's a perfectly good seat for you in my tuck ... or in my lap"

❄️❄️❄️

After a seven hour road trip with Flip's arm around you or his hands on you, you unfortunately made it back to Colorado Springs that night. After having lunch the pair of you hit the road and spent the whole journey talking, singing and laughing.

"Well here we are." Flip said as he pulled up, further down the street from your actual apartment. You let out a heavy sigh as you eyed your building, knowing Andy was sat waiting for you to get back... knowing how much you didn't want to see him after your day with Philip.

"I don't want to get out." You said looking to the man who sat beside you, your hand still in his.

"And I don't want you too... but" he kissed from your knuckles to your wrist making you laugh. "You got too."

He leaned over and kissed you for what must have been the hundredth time today, but it felt just like the first time.

"Now get out of here Sweetheart before I take you back to my place and lock you in with me"

❄️❄️❄️

You climbed the stairs up to the apartment with a heavy heart. You dragged your bags along after you as you made it to the front door and put your key in the lock. Walking into the living room you were met with the usual sight of Andrew sprawled out on the couch with one hand down his pants and the other around a bottle of beer.

He didn't even acknowledge your return as you went straight to the bedroom to begin unpacking, not wanting to leave a mess lying around and give Landers another reason to shout at you. You placed the garment bags with your costumes back in your wardrobe, sorted laundry and put your skates away next to Andy's.

Walking back out into the living room, you thought maybe Andy would have asked about the competition or the journey home or just how you were. But no.

"When's my dinner ready?" He asked, eyes not meeting yours as he focused on the game.

You stood there frozen in place for a split second before you began to laugh to yourself quietly, of course - why did you expect anything different.

"Give me twenty minutes" you said distantly walking to the kitchen and beginning to prep his meal.

As you were plating his steak, Andrew walked into the kitchen without a care or worry in the world. Grabbing another beer he sat down at the small dining table in the corner of the room.

"Much longer?" He asked stroking his perfectly groomed moustache.

"Give me five more minutes" you were tired, all you wanted to do was to climb into bed with Philip and sleep into a perfect deep sleep, just like last night. As you stood over the stove you imagined it was him sat at the table, with a glass of wine in hand - Philip would have already asked about your day and how training was going. He'd of greeted you with a wide smile and a deep kiss. He was perfect in every way.

And then there was Andrew.

You set the plate down in front of him and took your seat with your plate of salad, adding a lil steak on the side to treat yourself.

"Big plate you got there." He said looking up to you and taking a mouthful, you could only nod.  
The silence became overwhelming but you were too tired to say a word. Because above all else you really didn't care what he had to say.

"Oh I called the competition people. Don't worry they're gonna put your winnings straight into my bank account." He said easily, taking another sip of beer.

You stopped. Fork hitting the plate beneath you as your eyes found his.  
"What?!" You asked, trying to mask your anger.

"You know I'm the one who handles the money. It's safe in my account. Can't have you spending it all can I."

"You had no right to do that, that's my money that I earned!" You couldn't help but raise your voice at him.

"I have every right y/n! You are mine. I own you. I'm in charge. Me.  
You have no say in what you get and what you don't. That my decision.

You're just a little girl with no place in the world. I own every single part of you. Your empty mind, your disgusting face and that tight little body."

You wouldn't cry, you wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing just how much he had broke you.

"Get in that bedroom, take off your clothes and wait for me there."

You didn't move. Repulsed by everything about Andrew Landers and the man he had claimed to be.

"I'm in charge."


	14. Mama knows best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw- mentions of homophobia

There's a certain charm when it comes to the mothers of bad men. They seem to believe their baby boys can do no wrong, and in fact it's you that's causing all the problems and hurting him. At least that was the case with Mariann Landers, in her eyes her son was perfect.

A new week had begun in Colorado Springs, and after the highs and lows of your weekend you couldn't wait to stay a fresh.  
That was until a yellow taxi pulled up outside your apartment building and Mariann Landers and all her bags got out. In the unfortunate two years you'd been dating Andrew, you'd encountered his mother all of three times. The day you met her, they day you attempted to bond with her and the day she told you her son was too good for you - coincidentally the same day he started to hit you.  
So it came as no surprise to you that when she stepped through the front door, the ridiculing began.

"I see y/n is still here?" You heard her say to Andy while you put on a fresh pot of coffee.  
"You know you could have so much better Andrew, I don't know why you've settled for her. What does she contribute to your life?"

You walked back out into the living room with two mugs of milky coffee, handing one to Andy and the other to his darling mother.  
"Here you are Mariann, be careful it's still quite hot" you said with a smile.

But all she said in return was , "And where is Andrew's breakfast? You haven't started it yet and it's" she glanced down the the expensive watch you had bought her for Christmas, "nine-thirty. Are you trying to starve my baby?"

"No ma'am. I was just preparing the guest room for you and lost track of time." You defended yourself, knowing that Andrew wouldn't dare speak out for you to his mother.  
"I'll start it now." You scurried away back to the kitchen wanting to scream or rip your hair out, whichever would be quieter. It had been approximately thirteen minutes since Mariann stepped through the door, and you were already eager for her to leave.

Dance class started in thirty minutes but you knew you'd never make it on time, the walk itself was about forty and now you had to make golden boy and his devil mother a grand breakfast. Sighing, you texted Marco saying you'd be missing ballet today and that you'd meet him at the rink before training started.  
Hurrying round the tiny kitchen, you whipped up some pancakes and bacon and before long you were calling the darling duo over to eat at the table.

After scrutinising your offering, Mariann finally began to eat, happy with that you went to your room and began packing your duffel bag for the busy day ahead. You could hear the mother and son laughing, bitching and gossiping with each other - most likely about you but you tried to not let it bother you. With you bag in hand, clothes changed and hair scraped back into a bun you walked back into the kitchen to say goodbye to Andy and his Mom.

"Well I have practice to get too so I'll let you guys spend some time alone. I'll be back around six-thirty."

But just as you were about to leave... Mariann spoke again.

"What do you mean? My room isn't ready yet and you haven't unpacked my bag.. you couldn't possibly leave. And leaving Andrew here alone all day? So you can what... dance around the ice with your little gay boy?"

If you could if you would have slapped the woman.

"I have to train Mariann this is my career."

"And a failing one at that. You should be here at home looking after Andrew, that is your job now. You don't contribute anything else financially, so do what you can and take care of him instead of draining his back account to dance around in pretty clothes"

"No actually-"

"Don't you dear talk back to me! What gives you the right? Andrew how can you let her speak to me like this!? You're a vile little girl, I knew that from the start.

What did I tell you Andrew! A girl who grows up without a mother becomes a monster. No morals, no motivation. Just pathetic"

"I'm so sorry Mama I don't know what's gotten into her. She doesn't usually speak out like this" Landers looked to you with gritted teeth and angry eyes. "Go fix up the guest room and unpack my Mama's things. Now." He seethed.

"But I have-"

"NOW Y/N!"

You looked at the both of them for a moment as you stood shaking.

You're not gonna cry.  
You're not gonna cry.  
You're not gonna cry.  
You changed in your head.  
Don't let this bitch see you cry.

"Give me your phone." Andy spoke up. "I don't want you getting distracted."

Seething with anger you up your phone down on the kitchen counter, dragged Mariann's bags behind you and headed to the guest room.  
You say on the edge of the clean bedding and took in deep breaths, desperately needing to calm yourself down before you either started to cry and killed them both.

❄️❄️❄️

Marco paced in the main entrance of the rink with eyes on his watch. Where the hell are you.  
First you said you'd miss dance, which Miss Saskia wasn't too pleased with, and now you were thirty minutes late to practice. You usually arrived an hour early. You had ten minutes before Fran arrived ready to bust your balls.

"Come on y/n" he whispered to himself, eyes snapping up the the sound of the main door opening only to reveal Flip Zimmerman.  
Marco rushed over to him, knowing you were two were close.  
"Have you seen y/n? Have you heard from her? Has she texted or called you this morning?"

Marco's panic startled Flip and too caused him to worry about you. He hadn't seen you since he dropped out off at hope last night... and he hoped nothing had happened to you.  
"No I haven't... why has something happened?"

"I don't know, she texted me saying she couldn't come to dance this morning and now she's late for Fran and, you know Francesca, she will kill me and then kill y/n if she doesn't show. She's never missed a practice Flip, not even when she had the flu."

"I should go over, see if she's okay.." Flip trailed off, palming the pack of cigarettes in his pocket as his anxiety rose.

"Do you think that's a good idea? No offence Flip but you're after the mans girlfriend. I don't tho k showing up at their apartment would be such a good idea..."

Flip knew he was right, but he also knew Landers had hurt you before. Who's to say he hadn't done it again.

"I can't just sit here Marco... I need to know she's okay."

"You really care for her don't you." Flip could only nod in response, suddenly feeling shy confessing such a thing to someone who wasn't you.

"I thought it was just a bit of lust.. but now I see." Marco went silent, wondering whether to ask. "Has Landers- has he been hurting her? The bruises a couple weeks ago... they were from him?"

"Yeah." Flip exhaled heavily. "And it's not the first time."

"Flip, she changes in front of me... she had a bruise that looked like the bottom of a shoe in the middle of her back"

Flip felt sick at the thought of how much force Landers would have to use to leave a perfect print of his steel toe boot on your back. He didn't want to think of how he had done it, if you were conscious... if you had cried.

"Then this is more serious than we think it is Marco... and we gotta help our girl."

"Your girl Flip." Marco said with a small smile.  
And they began to formulate their plan.

"Hey she just texted me." Marco said peering at his phone screen. "Can't come. Sorry."

"That doesn't sound like Birdie. That sounds like the scum she has to call her boyfriend" and Flip knew, things were about to get a whole lot worse.


	15. Wednesday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw- domestic abuse/violence

For three days you endured the comments of Mariann, the screams and slaps from Andy and the numbness which had taken over you.  
At one point it seemed as thought the pair were taking turns to ridicule you, each taking their turn at making you feel utterly worthless.  
But you'd stopped listening, your tears had dried and you continued on in the monotonous routine that was your life.

Wednesday night had been the worst of it. Andy and his mother had left for the day, locking you in the apartment without your phone. Leaving a list of chores to complete by the time they got back. You were exhausted, emotionally and physically, and you missed Flip. You longed for his touch and for his kiss in your darkest moments and in the melancholy you felt plagued by. But you kept going. You had to keep going.

You hands were cracked and bleeding, your eyes stinging from the scent of bleach, and your stomach rumbled signifying it's emptiness... you hadn't eaten since Monday morning. But you had to keep going. You had to. How else would you find a way to get out? How else would you be able to run, and run straight into the arms of Philip?

You had to get out because you'd already imagined a life with Flip, and you wanted to make it happen.

You hadn't realised but at one point in the early evening you'd fallen asleep on the couch.  
Andrew and his mother had returned to the sight of you in your cleaning apron, sprawled out on the couch sleeping soundly. That didn't last long.

He slammed the door closed, startling you awake.  
"So this is what you've been doing? This place looks like a landfill, absolutely FILTHY." Mariann had screeched.

"I'm sorry I-I didn't realise how tired I was" you said, your eyes focused on the carpet under your feet.

"Our room. Now." Without hesitation you obeyed. You hated it, but you obeyed.

Andrew followed you in and pushed you down onto the floor wishing seconds off stepping foot through the door. The force sent you flying, causing you to hit your head off the side table and you crumpled to the floor.

"You just love to embarrass me don't you honey. Love to show me up in front of my family. Maybe that's why you haven't got any hey? Because they are so embarrassed at how pathetic you are?"

"Please Andy I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep." You felt a small stream of blood run down your cheek from your temple. Matting you're loose hair and staining your pale face.

"It's fucking unacceptable. All I ask is for you to clean up after yourself, but clearly that's too much to comprehend for someone like you isn't it honey." He crouched down to your level on the floor as you cowered back. "You never were very bright."

"Andy-"

"DONT SAY ANOTHER FUCKING WORD" he screamed in your face taking your wrists in his hands and squeezing with everything he had, you whimpered. "I don't want to hear it."

He stood up and paced around the room, silent. What felt like thirty minutes ticked by at a snails pace. You were on high alert, anxiety through the roof and very much aware of the fact you were still bleeding.

"I thought you loved me y/n" he broke the silence, feigning his feelings.  
"I thought you wanted to be with me forever. That's what you used to say. We talked about getting married and having babies. Moving to the country and settling down. What changed honey? What did I do?"

You didn't say a word.

He charged towards you. Wrapping a hand around your neck and pulling you up from the floor. "WHAT DID I DO?!" He screamed, spit hitting the side of your face, his hot breath searing your skin.

"N-nothing" you whispered.

"Say it louder!" He stared at you, eyes wild, swimming with emotion.

"SAY IT!"

"NOTHING! You didn't do anything." That's when you began to cry, though the action seemed impossible following your weeks worth of crying, you unleashed a steady stream of tears. But you didn't cry because of how he put his hands on you, how he degraded you, forced you into sex, forced you into waiting on him hand and foot and how he made you absolutely miserable.

You cried because you felt yourself break.

"Don't be upset. You brought this upon yourself. You are the one who ruined it y/n. It's all your fault."

"It's all my fault" you repeated monotonously.

"That's a good girl." He cooed, releasing his grip on your throat and setting you down on your mattress. He kissed your forehead and then left the room. You heard the door lock.

"It's all my fault." You said aloud.

It's all my fault.  
It's all my fault.

It's all my fault.

❄️❄️❄️

On Thursday Andrew finally let you or the house, which is why you were currently rushing down the streets trying to make it to practice on time. You knew you had some begging to do with Fran and Marco. After getting your phone back and turning it on, the notifications didn't stop for a good five minutes.

The rink came into view as you tried to push past the growing pain in your head and ribs. You had to get crafty with your hairstyle to cover the cut and bruise, and you hoped the change wouldn't raise too much suspicion.

You made it inside and headed to the locker room, only to be pulled back by a strong hand and dragged to a nearby storage closet.  
Your captor switched on the light and you pounced immediately, wrapping your arms around the broad shoulders of Philip Zimmerman.

"My god I've missed your face" he whispered into your hair. "What happened is everything okay?"

"I'm fine" you replied quietly, your head against his neck. For a moment you just stood in each others embrace appreciating the comfort he was able to give you after days of feeling so lost and alone.

"No your not. I know your not. What did he do?" Flip pulled away to peer down into your dull, tired eyes. You were beautiful, but you looked so run down and emotionally drained.

"Andrew's mother came to stay with us." You explained. "She doesn't really like me and when the two of them are together.. they sort of play off each other and take turns with me." You felt ashamed at the fact you'd let them do it to you, but you couldn't escape. Terrified at what Landers would do.  
He had everything, your money, passport, documents, driving license, he knew everything about you and he'd use it against you if you tried to run. You'd worked hard over the years to be able to support yourself, to pay for dance and skating and your costumes- but since you started dating Andrew he took that all away. You were now indebted to Fran, and you had no way of paying her back just yet. You had to figure out how to get your money, your life and your dignity back from Andrew before you left him.

"He hurt you didn't he?" Flip didn't know if he wanted to hear your answer.

You couldn't lie to him, but you didn't want to explain what had happened. Instead you tucked your bang behind your ear and revealed the dark purple bruise and the scabbed cut that stretched from your temple to your cheek.  
You heard Flip let out a shaky breath. He hated seeing you with marks on your body, marks that he caused. You felt his thumb stroke across your opposite cheek, trying to comfort you.

But the truth was you couldn't feel anything, not anymore.

Still without saying a word you lifted up the side and the sleeves of your oversized Colorado Viking sweatshirt and revealed the bruised which graced your back wrists and ribs, old and new.

"Birdie..." Flips eyes focused on the pattern of yellow and purple, gaze lingering on your protruding ribs. Had you lost weight since the last time he'd seen you?

"It's okay. It's not so bad." You didn't want to look him in the eye, scared he too could start screaming at you.

"No sweetheart, this isn't okay." Flip turned and slammed his fist against the shelf behind him, the action and the resonating sound causing you to flinch and cower away from him.

"Please.." you whispered, making yourself small by wrapping your arms around you.  
Flip turned around once more and noticed your shaking, your fearful eyes and your cowering position.

"Shit, sweetheart I'm so sorry that was stupid of me. I'm not angry with you baby. Never with you." You let him pull you into his arms, feeling his lips press against your head.

The truth was, you didn't know who to believe anymore. Andrew Landers has clouded your judgement and you were struggling to see if Philip was any different to him in that very moment. The thought alone terrified you.

His lips rested on your forehead, he kept repeating how sorry he was. Trying to make you see the good again.

Once your anxiety subsided, you leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips, showing him that you trusted him. Of course you could trust Flip. He was the only one who made you feel safe, the only one who made the sadness in your head disappear.

"It's going to be okay baby. We are going to think of something to get you out. But I got to keep you safe okay, I can't bare to see you hurting like this." His lips found yours as he pulled you in desperately, needing to feel you beneath him, needing to know you were okay.

"I need you." You whispered. "You can't leave me Philip don't leave me with him. I can't take it much longer" you grew hysterical, "you're the only person in my life who's every really cared. And you hardly ever know me. Please tell me this isn't all an act it a game... I don't think I'd be able to take it"

Flip pulled you in closer, shushing you and rocking you like a child.  
"No baby, I'm not going anywhere. I've never felt like this before, with anyone. You make me want to be good doll, you make me want to be a better person and I'm going to be, because it's what you deserve." He pulled away, hand cupping your face and stroking your cheek as you leaned into his palm. "I'm always going to be here to take care of you"

His kisses you again, this time deeper, more passionately. You had missed him so much.

"And when I see this idiot boyfriend of yours, I'm going to make him pay."


	16. Pick a Side

From then on you and Flip were almost inseparable. He would meet you at the rink in the mornings, your safe place away from Andy, and he'd spend his day watching you train, skating with you and stealing secret kisses from you. Of course he still had hockey duties to do, regular meetings with coach, his own training sessions and heavy gym workouts, but he made sure he had time for you.

Seeing you here with him, with a smile on your face - that's all he wanted. Flip knew that when you were here, Landers couldn't hurt you... and you couldn't hurt yourself.

But, since Wednesday night Flip had noticed more bite marks appearing on your body. Although you had tried to hide it, you couldn't from him with the way he worshiped you.  
It was here, sat in his lap in the truck that we noticed a new on on the inside of your arm. Flip pulled away and rolled your sleeve up further just to confirm what he thought he'd saw. From what he knew of your habits, if it wasn't a bite on your hand it was bad, you had been desperate. And the thought sent sadness plunging though his heart.

He knew how desperate you were, desperate to get out and start living again.. and he hoped, desperate to be with him.  
Your eyes followed his movements as he leaned down to place a kiss over the reddened mark on your forearm. His lips lingered there before they met with your lips once again, he tried to convey all his feelings for you in that kiss.

"I'm sorry" you whispered as he pulled away, your foreheads leaning against each other. You wished you could break this habit, but it was something you had done since you were little.  
"I try not too, I really do. But I just can't help it. It all started when my mom walked out on me and my dad... I didn't know how to manage my feelings so it started biting." Your admission broke him even more. This was the first time you'd spoken of your family or of your history.  
"And then the anger I felt towards her I channeled into skating, when I messed up I bite myself, when I fell over, when I couldn't get a jump right, when I forgot part of my routine... when I felt helpless."

"Baby" Flip whispered, running his hand over the back of your hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for okay. I know it's hard sometimes, and you just don't know how to communicate how your feeling." You nodded.  
"But that's why I'm here. When you feel like biting you talk to me, you call me, you text me, you kick me in the balls I don't care okay. Let me be here for you." You couldn't help but laugh and nod along, a silent agreement to try and break this with Flip's help.

You snuggled into his warm chest, nothing could compare to how safe you felt when you were close enough to hear his strong beating heart. A sound you yearned to hear and a movement you always wanted to feel, in one way or another when you were together your hands always rested over his heart or found his pulse... because that's how you knew it was real, knew he was here.

Flips eyes glanced down to his watch, knowing he was going to be late to practice if he didn't head in soon.  
"Baby I gotta go" he said before smothering you're face in kisses in an attempt to cheer you up. You giggled at him and his silliness before you climbed out of his lap and back into the passenger seat of his truck. Just as you were about to get out, an all too familiar car pulled into the lot parking behind Flip's.

"Shit" you exclaimed before ducking down in front of your seat, trying to make yourself as small as possible.

"What sweetheart?!" Flip said, startled by your outburst.

"Andrew" you whispered back as though he could hear you. Flip glanced around him innocently before clocking the black car Landers was climbing out of with his stick and skates in hand. He hid his anger well but on the inside he was seething at the sight of him, remember what he had said to you.

"And when I see this idiot boyfriend of yours, I'm going to make him pay."

"Sh it's okay, he never comes near me."

"Flip he can't see me with you. He warned me not to talk to you, be near you or even look at you. If he finds out what I've been doing I don't know what he will.."

"It's okay. I won't let him. Don't worry okay. He's nearly inside and then you can get out." He reassured you with a small smile, needing you to know that you'd be okay.

"Alright he's gone." You climbed out of the truck and for one last time today you ran to him and wrapped your arms around his slim waist. Flip laughed at your needy antics but still kissed the top of your head, leaning down to reach your smaller frame.

"Now get out of here" he said playfully smacking your ass and pushing you away.

❄️❄️❄️

The atmosphere inside the rink was as electrifying as ever as the hundreds of Colorado Viking fans screamed out for their team.  
You say by Patrice as usual, the two of you held hands as you watched the boys. But of course your eyes were only focused on Flip.

Every tackle he made, hit he dodged and puck he sent flying into the goal had you on the edge of your seat. You'd never get over how dangerously attractive he was on the ice, but you couldn't help but worry. Since the last game he'd had problems with his shoulder, though he tried to hide it, and you hoped it wasn't causing him too much pain.

At half time you watched the way Flip pulled off his helmet and shook out his damp hair which clung to the side of his face, his eyes scanned the crowd taking it all in until he somehow met your gaze giving you a mischievous wink from the side lines. Which you returned by blowing him a kiss.  
You had never been so attracted to anyone - Especially Hockey Captain Flip, he oozed a certain cockiness and charm which you found infectious, that and the way he was able to take down his opposition. It was only half time, but there had already been numerous times you'd had to discreetly squeeze your thighs together.

But what you didn't notice was the curious eyes which flared at you from the side line.  
Andrew Landers was a proud man. He took pride in what was his and he people he loved. But he couldn't help the rage which bubbles inside him upon seeing how you interacted with Flip. And it became the final nail in the coffin.

In the second half of the game he became ruthless, towards his own teammates and the opposition. His mind was set on bringing down none other than Flip Zimmerman, because he had taken his woman from him. And he couldn't let that happen.

Flip guided his team through the next play, weaving perfectly throughout the defence line of the opposition as they headed for their goal to deliver the puck once again.

That was until he reached Landers.

"Landers break the line!" Flip screamed to him as he came barrelling down the ice, but what he missed was the anger housed behind Andrew's helmet. Without thinking Landers switched his direction and headed straight for Flip.

"What the hell are you doing Landers?" Ron shouted over the commotion.  
"Andy!" Levi shouted too.

Flip was oblivious, his only focus on the puck in front of him.  
And that's why he didn't see Landers coming.

Like a freight train, Andrew smashed into Flip's side, taking advantage of his focus and sending the bigger man tumbling to the ice.

Flip felt his body weight smash against his bad shoulder on top of the surface of the ice.

He groaned in agony feeling the bone popping out of place on impact. For a moment he couldn't will himself to get back up, he simply lay on his side on the freezing ice clutching his arm.

From your seat on the side you saw everything. You saw Andrew's thought process as soon as it entered his head and you saw the same anger he showed to you as he charged towards Flip.  
Your heart stopped when you saw him hit the ice, knowing all too well how much it hurt. Without thinking, you were running to the side lines your eyes on Flip as the medics rushed onto the ice to help him.

Your gaze met Andrew's from where he stood, being tackled by his teammates.

You still couldn't believe it. He looked you dead in the eyes and he knew everything, he knew how your feelings for Flip and the hatred you felt for him. And he wasn't happy about it.

You followed the Medic team as they helped Flip off the ice and took him to their office beside the locker rooms. Jake was Flips substitute, the Game went on and Landers was sent off.

"Flip!" You called after him, you needed to know he was okay. You went barrelling into that office, the doctors trying to stop you- telling you to leave but you were frozen in place.

Flip's jersey had been removed to reveal the dark bruises which covered his bicep, his shoulder and part of his back. You'd never seen such a deep purple before.

"It's okay baby." He said gesturing you to come sit next to him. "I'm okay" he tried to reassure you. You placed your hand in his and kissed his cheek, watching as the doctors got to work.  
The doctors had to push and pull his shoulder back into place, you couldn't bare to watch or bare to hear the sound of his pained cry as the bone slipped back into place. They then set about taping up his shoulder, setting it into place and letting him out his jersey back on before they placed his arm in a tight sling.

"I'm so sorry Flip. This is all my fault." You whispered, trying not to cry. "I should have stayed away."

"Don't baby. This isn't on you. I'm just annoyed it wasn't me beating the crap out of him. God knows he deserves it."

The doctor returned to his seat next to the bed Flip was on, looking over a chart.  
"You're gonna be out for a couple weeks until this heals. Since it's a recurring injury it may take longer. No practice, no heavy lifting and no hockey. You can't afford to hurt yourself more."

Flip sighed but nodded to the doc, telling him he understood and that he'd take it easy.  
He wrapped his good arm around your waist as you headed out the office, you clung onto him desperately hating the fact you were the reason he was hurt.

"Stop looking at me like that Doll I'm okay. Your little boyfriend can't hurt me too bad."

"It's my fault Flip. I couldn't stay away from you."

"And I wouldn't want you too."  
He leaned down the place a desperate kiss on your lips, moving against yours with a kind of aggression you craved to see from him.

And that's when you heard the door burst open.

"There they fucking are!" Andrew came storming down the corridor, eyes red and set on you. "You little fucking bitch" he lunged towards you, but Flip blocked him, pushing Andrew up against the wall with a fist tight around his throat.

"You go near her. I dare you."

"The little whore" Landers spat at you. "You think you can leave me for him? Huh? Think again sunshine. I've got you locked in."

Not wanting to hear other word Flip delivered a sickening blow to Andrew's face, square on his nose. You swore you heard a bone break under the impact of Flip's fist.  
But Andrew fought back, using Flips injury as an advantage, twisting his arms out of place and leaving him groaning in agony.  
"You son of a bitch." He seethed retaliating with a hard punch to Flips temple, aided along by his signature knuckle duster - the one you recognised all yo well.

You almost screamed as you watched him go down, struggling to keep his consciousness with the force of the punch and his existing concussion.

"Such a big bad man hey? You think you can protect her from me?" Flip's eyes were almost rolling into the back of his head as he struggled to stay awake, he had to stay awake to keep this maniac away from you.

That's when Andrew turned to you.  
"You just couldn't help yourself could you darlin?! Needed to be a whore and have two men?"

"Shut your fucking mouth Landers" Flip rasped out willing himself off the floor.

"You've broke my heart y/n. What did I do wrong? What did I do? Was it me kissing other people? Spending time with other people."

You tried to cover your ears to block him out, you couldn't bring yourself to listen to him... because he was right.

"Don't you think it's breaking me, knowing you were with him?" He wretched your hands away from your head and pulled you closer to him, hands crushing your wrists.  
"What did I do honey!" He screamed at you.

"N-nothing."

"That's right. It was all you." He kissed your forehead, the feeling making you feel sick.

"Now say goodbye to your little boyfriend."

"No Landers leave her alone. You fight with me not her." Flip was up and barrelling towards you, seeing the fear in your eyes. He staggered and stumbled but somehow managed to land another punch to the side of Andy's head. Leaving a gash and a trail of blood in its place.

Flip pushed you out the way of his grasp before tacking Landers against the wall once again, his hand winding around his throat impossibly tighter.

"Listen to me you piece of shit. You don't get to touch her. You don't get to lay your dirty little hands on her again you hear me? She's too good for you Andy. Your a low life piece of shit. Mamas little boy. You had to trap her in your life because you knew she'd never stay. She'd never want to be with you." Flip hammered in insults, stumbling over his words due to the agonising ache in his temple.. and you stood there helpless, not knowing what to do you simply listened to his rant.

"You don't like you can't fully control her, so you beat her up instead. Am I right? You hate the fact she's smarter than you.. better than you. That's she's going to achieve something in her life and your going to be stuck in Colorado or back living with Mommy."

Landers fought against Flips hand which constricted his breathing.

"You're never going to touch her, hurt her or manipulate her again. Not while I'm here to put an end to you. Because if you hurt her again Andrew. I'll kill you."

Flip hadn't seen Andrew's movements. Hadn't felt the hand which managed to crawl it way up to his face.

"Flip!" You screamed.

But in the blink of an eye, Andrew had won.

And now he was coming for you.


	17. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - violence/domestic abuse

You knew there would be consequences when he found out... but how could you say no to the happiness he had offered you. In the time you'd known him, Flip Zimmerman made you see the light in the world. He pulled you out of your destructive mind and showed you how the breathe again.

For the first time in since you were a kid, you didn't have to worry.  
You didn't have to look after your distraught father. You didn't have to worry about skating. You didn't have to worry about not having enough money to feed yourself.

With Flip you could just be you, and you could be free.

Andrew has held you captive for too long, you realised that now, and he is unwilling to set you free, willing to use anything against you to get you to stay.

And that's exactly what he did.

With a few simple words he was able to render you into complete unwilling submission, he was able to unravel the defence you'd built up in your mind and turn you into a meek helpless version of yourself. A version you resented with every fibre in your being.

He cut you off from your only family, your father lay sick in a nursing home and he wouldn't let you see him - wouldn't let you call.

He moved you to a different country, you had to leave everything behind in Montreal because he said so.  
He changed every single aspect of your life, and changed everything you loved about yourself. He told you just how ugly and ungrateful you were... so much that you had started to believe him. Andrew had turned your only friends against you, stole your money and didn't let you live.

But laying a hand on Flip was the final straw.

"You fucking bastard" you screamed, pulling your phone from your pocket ready to dial 911. He needed to be locked up, sent away for everything he had done to you... and now for everything he had done to Flip too.

"Help!" You screamed down the eerily empty corridor.

Andy started at you as he wiped the blood from his knuckle duster, an action he'd done in front of you on countless occasions.

"I fucking hate you. I hate who you've made me become. I hate that you've made me weak. I hate that I loved you once Andrew Landers. I hate that you have been able to sink your claws into my life and keep me trapped in your sick fantasy." You lunged at him, every sentence broken up with the sound of you slapping him.  
You heard a small moan of pain leave Flips split lips from his position slumped against the wall. He was okay.

"I hate you. With everything I have."  
Your eyes found Philip as he regained consciousness, this was the man who defended you, took care of you and protected you from everyone and yourself.

"Underneath all of it Andrew.. you're just a sad little boy who's guilty. You destroyed your own life, your own family. So you decided to destroy mine too.  
It was you who had his hand on the trigger wasn't it... the day your father died."

You knew just how to hurt him.

"Your Mama covered it up didn't she. Couldn't bare for her son to be taken away... even if he had just taken away her husband."

"Shut the fuck up." He said, voice dangerously low. "Don't you talk about him."

"You and I both know it wasn't an accident Andy.. see I've got something on you too. But you've just got my money... I've got something that can put you away."

You felt triumphant. Motivated by the thought of bringing him down and taking Flip's hand instead.

You thought of how you'd be able to walk the streets by Flips side, go out on dates, kiss him and hug him in public. How you'd be able to wear his jersey to games, you'd wear 86.  
You'd be able to have a life again, and with Flip you couldn't imagine it being any better.

For a short moment you finally felt free, like you could breathe in the fresh air and appreciate the world around you. Everything seemed brighter, richer.

But Andy knew how to hurt you too.

And in that moment, your world also died.  
The colours faded away and your mind slipped back into its usual nothingness when Andy has you in his grasp.

❄️❄️❄️

You woke up suddenly, shocking yourself as you threw the thin blanket that covered you off your small frame.  
It took you a moment to register the fact you were in the guest bedroom in the apartment.

Was it real?

Your heart pounded as you looked around the room, noticing the small differences.  
1\. The alarm clock from the side table was gone.  
2\. The window was complete covered.  
3\. The room was practically empty.  
Without thinking you scrambled to the door.

It was locked.

You were stuck.  
It was only then that your body registered the pain in your head and your chest. Your temples were pounding and you struggled to take in a deep breathe, but still you continued to bang your fist against the locked door.

"Andrew what's happening what's going on?"  
But there was no answer. The apartment was suspiciously quiet. You couldn't hear the tv, the radio or the hum from the fridge. You couldn't hear Andy walking around or working out.

And that's when it dawned on you. It was real.  
Andrew has got you home, locked you in and left.

This was your punishment.

❄️❄️❄️

You didn't know how long it was before you heard him come home. But by the ache in your stomach you'd guessed it had been almost all day. You heard him walking around, making food in the kitchen and then turning on the tv. He had no intention of letting you out, not today at least.

You would rather have him shout at you, degrade you, manipulate and hurt you than leaving you in complete isolation. Because when it was just you and your mind, you never felt to alone.

You climbed into bed pulling the thin blanket back over your shivering body and you thought of Flip. You imagined he was there with you, holding you close to him with your legs tangled together under the sheets. You imagined you were back in the hotel, happy.

You closed your eyes and dreamed of Philip.

❄️❄️❄️

Flip too had woken up startled, launching himself from the uncomfortable bed beneath him. His mind was foggy and his thought erratic as pain flooded his senses. It was then that he realised where he was.

In a hospital bed.

What happened?  
He asked himself, regarding his sling and feeling the bandage underneath his hair.

Immediately his thought snapped to you. Trying to remember what had happened. All he knew was the sinking feeling inside his chest, telling him it wasn't good.

Moment passed before the door to his room opened, Ron stepping in with a coffee in hand.

"Hey man you're up. How you feeling?" He asked you, taking a seat next to the bed.

"What the hell happened. How long was I out?"

"Nearly three days. You took a nasty hit from that bastard on the ice, messed with your head a lil bit." Rob chuckled slightly.

"What do you mean?" Flip asked... surly Landers hadn't hospitalised him from that tackle. His mind was racing trying to pieces together the parts of the blank puzzle which filled his mind.

"Yeah coach found you passed out in the corridor outside Docs office, they clearly didn't patch you up enough."

The corridor.  
The kiss.  
Landers.  
The fight.  
Y/N.

"I have to get out of here. Two days?! Two fucking day?! Anything could have happened... he could have done anything to her." Flip was jumping out of bed and pulling the needles from his arm.

"Whoa man take it easy. It's cool."

"NO ITS NOT RON! I COULDN'T KEEP HER SAFE!" He shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Landers. He saw me and y/n, he knows about us. I didn't pass out Ron he knocked me out. And now he has her again and he's going to hurt her. We gotta get her out man, you gotta help me get to her." He trailed off as a wave of dizziness hit, forcing him to stumble back and land back down on the lumpy mattress.

"Landers... you were in an fight with him?" Ron asked trying to comprehend the gravity of the situation at hand.

Flip nodded along with each of his statements.

"He knows about you and y/n"

Nod.

"He saw you kissing her.."

Nod.

"And now he's going to hurt her for it."

Nod.

"Has he hurt her before?"

Nod.

"Jesus Christ. We can't let him get away with this Flip he assaulted you, we've got a stadium of witnesses."

"I don't care about me. I only care about her."


	18. Savior

It took a further two days for Flip to be released from the hospital, with the extent of his concussion and the inability to use his left arm he was kept in for observation.  
Ron and Patrice picked him up on that Thursday afternoon with a plan. The three of them sat determined to get you out and away from Landers.

After catching Ron and Pat up the speed they were more than willing to help.  
"I knew there was something fucked up about him." Patrice had said upon hearing what Landers had been able to do to you.  
"Majorly fucked if you ask me." Ron had agreed.

"I can't believe I didn't know... I just thought she was quiet or maybe self conscious with the way she covers up. I should have seen the signs earlier" Patrice looked heartbroken, after only knowing you for a short while she had really started to consider you a close friend.

"Why hasn't she just left him already?" Ron asked.

"It's just not that simple." Flip ran a hand though his hair, the stress of the situation was starting to get to him. "If she could have left years a go she would have. It's hard to see when someone you love is using you... manipulating you. It's even harder when you become terrified of them. Landers controls everything about y/n. He controls her bank accounts, hides her passports and documents, cut her off from her family, takes her phone away. The list goes on. Sometimes you don't notice the abuse until it's too late."

Flips words sat heavily inside Ron's car. The couple took in everything he said and mulled it over, gaining a better understanding of your situation.

"She loved him once. It's not always easy to let go."

The journey to Landers apartment took around forty minutes from the hospital, Ron pulled up outside the building and before he'd even turned the car off Flip was out.  
His eyes scanned the small parking lot and the surrounding streets. Andrew's car wasn't here.

"I don't think he's in, which makes this a whole lot easier. Did you bring the bags?" Flip asked Patrice, watching as she held up his numerous hockey duffel bags. He nodded then went straight for the front door.

Ron spoke to the older door man who sat behind the front desk. "Hey man, were here to see Andrew Landers, which apartment is he in"

"You don't know your friends full address?" The older man tsked eyeing the trio suspiciously.

"Please Sir, it's very important that we see him." Flip begged, trying to use some old timer charm on his ancient ass.

It took some convincing but eventually the old man let you up after telling you which apartment she was in. 5B. Flip repeated the number in his head as a means to keep him sane. His mind was racing at what he could see once he was through that door. We're you even there? Had Andrew taken you away from him?

It wasn't until they were stood outside 5B that Flip felt the dread creeping into his mind.  
Patrice knocked on the door and they waited for an answer.

But there was nothing.

She knocked again and again there was no answer. "They mustn't be in" her voice trailed off.

Flip was growing impatient, he was desperate to see you, to know that you were okay.  
He hadn't seen you since the game, he needed to see your pretty face. He carefully pushed Pat aside and began pounding on the door.  
"Landers you're there?" He shouted through the wood, but still there was no answer.  
"Y/N?!" Nothing.

In a moment of madness he tested to see if the door was unlocked. His hand wrapped round the handle as he said a silent prayer.  
Some how, somewhere, someone must have been watching over him because the front door swung open right before his eyes.

The three walked into the apartment, noticing its dark and dirty interior. There were used dishes piled everywhere, dirty clothes, and empty takeout containers strewn across the living room and carrying on throughout the small space.

"Y/N?" Flip's voice was loud, echoing through the small apartment. "Birdie?" He begged.

"I'm going to look around" Patrice said before heading towards the kitchen.

Flip felt at a loss, running his shaking hands through his hair.  
"At least we know they haven't gone far, todays newspaper is on the coffee table" Ron said in full detective mode. Flip scouted round the apartment looking for clues that could lead him to you. His mind registers Pat walking down the dark corridor which he assumed lead to the bedrooms as he shuffled through the papers around the living room.

"Guys. One of these doors is locked." She said curiously before she began knocking on it. "Hello??" She called out. It was faint but she swore she could hear something behind the door. A small rustling.

"Flip I think someone in here." With her words he went storming down that corridor.  
"Shh listen." He places his ear up against the wood and with everything he had he listened intently. He almost gave up ... but then he somehow heard a small strangled breath, followed by an even smaller pained cough.

Flip didn't waste another second of wondering, reaching down to force the door open. He juggled the handle once, twice just to make sure it wasn't just stuck.  
"Birdie can you hear me? It's me sweetheart it's Flip and Ron and Trice too. I'm going to get this door open okay." His voice was desperate as another wave of panic set in. His movements sloppy and chaotic, willing every bit of strength he had in his one good arm, holding it would be enough to get to you.

"Flip you'll hurt yourself" he heard Ron say, pushing him out the way. But he didn't care. He had to get to you... if you were even in there. He watched as Ron tried to open the door, using his shoulder to slam against the wood.

"Anyone know how to pick a lock?" Patrice said.

"Did anyone see a key lying around?" Ron countered. This was taking too long.

Flip pushed his friends down the corridor before bracing himself against the parallel wall and with everything he had, sent his cowboy boot slamming against the wood - just above the lock. The force shook the door but didn't do enough to open it. So he tried again, kicking furiously at the barrier which stood in between you and him. On the fourth kick the door flew open, slamming against the wall and startling everyone in the hallway.  
Without wasting another second Flip stormed in. But had to stop in his tracks, almost falling to his knees upon seeing what was in front of him.

The room was dark, the windows boarded up, the only light source being the dim bulb in the adjoining small bathroom.  
In the corner, slumped against the wall was the unmistakable shape of your form. For a moment Flip didn't know what to do... were you still breathing? He had to squeeze his eyes shut, willing the bad images out of his brain.

Please god..  
He thought to himself.

Behind him he registers Ron and Trice entering the room, they too stopping in their tracks.  
"Oh my god." They both said in unison.

Flip had never been more scared in all his life. But he had to get to you.

Careful he crossed the room and rounded the corner of the unmade bed before he crouched done in front of you.  
"Baby?" His shaky voice whispered as he watched you stir. "Baby can you hear me?" He took your hand and pressed his fingers to your wrist, feeling the slow and steady beat of your heart. Relief washed over him, knowing you were still with him.

It took a few moments for you to come to your sense, eyes opening slowly and glancing around the room. You began to cry before your eyes met the gaze of your favourite person.

"Is this real?" Your voice cracked from the days without water. You reached up and placed your hand around his wrist, feeling that beat you loved so much.

"I'm here Doll. I've got you now." Flip moved forward to scoop you up for the corner, gently placing you down on the edge of the bed - holding you tight to keep you steady.

"Trice can you go pack some of her things and bring a change of clothes?" Flip said quietly watching as she pulled Ron out the room behind her, giving you a moment alone with each other.

"Patrice is here?" You whispered, trying to see your friend.

"Yeah she is baby, and Ron, we came to get you." Flip crouched on his knees before you, taking in the state you were in. Your hair was messy, eyes dull and heavy, you only wore a massive grey T-shirt which he assumed was Andrew's- that thought alone was enough to make his blood boil. But most of all, his eyes lingered on the fresh bruises on your face. Your lip was split down the middle, your eyes black and blue and your right cheek was almost a bright purple too.  
He took in a shaky breath, knowing he had failed you.

"Oh baby what did he do to you?" A small tear fell down his face as he looked up to you.

"It doesn't matter, you're here now." You whispered to him, raising your hand to cup the side of his face and wipe his tear away.

"C-can you take me away? I don't want to be here anymore?" Your voice was small and almost childlike as you asked the question.

"I'm going to take you home with me Darlin, Patrice is packing your things and I'm going to take you home. But first I need to make sure you're okay. You might need to go to the hospital."

"I'm fine" you whispered as he began to check over you.

"Are you hurt? Show me?" He said after noticing a small wince you tried to hide.

"Before he left this morning he- he kicked me in the back and it's a little sore." You said, your cheeks heating up with embarrassment.  
With your permission Flip lifted up your shirt to reveal dark black bruises which reached from the base of your neck to the bottom of your back. He had to stop himself from loosing it, it took everything in him but he managed to stay calm.

"We're going to go get you checked out okay sweetheart, and then I'm taking you to the police station and you're going to report him. I'm not letting him get away with this anymore."

"Will you- will you stay with me?" You asked, eyes meeting his as they filled with tears.

"I'm not leaving you. Never." You sat for a moment with your forehead pressed against his, just appreciating the moment. Flip was here, he came to get you... he was going to take you home.

"How long have you been in this room Birdie?" He almost didn't want to know the answer.

"Since the game I think... I don't know how long ago that was"

"That was almost a week ago baby."

"Oh" was all you could say, you didn't know whether to feel sad or angry... you didn't know if you had the strength for it either.  
"I've missed a lot of practice then." Was all you managed to say.

Flip leaned his forehead against yours again, but was interrupted by Patrice knocking on the door. She offered you a smile, but you couldn't help but feel like everyone was judging you.

"He's never- I never let him- if I had the chance" you began to say before Flip interrupted.

"No one here is thinking this is your fault Birdie. No one is judging you. We are all judging Landers. Never you." He said, as if he was able to read your thoughts.  
You nodded and watched as Patrice walked closer, placing fresh clothes down on the bed.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and change your clothes and Flip and Ron can finish your packing and make you something to eat?" Patrice said as she took your hand in hers.  
"When was the last time you ate?" She asked.

You had to think about it, and that was all Flip needed to know.  
"I'll fix you something to eat baby okay. You get ready." He kissed your forehead and left the room. Stopping as he got to the living room and taking in a much needed breath.

"I'd never of thought Landers would be capable of something like this.." Ron trailed off. "I guess you never really, truly, know someone"

"I'm sorry Flip, by the way... for my past comments about y/n.. and for not believing you. I guess I just wanted to think that Landers was actually a good guy. At least to her."

Flip nodded, accepting his best friends apology before he pulled him in for a quick hug and a slap on the back.  
"We will take care of her Flip. We all will."

❄️❄️❄️

After showering, changing into a pair of flared leggings and a baggy sweatshirt, eating,l and persuading Flip that you didn't need to go to the hospital, you finally left the apartment.  
You still felt weak but Flip made sure to help you down the flights of stairs and down into the lobby.

"Hey Mr Diaz" you said waving to the doorman.  
"Good afternoon y/n" he greeted you with a smile, but you watched as his eyes lingered on your bruised face.  
"When Andrew gets back, you don't tell him I've left or who i left with okay?"  
The old man nodded, understanding the situation and then he watched you walk out the front door. You'd never felt such relief wash over you as you did in that moment. You took in lungfuls of the fresh air that you'd been deprived of, and with it you acknowledged the beginning of something new. This was it. You wouldn't be going back into that apartment or back into Andrew's life.

Flip took your hand and lead you to Ron's car, making sure you were sat comfortably before he rounded the car and got in the back beside you. He leaned over your smaller frame and helped you with your seatbelt, leaving a kiss on the tip of your nose. You held his hand as you watched the apartment building slip out of sight. You didn't know where you were going, where you would end up or what would happen on the future - but you knew that if you had Flip everything would be okay.

❄️❄️❄️

Ron had drove you back to Flip's house so he could pick up his truck and take you to the police station. Patrice hugged you tight and kisses you on the cheek, telling you to call her soon to make plans, and Ron gave you a small squeeze on the shoulder before the two of them got back in the car and made their way down the dirt road which lead to Flips house.

You took on the sight before you, his house looked more like a ginormous log cabin than your traditional American home. And you lived it, the exterior reminded you of the houses you'd see in Canada and you were hit with a strong sense of nostalgia, remembering your family home.

"We should head to the station now, if that's okay with you baby. Wait in the truck okay I'll just go drop your things inside." He gave you a kiss and handed you his keys.

You slightly struggled with pulling yourself up into the cab given the soreness of your back but you managed it. Soon enough Flip was joining you, making sure you were buckled up, and driving back towards Colorado Spring.

On the way Flip told you about the friends he had on the police station, he talked animatedly about one man named Jimmy who had been a very good friend and father figure to him.  
Knowing that Flip had friends at the station helped to put your mind at ease and calm the dread that had filled your chest. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Flip was the one to walk up to the front desk and tell the receptionist that you needed to speak with an officer to report a case of domestic abuse. The lady behind the desk gave you a sad smile before telling you an officer would be out to get a statement from you shortly.

You waited in the uncomfortable chairs, your leg bouncing up and down uncontrollably as the urge to bite yourself hot you in full force.  
"Everything is going to be okay sweetheart I promise you. Squeeze my hand instead of biting okay?" Honestly as more time went on you believed Flip had the ability to read minds. You took him up on his offer, squeezing his hand with everything you had and the urge subsided.

A male officer dressed to the nines in his navy blue uniform walked over to the desk and picked up a small file before making his way over to you. He greeted you with a kind smile and introduced himself as Officer Nathan Reece before he shook your hand. His nice aura putting you at ease even more.

He told you that only you could come back to make your statement which Flip began to protest at before you kissed his cheek and told him it would be okay. So you left him waiting in the chairs and made your way further into the station.

It was scary but you felt relieved as you sat with Officer Reece, who asked questions and collected evidence. You told him everything about your relationship with Landers, from start to finish. He made his notes and listened intently- surprising you when he told you he was a hockey fan so he knew who Andrew was.

The team were local hero's in Colorado Springs... maybe no one would believe you.

The interview concluded with Officer Reece taking photos of your bruises to add to the file, with him telling you he'd look into it further... but that it may not go further if there wasn't enough evidence to support your statement.  
You were disappointed, knowing nothing could happen... but still you were out of there. And for now that's all that mattered.

You told Flip everything on the way back to his house, he shared your disappointment- wanting to go back there and get Jimmy straight on the case to getting this fucker arrested. But you reassured him it was okay. That evening was better now.

The familiar dirt path and pine trees came into view as Flip pulled up on the land outside his house, parking in front of a small wooded garage. He got out of the car and before you had the chance too, opened your door and helped you down onto the gravel of his driveway. You thanked him with a kiss, feeling all the emotions of the day; helplessness, stress, anger, pride and love - crashing over you all at once.

Flip took your hand in his as you both turned towards his house.

"Welcome home baby."


	19. Sleepover

"Okay so, this is the bedroom"  
Flip had been giving you a tour of his house and it was safe to say you were in awe. The decor, the furnishings everything rolled into one made it feel so cosy and homey. You hadn't been in a house like this since you were a kid.

He had given you a full tour of every aspect of his house, including showing you his own bedroom in great depth- which you weren't exactly complaining about. The room was dark for the most part, with grey walls and bed sheets it exuded masculinity. But what you loved most about his bedroom wasn't the four poster bed, the pictures of him or his hockey trophies.. it was glass doors opposite his bed that lead out onto a huge balcony. You wandered out and immediately were hit with the scent of the trees and the earth surrounding the property. The air was quiet, all that could he heard were the birds in the distance and your own steady breaths. You were in awe.

Flip walked up behind you, appreciating the view of you leaving on the balcony fence and looking out to the world. The view from his balcony had never been so beautiful.

He walked up behind you and wrapped you in his arms, leaning your back against his broad chest. You finally let out a sigh of relief, sinking back into his muscular chest and surrounding yourself with his touch. Flip was mindful of your injuries, but he couldn't help but squeeze you and pull you in impossibly closer.

"Thank you." You whispered to him, just loud enough to be heard over the sound of the wind in the trees.

"For what Darlin?" He asked, his chin resting against the top of your head.

"Saving me."

"You didn't need me to save you Birdie, you did that all on your own by walking out of that door. You were courageous, and I'm so proud of you." He kisses the side of your face, lingering there for a moment.  
You turned round and pressed your lips against his, appreciating a much needed moment on closeness, of passion. Everything that you had been deprived of with Andrew was there in that one kiss. It was sweet and gentle, and you never wanted it to end.

"I'm selfish really" Flip said after breaking the kiss. "I didn't go to your apartment for you... well not entirely. I went for this moment right here. To have you in my house, in my arms... and you with me."  
You laughed at his words, leaning up to kiss his jawline before learning out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I've got a feeling this isn't the end of me and Andrew."

"I'm here baby. You don't ever have to go back to him again, okay?" You nodded in response before turning back to look at the view.  
His hand wrapped around you, holding you deliciously tight.

"I love it here" you said, referring to not only the beauty of his home, but the warmth of his embrace too.

❄️❄️❄️

Flip had showed you to his guest bedroom, and let you unpack some of your belongings before he called you downstairs for dinner.

You almost fell down the flight of dark wooden stairs at the sight before you. Flip stood in front of the stove, filling the space in the kitchen. With a towel thrown over his shoulder and a single strand of hair falling against his forehead.

"There she is" he said with a grin, turning to start plating their meal. He set down the most beautifully cooked steak and homemade fries, and some steamed vegetables - the sight and smell made your mouth water.

"Flip what.."

"I made you dinner" he said with a wide grin upon seeing your reaction.

"But I would have - Andrew never-"

"Exactly. When you're in my home we are equal darlin. Now come sit down." He pulled out the wooden chair for you, waiting for you to accept his offer.  
You were giddy as you ran to him, placing a kiss against his eager lips before sitting down.  
"Thank you Philip" you said, gazing upon the huge plate in front of you.

No one had ever made you dinner before...

"You're welcome Birdie. Now just eat what you want okay" he winked before the two of you began tucking in.

After dinner had been eaten and the dishes had been cleaned and dried, Flip pulled you outside to sit on his lap by his fire pit. The flames casted a beautiful orange glow around his house and the trees you loved and you sat there in awe not knowing what to look at, the view or Philip Zimmerman.

Despite the heat it was giving off your body still trembled from the cold evening air as much as you tried to hide it, not wanting to ruin this moment of calm.  
Flip however notices everything, especially when it comes to you. He watched you shiver for a short moment before standing to pick you up and placed you back down on his lap, wrapping you securely in his arms.

For a moment everything was perfect. Everything that had happened in your life up until this moment was worth it, because you got to have him. Of all the girls that threw themselves at Flip at games, press conferences, on social media... even just in the grocery store. He had chosen you. He wanted you in his home, he wanted to cook for you and to care for you. And the realisation made your heart beat faster in your chest.

Your eyes landed on him, gazing upon his prominent cheek bones, strong nose and clean facial hair. His dark brown locks almost reached his shoulders, curling on their way down and inviting you to run your hands through them. His eyes were your favourite though. You'd never seen such a rich colour of hazel with a tint of green and gold swirled in together so cohesively. You could study Flip Zimmerman for the rest of your life and never get bored.

You moved closer to him and nuzzled his cheek with your nose, slowly moving down to eventually place kisses against the pulse of his neck. You heard him release a groan of satisfaction, which only made you feel all the more powerful. His hands which rested on top of your thighs across his lap, began to squeeze and caress your muscles, making their way slowly up your body. Your lips ran delicately across his olive skin until you found his own pink lips, connecting you to him. For a moment you fought for dominance, moving against his mouth at a slow and somewhat aggressive pace, but he won when he bit down on your lower lip eliciting a quiet moan from you.

He lifted you again so that your thighs straddled his, your body looked even smaller when it was pressed up against his.  
Flip brought a hand up to cup the side of your face, slowly moving around to grip the nape of your neck in an act of authority.

He pulled you impossibly closer, trying to feel everything and touch everything on top of him.  
You were sure any second now he'd lift you once again and take you up to his bedroom, finally.

But a twig snapping in this distance forced you to pull back in fright. You locked around quickly, not hearing Flip's deep voice try to pull you back to him.

Because I'm your mind you felt eyes burn into you, and you swore they were the lifeless eyes which belonged to Andrew Landers.

"Birdie" Flip rasped your nickname, pulling you back from your panic to the reality before you. "There's no one here, you're safe." But his words of reassurance did nothing to banish the fear you now housed for Andy... the fear of what he could do to you. Of what he could do to Flip.

"I'm sorry" you whispered, realising how ridiculous you were being. "I just- I'm." You took in a heavy sigh as thought raced around your head. You felt Flips hand stroke against your cheek comfortingly, he was trying to bring you back to him. Not liking the anxiety that a single noise in the darkness could bring you.

"Shh it's okay baby. I've got you, you're safe here" he reassured you once again as tears began to build behind your scared eyes.

"I'm still so scared of him Flip.." your shaky voice admitted.

"I know sweetheart, I know." He pulled you in close so your face rested in the crook of his neck.

"It feels like all my life, people have taken advantage of me. Hurt me. So now that you're here being so kind, cooking for me, letting me into your home and holding me close to you... now that I've had it, I don't want to be taken away from it." You tried your best to explain the million and one feeling which consumed you. "I'm the one thing in life I can control, and he took that from me too. He took everything Flip. He made me scared of being in my own home, and scared of leaving it in case he shouted at me. I just wish I could turn back the clock to the night I met him, I wish I could have been smart enough to just walk away. Maybe then I'd of walked into you."

Flip's heart ached at the feeling which left your body, he hated the fact you had been manipulated for so long. He wished he could have done something earlier. But he was going to do everything in his power now to make you feel safe again.

"In a way Birdie, I kinda know how you feel. Obviously not to your full extend. But I know what it's like to be taken for granted, for the people to love to hurt you and belittle you." He explained, eyes meeting your sad ones that were willing him to explain.  
"I can't compare my experiences to yours sweetheart, but just know that you'll never have to face anything alone, ever again. Not when I'm here."

❄️❄️❄️

After making sure you were comfortable in the guest room, double checking the fire was out and the doors were locked and making sure you were sound asleep, Flip lay wide awake in bed consumed by thoughts of you.

He took in the gravity of the day, how strong you had been and just how you were living with Landers. He wished he could have helped you sooner, gotten you out sooner so that you would have had to endure the pain you tried so hard to hide from him. He had watched you throughout the way, wincing, aching and even crying over the pain he had inflicted on your body, and for once Flip didn't know what to do.

The police seemed useless as soon as Landers's name was dropped and they made the connection with him and the team. Lucky him.  
But Flip wouldn't let him off that easy. He already had plans to go to straight to coach Bridges and get his ass off of his team. Flip wanted to climb the NFL league, but he sure as hell didn't want Andrew Landers on top with him.

For years he had been weary of Andrews erratic behaviour and unpredictable mood swings on the ice, Flip had lost count over how many times he'd lashed out at the boys on the team. He could only imagine the ways he would channel all his anger into you as soon as he got home. The though made Flip shiver, a wave of uneasiness coursing down his spine.

He looked off into the darkness of his bedroom, yes focusing on nothing in particular as his mind swirled with images of you.  
Everything from the first time he met you, to the sight of you cowered in the corner of that apartment. Each memory had played a pivotal part in his life in such a short period of time.

Meeting you had made his heart beat again.

Skating with you had made him feel like a child again.

Dancing with you in the bar had made him ache to be loved and to have someone to love again.

Taking you out to eat, or running errands with you or just spending time doing mundane things with you had made him want to live again.

Kissing you had made him want again.

And seeing you hurting had made him hurt again.

In every way possible you had impacted Flip Zimmerman's somewhat mediocre life. You had injected such a measure of happiness back into his darkness and his solitude.  
When you were around, Flip didn't have to think about how much he failed his parents or his ex fiancée. He didn't have to think of what he sacrificed to live or the breathe.

All he thought about was you.  
And how much he so desperately wanted you to stay a part of his life.

He would wait for you. Until the moment you were ready to be loved by him.

But he knew he would have to be careful with you, especially with how Landers had been treating you. Although you had almost trusted Flip immediately, he knew it would still take time for you to adjust to him and his feeling for you.

As far as he knew, Landers had been your only serious relationship - a relationship he dictated and controlled. A relationship where you felt so lost and unwanted that it almost drove you to insanity. Flip knew you weren't used to being looked after, or having someone to care for you. He knew as soon as he saw your reaction to him making dinner.

You had never truly been loved by someone, and Flip was going to change that.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on his door. The noise startling him so much that he almost reached for the gun he kept tucked away in his nightstand, until he remembered his house was no longer empty.

"Come in" his sleepy voice rasped, he watched as yous stepped around the wooden door.

In a small pair of pyjamas, with messy hair and tired eyes you stood before him- clutching onto the blanket he left you with.

"I- I had a bad dream" you said in such a small voice Flip almost didn't hear it. Without thinking he pulled back the edge of the covers and made room for your small form, patting the empty space on the mattress.

"I got you baby it's okay." He said, pulling your head against his bare chest as you clung onto him and the plush blanket simultaneously.

"I dreamt that this wasn't real, that you never came to save me... that I was back with Andrew." Your innocent eyes bore into his as he took in your words.

"You're safe with me Birdie. You'll never have to be back with him again." He kissed the top of your head, feeling your body relax into his as he pulled you closer.

"Can I stay?" You whispered.

"You can stay forever."

Flip knew there would be nothing in his life he would cherish more than you.


	20. Done

You stirred awake in the early hours of the morning, finding it difficult to get rid of the images of Andrew that were swimming around your head.

You debated whether to go to Flip... he said if you needed anything to just wake him. But he needed his sleep too.

You tried for another hour which only left you waking suddenly in a cold sweat. So without thinking you climbed out of the plush bed, grabbed a blanket and walked the dark hallway down towards Flip's bedroom.

Taking in a nervous breath you knocked lightly on the door instantly regretting it as the noise rang out through the quiet night.  
As you waited for a response you held back a shiver, the shorts of your pyjamas doing nothing to ward off the cold.

Soon enough you heard rustling noises from behind the door, and then a deep voice.  
"Come in"

Without thinking you rushed in and stood in the open door way, taking in the sight of a sleepy Flip with wild hair wrapped up in his sheets. For a moment you simply looked at each other, appreciating the sight of your forms in the night.

"I-I had a bad dream" you whispered, feeling so childish. You almost ran back to the guest bedroom feeling ashes of yourself... until you saw him move.

Flip pulled back the edge of the covers and made room for you, patting the empty space beside him in his massive bed which had to comfort his tall frame.

"I got you baby it's okay." He said, as he pulled you against him. Your hands immediately latched onto him, seeking comfort and warmth. You sunk into the mattress and onto his broad bare chest and let out a sigh of relief.

The action bringing you back to the night in the hotel room. The night were you got a glimpse of each others feelings and succumbed to the desire you felt for each other. Only this time you wouldn't be distracted by thoughts of Andrew, as far as you were concerned he had taken enough of your time and enough of your mind.

"I dreamt that this wasn't real, that you never came to save me... that I was back with Andrew."

"You're safe with me Birdie. You'll never have to be back with him again." You felt his plump lips press against the top of your head as you snuggled closer into him.

"Can I stay?"

"You can stay forever." His voice gruff from lack of sleep, but his words still resonated heavily in your mind. Forever.  
In a way Flip had just confirmed he wanted you to be a part of his life, a part of his future... and you hoped to god that it was true.

Without thinking you reached up and connected your lips to his, immediately feeling the warmth of his mouth. Flip released a small groan, sounding out your name against you as he took hold of your hips and pulled you close.

You moved against him to straddle his lean waist, placing one hand against his chest and the other running up to tug against his hair, getting lost in his curls.

You felt his wide palms and long fingers wrap around your curves, holding you close against him. The warmth of his hands sent you in a spiral. He was here and he was real. This was real.

You moved your hips against his, grinding softly and feeling his bare legs against the exposed skin of your own, your shorts riding up. His teeth grazed against your bottom lip, eliciting a moan from behind your lips.

"God you're so gorgeous." He whispered, taking in the sight of you. Hair messy, lips rosy and in your little silky pyjama set. "How are you so perfect?" He slowed his movements, running a hand through your hair as it cascades post your shoulders.

You say still, feeling his eyes scrutinising your form. A wave of self consciousness coursed down your spine - thoughts of not being good enough, pretty enough, skinny enough were pulled forward to the front of your mind, despite Flip's words.

His movements were stif with the pain he felt in his shoulder, that he tried to hide from you, wanting to appreciate everything in that moment. But this time you noticed in the dim moonlight, you saw his pained expression and almost threw yourself off him.

"Flip I'm hurting you" you whispered when his hands gripped you tighter, closer to him.

"It's fine Darlin, I'm fine."

"No you're not. It's okay." You leaned down to kiss him one last time before you settled in the crook of his good arm, and laid your hand against his chest feeling that strong heartbeat which grounded you and kept you in this beautiful reality.

"I don't like seeing you hurting Philip." You whispered as your eyes grew heavy and your breaths began to even out.

"Now you know how I feel sweetheart" he whispered, more to himself as he gazed upon your sleeping form and pulled you closer.

Flip soon followed you into a deep sleep, but his mind was still racing.  
He knew he would have to be careful with you, be kind to your mind and reassure you whenever he could. Yes, you were here with him but there would be a long road to go down until you'd be able to accept his love.

But he would happily wait for you.

❄️❄️❄️

The next morning you woke in Flip's arms, never having such a peaceful and refreshing sleep and waking with a new sense of hope. You turned over to face him, a ray of early morning sun catching on his cheek bone. A single stand of hair draped over his relaxed forehead. His lips pursed and plush looking.

His biceps bulged around you as he pulled you closer to his chest, tucking you under his chin with a sigh of relief. You felt his muscular thighs pulling you in close and you marvelled at the feeing.

Obviously Flip was in shape, he trained hard and played hard each week, but you'd never seen anyone so strong and formidable. His abs weren't obvious or too in your face but you felt the tight muscles as you ran your hands over his body. You loved to feel the strength of his shoulders and the width of his legs. When you were with him you felt protected by his towering muscular form.

You wished you could wake up like this everyday. Not on the floor of Lander's living room on in the guest bedroom. But here in the arms of Philip Zimmerman.

You placed kisses along his stubbled jaw line and up to his temple before you reluctantly climbed out of his embrace, on a mission to make him a big breakfast as means to start thanking him for letting you say in his home.

You pulled on one of his flannels to cover up from the slight chill in the air and headed down to the kitchen where you set about preparing your signature pancake and bacon breakfast.

You hummed to yourself moving around his vast kitchen, taking metal notes of where things were kept and which cupboard was which. For once you were happy to be making breakfast for someone else, because you hadn't been forced too. Your thoughts turned back to the past two years of your life, and how you felt you had wasted so much time. For the last two years you didn't live, you simply survived.

It wasn't until you felt his strong arms wrap around you from behind that you were pulled out of your dark mindset. Flip placed a longing kiss to your temple before turning you to face him and planting a soft kiss on your lips.

"Good morning Sweetheart" his tone was gentle, as if he was able to sense the cloud of melancholy which surrounded you. "Something smells good." He nodded to the pancakes sizzling on the stove.

"Go sit I'll bring you coffee" you said with a small smile.

"I got it don't worry." He grinned back in return as he moved towards the coffee machine, pulling out two mugs, his gaze or his touch never leaving you as if you'd disappear.  
He loved seeing you like this, fresh faced, hair wild with his flannel swallowing your form. He watched you move around his kitchen with confidence, wanting to make you a permanent presence in his home and in his heart.

Soon enough a heaped stack of pancakes, bacon and maple syrup was placed in front of him. Flip's hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled you back to him, planting a lasting, knee trembling kiss to your lips.  
You joined him at the table with your own coffee and plate of food and the pair of you tucked into your meal. Flip groaned as soon as the sweet saltiness of his breakfast exploded over his taste buds, there was no denying you were the better cook between the two of you.

You watched him wolf his plate down, a hand staying placed on your bare thought in the process, making small squeezes and small caresses every so often.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked you between mouthfuls.

"I should probably go see Fran and Marco. Maybe do some training." You answered him quietly.

Flip's face filled with concern, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea just yet. Landers could be hanging round the rink waiting for you." You let out a shaky breath at the mention of his name.

"I guess you are right..." you trailed off, knowing it would be a good idea to lay low for a little bit.

"How about this. We finish unpacking, have a movie day just us and then I'll head to the store and you can invite Marco and Coach Fran over for dinner, explain everything properly."

Your eyes lit up at the idea and your mind was already made before you nodded to him with a wide smile.

Once your plates were emptied, with Flip finished off your last pancake, you both stood in front of the sink. Flip turned on his radio and let the music fill the warm space. You giggled when he sang along and it turned into full belly laughs when he began dancing around like a goofy idiot. He dropped the dish cloth and pulled you too him, dancing you around the island counter as you both laughed. He spinned you around carefully and dipped you back, eyes never leaving yours.

When he pulled you back up, you wrapped your hands around his neck reaching up to stroke his silky curls which formed at the base of his neck. The radio station played a slower song and the two of you danced closer together, eyes locked and hands stroking wherever they could.

His hands wrapped around your waist as he leaned his forehead against yours. "I love seeing you happy." He whispered.

"You make me happy"

He flashed you his own smile before he connected your lips together. For a second you were both still, simply enjoying the feeling of each other. Butterflies filled your stomach and pushed away the feelings of guilt as you pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue grazed against your lip asking for access which you eagerly granted.

⚠️Tw - steamy⚠️  
The next thing you knew his hands wrapped around the underside of your thigh and he hoisted you up to sit on top of the island you had danced around. Instinctively your legs wrapped around his slim waist, feeling the tough denim and coldness of his belt buckle against your exposed skin.

His lips never broke away from yours in their passionate embrace as you raked your hands over his chest and down his back. No doubt if he was shirtless you'd be marking your territory in little red scratch marks.  
He groaned against your lips causing a certain wetness to form between your thighs. You felt his hard length press against your skin as he pulled you closer around his hips, your butt almost hanging off the counter top. You moaned into his mouth and held onto him for dear life. Wanting, craving more of his touch.

His fingers left fire in their tracks as your body came to life. Never had someone made you feel this was just from kissing and petting.

"You are so perfect" Flip practically purred as he pulled away to look at you, drinking in the sight of your bare thighs wrapped around him and resting so close to his length.  
He could only imagine why you would look like held underneath him as he got to work worshiping and pleasing your naked body. Flip imagined your curves and the sight of his hands squeezing your skin, making it bulge deliciously in his hands. Never had he been so drawn to someone else.

"Please Flip" you rasped, not knowing what you were begging for but the words felt right coming from your mouth.

"You're such a good girl" he whispered, his praise filling you with confidence, something you had never had before - words you'd never heard in a situation like this before... yet it left your panties soaked.

"Please" you moaned again as his hands travelled down to the waist band of your shorts.

"Do you want daddy to touch you angel?" His voice was hoarse as he looked down at you.

"God yes"

"Say it" he demanded, fingers inching under the silk of your shorts.

"Please daddy." You felt naughty calling him such a name, but some how it felt so right coming from you. His eyes almost rolled back in his head when he heard you say it. He had never been with anyone who was comfortable in using such a term. But with you it felt right.

"Good girl" he praised as his hands reached the sweetness between your legs, his world stopping when he felt just how wet you were for him. His fingers traced your lips and your inner thighs, sufficiently teasing you further.

"Oh my god" you moaned out when his finger found your clit, circling the little bundle and setting your body alight. "Please daddy." You moaned again.

"Look at how wet you are for me baby, just from touching you. Look at what daddy can do to you." His finger circled faster as his other hand moved down to slip a blunt finger into your entrance.  
"I bet he could never make you feel like this huh baby. Only daddy can." His finger worked its way inside you as you clamped around him.

Soon you were left a wanting moaning mess as three of his fingers sunk into your sweetness while he still circled your clit.  
"Daddyyy" you whined, grabbing onto the back of his neck.

"You look so pretty filled with my fingers baby. Are you gonna be a good girl and come for daddy?"

"Yes" you managed to rasp as your building orgasm over took you. Your eyes rolled back and you moaned louder for him, never had you felt so deliciously overstimulated.

"Come for me"

❄️❄️❄️

The afternoon had been spent on Flip's couch, wrapped up in thick blankets and each other. Flip had convinced you to watch the Star Wars movies with him, since you had never seen them before. And although you didn't want to admit it to him, you were loving them. But you wouldn't tell him about your liking for the character Obi-Wan... not yet anyways.

Flip was at the store and you sat in the guest room contemplating what to wear for your dinner with Fran and Marco. You had called them later that morning, which they were so relieved to hear from you and of course agreed to come over so you could explain.

You were nervous to tell them what had happened... what would they think of you?

It wasn't until you were alone that the bad thoughts began to creep in. You began to doubt yourself and hate yourself. This is what Andrew had done to you. The years of manipulation had left you feeling empty when your weren't around other people... when you had no light to shine in on your gloomy thoughts.

In times like this you would usually pull out your box from the back of his wardrobe, a small black box you kept with you filled of photographs and memories from when you were happy... that's when you realised it was still at his apartment. And you needed it back.

With that you were up and pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and headed out his front door with all the determination in the world. You knew Flip would kill you when he found out you had gone back on your own... but you didn't care. The items in that box meant more to you than anything, they couldn't be replaced and Andrew knew that. And you knew he would use that to his advantage, so you had to get them back before he remembered.

In that box was everything you had left of your parents. Photographs with your mom before she left. Photographs of your dad before he got sick. And more importantly photographs of the three of you all together.

It took forty five minutes until you were running up the stairs of your old apartment building, your key clutched firmly in your hands. Carefully you unlocked the door and stepped inside, it was quiet. He wasn't here you grinned.

You raced into his bedroom and pulled open his wardrobe before you dove into the back and found your box. With a smile on your face you leaned back on your knees and stroked the lid slightly. Now, you were ready to move on properly and you couldn't wait to get back to Flip.

⚠️Tw- violence⚠️  
Caught up in your happiness, you didn't hear the front door open or sense Andrew stood behind you until his hand was right around your throat and cutting off your airway.

You gasped, dropping the box to the ground and wrapping your hands around his.

"So the bitch is back?" He seethed into your ear. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you got bored of little Zimmerman."

Landers pulled you up to stand in front of him, his hand still wound tight around your throat.

"You don't scare me anymore Andrew." You gasped. "There's nothing more you can do to hurt me."

"We will see about that" was all he said before his fist slammed against your cheek. He held you up to deliver a second blow but his attack fell short when your foot collided with his crotch. He gasped for breath as he crumpled to the ground, releasing you from his grasp.

You weren't sure what came over you, but seeing him in such a position filled you with power. You landed another sickening kick against his groin before you decided to finish the job by kicking him in the face. His nose crunched and bled from the impact and you did nothing but smile.

You leaned down towards him and whispered in his ear.

"You are nothing sweetheart."

Picking up your box you strutted out that bedroom for the last time and slammed his front door closed. The smile etched on your face was unmissable as you hailed a cab and climbed inside, giving the driver Flip's address.  
For the first time in years you felt free. You were done. And you couldn't have been happier.

The driver pulled into Flip's drive way and you handed him a $20 bill when he came to a stop. You saw the truck in the driveway and knew you were in trouble.

Flip was already at the front door when you climbed out, a stern look on his face which soon turned to anger when he saw the bruise forming on your cheek.

"Where the hell have you been and who the hell did that?" He exclaimed... even though he already knew the answer. But you didn't give it to him.

Instead you wrapped your hand around his neck, pulled him down and planted a solid kiss to his lips. He groaned at the sensation and pulled you closer, taking your denim clad ass cheeks in both hands.

"I'm all yours now daddy"


	21. We should talk

With a smile on his face, Flip circled the aisles of his local supermarket on the hunt for the prefect ingredients for tonight's dinner. He knew Marco and Fran were like your family, so he knew he had to impress. Flip stopped when he stood in front of the fresh flowers they had on display... he wondered if you'd ever received a nice bouquet. So he decided he'd stop by the florist on his way home and surprise you with a nice arrangement to put in your room. He displayed a smug grin from then on until he got back in the truck and set off to the little flower shop down the street.

Flip felt somewhat out of place walking into the small boutique in his brown and green flannel and cowboy boots. The nice lady behind the counter must have recognised him as a Colorado Viking and made sure to give him service with a smile.

"What can I get you today Sir?" She approached him, noticing his somewhat confused expression as he took in the array of flowers available.

"I'm looking for something for my gir- friend. For my friend. A surprise" he explained.

"And do you know what they like? Colours they like maybe?"

"Huh I'm not sure." Flip had never been more out of his depth. Elizabeth was easy she liked red roses and that was that. But you didn't seem like a classic red rose kind of person... not to Flip anyways. Maybe you would like rose too or maybe something more unique. His eyes wandered round the store until they caught onto an arrangement at the back, it was darker and pretty and he instantly knew it was very you.

"I'll take that one" he said pointing to the wild bouquet with a mixture of dried and fresh flowers and types of foliage. He was happy with his choice - the arrangement suited you well.

Soon enough he was pulling back into his gravelled drive way and heading into the house with a spring in his step.  
"Y/N I'm home!" Flip called through the house, but to his dismay there was no answer. He dropped the bags on top of the kitchen counter and began searching the house desperately.  
"Sweetheart?" He called again but you were no where to be seen.

His mind filled with worry, immediately reaching for his phone to call you. The phone rang but soon enough he heard the same ring throughout his house. Your phone was sat on the couch vibrating. His name and photo flashing up on the screen.

He sat down and wondered where you had gone... without telling him. Perhaps you'd gone for a walk or a jog? Maybe Fran had asked you to go to her house? Maybe you were at the rink.

Maybe you were at Landers apartment. He hoped you would have been so stupid to go on your own.

There was nothing he could do but wait until you returned.

❄️❄️❄️

Thirty minutes after he returned - he counted each one that ticked by painfully slow - he heard a car pull up in his drive way. Immediately he was up and bounding to the door, seeing you climb out the back of a taxi cab with an old leather box tucked under your arm.

He stood still, anger coursing through his veins which only highlighted when he saw the dark bruise forming across your face. You had been to the apartment.

"Where the hell have you been and who the hell did that?" He exclaimed... even though he already knew the answer.

He stood firm as you wrapped your hand around his neck, pulled him down and kissed him. Flip was left a groaning mess and pulled you closer, leaning down and taking your plump butt cheeks in both hands, squeezing the denim covered curves.

"I'm all yours now daddy" you whispered to him against his lips, your eyes filled with a dark lust as you backed him into the house and closed the door with your foot.

"Wait baby."He pulled away from you reluctantly. "You need to tell me what happened." His finger brushed your cheek carefully.

"I had to get something important." You pointed to the box only leaving him more confused. "Photos. Of my family. The only ones I have left. I couldn't let him take them from me"

Flip's heart melted at the sentiment, but he was still furious with you for going on your own.  
"I understand baby.. but daddy isn't happy with you." He wrapped his hand around your throat squeezing tightly. "I wasn't there to protect you and you got yourself hurt. So I think you need to be taught a lesson"

You moaned at his words as they lit the fire within you, clenching your thighs together in anticipation.

⚠️smut⚠️

Without a second thought he thew you over his broad shoulder and slapped you ass as you squealed in delight. Flip strode through the house like a man on a mission and soon he was stood at the foot of his bed and throwing you down beneath him. His body hovered over you as he put all his weight on his arms next to both sides of your head. As he gazed down at you he fully understood the size difference between you too. His body was almost three times your size as he gazed down at the way he covered you head to toe and soon he was smashing his lips against yours.

You didn't take long to wrap your legs around his slim waist and pull him in closer, desperately seeking some friction against your aching core. You'd never felt so hot and bothered from just a kiss.

Flip groaned as you pulled him in and began slowly grinding against his denim clad hard length. He reached a hand up to your throat once more and wrapped his thick fingers around your delicate skin, loving the way his whole hand could fit around.

"Tsk tsk I don't think so baby. Daddy's going to take his time with you" he pulled away and inched his hands under the bottom of your sweatshirt. "You've been such a bad girl haven't you." His fingered delicately grazed the flesh of your hips, up to your ribs before he took each of your breasts in his hands, squeezing and teasing the sensitive skin.

You moaned against him, looking up at him o so innocently as the heat between your legs raged on. "Please Flip" you whispered, feeling his fingers tug at your nipples. Andrew never bothered to touch you, tease you or make you feel good, it had always been about him. Flip and Landers couldn't be anymore different and you loved it.

Flip pulled the baggy sweatshirt over your frame, being careful when the fabric reached your face so he didn't hurt you, and as soon as he was rid of it his hot mouth began to trail kisses from your neck to your chest finding your nipples and teasing them with his wide tongue.

You moaned against him, bucking your hips and running one hand though his hair as the other gripped the sheets underneath you.

"Tell me you want this y/n. Tell me. We stop when you want to stop okay. I'm not pressuring you or forcing you into anything. I need to hear you say the words baby."

"God yes daddy. Please I need you."

Flip grinned smugly "what do you need baby? What does Daddy need to do?"

"Touch me please" you begged. "Make me feel good."

That's all he needed to hear as he dove back down and nipped the skin of your tits, leaving little red marks in his path downwards. His facial hair tickled your stomach as he left his trail of wet kisses and love bites, eliciting both moans and small ticklish giggles from you.

His hands reached the button of your jeans, the halted all his movements, looking up at you.  
"Are you sure y/n." He asked once again.

"Please"

His hands worked effortlessly as he pulled the denim down your frame unveiling your smooth skin from underneath. Flip groaned at the sight of your muscly legs, obviously he knew you were a skater and that you worked hard, but he was somewhat surprised to see and feel the muscles of your curvy legs - though he didn't know just how self conscious you were of your size.

"You are too perfect" he rasped out massaging down your leg to your feet and back up, teasing you. To took in the sight of you underneath him in just your panties and he felt him self grow impossibly harder, straining against his own blue denim jeans. He stopped for a moment to unbutton his shirt, making sure you were watching his teasing movements. Of course you'd seen him shirtless before but this was different. Now he was all yours.

He pulled the flannel off and revealed his light skin and muscles frame. You eyes traveled from his broad shoulders to his v lines taking him in in all his freckled glory.

His hands trailed down your form and hooked a finger under the waist band of your black lace underwear, looking up to you asking for permission before he pulled them off. A wave of self consciousness coursed through your veins, it had been a while since you were fully naked in front of anyone and you couldn't help but focus on your negative thought.

But they were soon halted when Flip began to worship you body, his hands and lips reached everywhere and soon he was teasing your inner thighs, leaving you a moaning mess.

"Please Philip" you moaned, needing his touch. He smirked as he began to toy with your core, his thick finger soon coming into contact with your small bundle of nerves, rubbing in slow circles through your wetness.  
"Look at you baby. So ready for me" his voice rasped as his eyes focused on you.

"Oh god" you moaned again, eyes pleading for more.

"You're such a naughty girl aren't you. You've been craving this for so long, needing daddy's fingers. But you've been a bad girl haven't you. And bad girls don't get to come until I say so."

The next thing you knew, his fingers were grazing against your entrance spreading your juices. You begged him, needing to feel him. And soon enough he delivered. His finger plunged into you eliciting a quite moan as he began to work in and out, stretching you out and filling you up.

"Fuck baby" Flip whispered, eyes focused on his hand and the sight beneath him. "Look at this tight little pussy. So wet for daddy" his words stirred that feeling in the pit of your stomach and caused your cheeks to turn pink.  
Before long, another two of his thick fingers had been added as he began to relentlessly move inside of you, his fingers curling to graze your sweet spot. His other hand worked to grab you anywhere he could, pulling you up by your throat and resting your forehead against his as he held onto your neck.

Flip could listen to your moaning for the rest of his life, the switch from melodic to desperate sounds sent blood rushing down to his throbbing cock which painfully strained against his jeans.

"Oh god daddy I'm gonna come. I need to come." You almost screamed.

"Not until daddy tells you baby. He needs to teach you a lesson."

A desperate groan left your lips as you fell backwards against his plush mattress, his free hand reaching down to play with your clit. He felt your thighs began to shake as your pussy clenched around him, he knew you were close... but he wasn't done with your yet.

Just as you were about to reach your peak, he pulled out, leaving you breathless and wanting.  
"No no no pleaseee please Daddy don't stop."

"Baby has to learn not to disobey. Now get on your hands and knees." Flip took hold of your hips and helped you to flip over, taking in the sight of you before him. Your plump ass right in his face and spread out for him.  
"Look at you so ready for daddy aren't you." He leaned in and licked a trail from your clit to your ass. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you daddy. I need you."

"Need me to do what baby use your words."

Your cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson as you rasped out "I need you inside me Flip. Please"  
Flip worked his belt buckle and pulled off his jeans, his finger filling you once again while he worked to get the rest of his clothes off.

After he pulled on a condom, You felt his thick member probe your entrance, collecting your wetness and rubbing against your clit. You guided your hips back to press against him, desperately wanting to feel him filling you. And like a mind reader, Flip pushed forward and into you, easing in slowly to let you adjust to his girth.

Not even half way in and you already felt deliciously full. You moaned out profanities and encouragements as he began to pound into you, his wide hands encompassing your hips as your face pressed into the mattress.

"That's it baby. So good for me. No one can make you feel this good can they?"

"Fuck no Flip" you screamed.

"That's it. Good girl. Good you're such a good girl for me. Come on my cock and be a good girl." He felt you clench around him, as he spread you ass cheeks further apart, taking in the delicious view, moaning at the sight.

"Daddy I'm gonna cum." You chanted, turning your head to the side to try and see him. It was difficult but you were able to make out his die profile which towered over you, seeing strands of hair falling over his face and his cheeks turning red as he thrusted into you. His hard reaching around your hips to play with your overstimulated clit, making you moan louder and tremble harder.

"That it, you're taking me so well baby. Your cunt all stretched out for me and eager. Come for me like the good girl you are." Your brain almost stopped functioning as your body went still for a couple seconds before the tidal wave of your orgasm hit. You were left writhing and moaning, feeling your juices drip down your thighs as Flip almost roared behind you, feeling his member twitch as he too found his release.

The room was filled with the sounds of your combined heavy breathing as you both stayed still for a minute.

Flip pulled out and you already felt empty without him. He discarded the filled condom in his adjoined bathroom and returned with a damp wash cloth to clean you up. Once he knew you were clean, he collapsed on the bed next to you and took you in his arms leaving kisses on the side of your face.

"You did so good for me baby. Daddy is so proud of you." His words filled you with a sense of pride as you bit back a small smile.

"You were perfect." You whispered into his neck. "You made me feel so good Flip. No one has ever made me feel like you do. No one has ever made me come like you do."

Your words set in to his mind, a small confirmation of just how bad landers was in bed. It was always about him. But today it would be all about you.

"And... I'm about to do it again."

❄️❄️❄️

The door bell rang hours later and as Flip was busy cooking up a storm in his kitchen, you headed out to greet your guests. You tried your hardest to push aside that delicious soreness between your legs to the back of your mind as you took Fran in a bone crushing hug.

"My god it's good to see your face." She said, her chin resting on top of your head. "Are you okay lovie?"

"I am now." You then focused your attention on Marco, who picked you up and spun you around placing a kiss on the side of your head.

"Finally" he whispered, gesturing to Flip and giving you a wink.

"Come on in. We should talk".

You watched as Fran and Marco greeted Flip like they would to you, with open arms kind words and bright smiles. You weren't sure what you and Flip were just yet, but you could see he already fit in well with your family.

"Hello again Philip." Fran said as she pulled him into a hug, leaning up to whisper "I hope you've been looking after her" in his ear.

Marco greeted him with a 'bro-hug' and the same look before bottles of wine were opened and the food was served. The four of you sat around the table and talked about anything and everything. Fran even grilled Flip with questions like I mother would when you brought your boyfriend home for the first time.  
"Flip this pasta is delicious" everyone nodded in agreement with Fran "did you make this from scratch?"

"Yeah I did, just a recipe I picked up over the years." He replied. You smirked knowing you'd told Flip all about Fran's Italian heritage, he was definitely trying to impress her.

You looked up from your plate and your eyes caught on the beautiful bouquet of flowers in the centre of the table, that Flip had given you just hours ago.  
After your little... adventure in his bed, the pair of you had showered together. His actions had never made you feel more taken care of or protected, he massaged beautiful smelling soap into your body, washed and rinsed your hair, and most importantly he just held you close to him.

And you knew deep down, if things continued like this you'd be falling for Philip Zimmerman, if you hadn't already.

The bouquet had been such a beautiful gesture, the fact he took the time to pick out something which reminded him of you had warmed your heart, and you know you'd have to do something to thank him later.

Once everyone plates and a few bottles of wine were emptied, Flip and Marco decided they would do the dishes while you and Fran talked.

You lead Fran out to the living room and sat down opposite her on the couch, a feeing of shame washing over you with the story you were about to tell her.

"I promise you I'll catch up on everything I missed and be ready for the competition at the end of the month. I promise you. I'm so sorry I've missed so much training and wasted so much of your time Fran but... something happened."

You paused, and Fran took that as her queue to take hold of your shaking hand and stroke your knuckles gently.  
"Andrew and I have been together for almost three years now. I met him in a bar in Montreal when the Vikings played there. I was young and impressionable and he was saying all the right things. I thought I could finally find someone to love me again... to fill the hole in my heart. But around Christmas time last year, he began to hit me.

It wasn't bad at first, the odd slap or punch on the arm here or there. I didn't think anything of it. It wasn't until we moved her all those months ago that things got really really bad."

Fran held onto you tighter, dreading the things you'd say next. She hated the fact she had been so blind to what had been going on.  
"When I moved in with him everything changed, he gave me lists of chores, he would take my phone from me, shout at me, hit me, punch me, bite me... he would hurt me in any way he could to bring me down and make himself feel like a big man. To give himself validation and distract from what he did to his own family. He took out all the built up anger for his father on me, not knowing he was just turning into a sick version of the man he despised.

But last week was the worst of it... he found out I'd grown closer to Flip, and he hated it. So he punished me for it." You had to take a moment as you felt tears prick your eyes, looking up to Fran you realised she was already crying.

Fran tucked you under her chin and pulled you into a longing embrace. She had known you her whole life, you had become the daughter she never had. She trained you since you were four and she had no idea how much you had been hurting.

"He locked him in his guest bedroom for a week. He'd come in three times a day to hit me, scream at me and remind me that I have no one without him. He hurt me so bad Fran."

You finally admitted, making your tears fall thick and fast. You didn't have to say anymore, Fran understood and she began comforting you as you allowed yourself to cry, to get everything out.

"I'm so sorry mia amata. I should have seen this. I should have taken care of you, I promised your father I would." She cried with you, glancing behind your trembling form to see her two boys stood in the archway of the living room. Flip was part of the family now, he had saved you and for that she would be eternally grateful.

Francesca shared a knowing looks with young Philip. She communicated how grateful she was with just one look. And she could see the love he had for you from just one look too.

The silence of the house was broken by a heavy knock on the front door. Immediately you seized up in Fran's arms, your mind immediately thinking Andrew had come for you. Your eyes found Flip's as he went for the door, his look of reassurance settling your nerves. You, Marco and Fran all listed on intently to find out who was at the door.

"Good evening Officers, what can I help you with?" Flip said after opening the door to reveal the two boys in blue on his front porch.

"Is miss y/n l/n here?" The older, balder, meaner of the two said.

"What is this about?" Flip began to panic.

"Answer the question son." Flip could do nothing but lead the officers into his house and straight to you, though everything in his mind was telling him not too.

"Miss l/n" the same officer said as he arrived in the living room. Flip watched your eyes meet the policeman's as you stood from the couch, drying your apparent tears.

"We are going to have to take you in for questioning." The officer reached for his hand cuffs.

"Y/N L/N you are under arrest on suspicion of the Assault of Andrew James Landers."


	22. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Flip, Fran and Marco stood in shock as they watched you being handcuffed and pulled from the house.

"Are the cuffs really necessary?" Flip said following close behind you.  
"I didn't do anything wrong!" You just kept repeating out loud, lost in your own thought.  
"Flip I haven't done anything wrong." You said with pleading eyes.

"I know baby don't worry. I'll fix this okay. You're okay."

"I can't go to the Olympics with a record Philip. He has ruined me. I'm so sorry Fran." With that the officer tucked you into the back of his car and slammed the door on you.

Flip was lost for words as he watched the car drive away. The three stood there until the car disappeared out of sight.

"What the hell just happened." Marco said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Andrew. Fucking. Landers." Fran whispered, voice filled with hatred.

"No. No this can't be happening." Flip began to spiral. "She went to the station, she made a statement against him. This isn't right."

Flip stormed towards his truck, "You guys coming?" Fran and Marco soon followed behind. With his foot firmly against the gas pedal Flip made it to the station in record time and stormed inside.

"I need to see Jimmy Creek. Now." He seethed at the poor woman at the reception desk as Fran asked for updates on your status.  
"She's been taken in for questioning after allegations were made against her by a Mr A Landers. He claims that she broke into his home and assaulted him unprovoked."

"Flip buddy what's going on." Jimmy rounded the corner to the front of the desk upon seeing his long time best pal stood with shaking fists.

"My girlfriend was brought in buy two cops. Arrested. She hasn't done anything Jim. Can you see what's going down? She hasn't done anything wrong.

In fact, I need to speak to an officer. Shit what was his name. She came by and made a statement against the man who had her arrested. Reece! That was it his name was Reece. Her ex beat her like crazy man, and now he's accusing her of assaulting him."

"Don't worry Flip, we will sort it out. I'll see what I can find out okay, you guys take a seat get a coffee or something. Try to calm down." Jimmy patted Flip on the shoulder and headed back into the station, leaving a seething Philip Zimmerman behind.

Flip threw himself down in the waiting area chairs with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what was happening, he couldn't believe the audacity of Landers trying to turn this around on you. It would work too and Landers knew that. He was well known in this town, you weren't and that is why you were cuffed and not him.

Flip felt a presence sit beside him, taking his hand and stroking his knuckles comfortingly.  
"When she told me about Andrew, I was so happy for her. Y/N has had a lonely life, didn't always have people around to support her. So when she said she'd found this great guy, that he skated too, that they shared the same passions I was so happy. But if I had of known that he'd do this to her. That that little spineless man would break her in every way imaginable." Fran took a moment to calm her mind.

"We are her only family left really. Marco and I. But now she has you Philip. And I know you'll be good to her. You've already proved that by getting her out of the wretched apartment and away from that despicable little boy.

Don't worry we will sort this. We will. We won't let him win."

"Thank you Fran. I know you and y/n are close. She speaks of you like you're her mother so your approval means the world to me." Flip admitted, voice wavering at the emotion. "I'm just sad that I don't have any family to introduce her too.. they would have loved her."

"You'll look after her Philip, and she will look after you. That's truly all you will need."

It felt like hours of waiting before Jimmy resurfaced and gave Flip the low down.

"Alright all I know is there was an altercation where she entered his home without permission, fought with him and left. She's saying that isn't the case, that he attacked her first, hence the bruising on her face - and I believe her Flip I really do. But it's gonna be difficult to get her out of this giving Andrew's status."

"That's bullshit Jim. She lived with him, that was her home too, she went back to get something after I had to move her in with me because he was beating her. She made a statement have you looked at it?"

"I have and I feel for the girl I do Flip. I'm trying to do everything I can"

❄️❄️❄️

You'd never been in the back of a police car, never mind in hand cuffs. When the officers dragged you into the station you felt like a true criminal. The woman on reception even recognised you and gave you a sad look.

You had never been more embarrassed.

You were taken to a back room for questioning. It was dimly lit, there were no windows, no fresh air and no noise. The suffocating atmosphere took you back to Andrew's guest room. Locked in, out of sight out of mind.

You were back there. On your own, hungry, hurting. Begging for your life.

Your chest felt tight as you tried to take in deep breaths, but nothing was working.

What was Flip thinking about you right now? Was he done with you now? Would he be able to look you in the eyes and not see Andrew?  
Was he embarrassed too?

An officer came into the room, his face seemed friendly but you couldn't trust him knowing it was unlikely he'd believe your side of the story.

"Hi there Miss L/N. I'm Officer Creek, but you can call me Jimmy" You looked at him curiously as he sat on the opposite side of the metal table. "I'm a friend of Flip's" he clarified.

You breathed a sigh of relief. This must be the friend he had told you about.

"I've got your file here which says you made a statement against the man who had you arrested so I just wanted to ask you some questions before the Landers 45 fan club comes in to interrogate you."

Hearing Andrews name and jersey number almost made you recoil. But you pushed it back, nodding to Jimmy as he smiled to you, trying his best to put you at ease.

"Now can you tell me what happened between you and Andrew? Why he reported you."

"Okay.." you replied shakily and then proceeded to explain to Jimmy. You told him about Andrew locking you in the apartment and why Flip had to move you out, how you hadn't seen him since.  
You then went on to explain why you went back and what happened when he found you there. How Andrew was the one to attack you first, you were just defending yourself, how you were scared and acted on instinct. You left out the part where you kicked him in the balls just to get your own back.

After your chat with Jimmy, three other officers came in to question you. Showing you Andrews statement and trying to paint you to be the bitch who attacked local legend number 45.

You were exhausted and frustrated by the ignorance of the men who interrogated you. Of course they wouldn't understand, how could they? All they saw was a young woman speaking against a local hero.

After what felt like hours of you pleading your case, trying to reason with pig headed men and trying not to have a panic attack, they let you off with a caution. Explaining how the case would remain open and your statement could be used to prove your self defence claims.

So with a sigh of relief, Jimmy removed your handcuffs and lead you back out to the main entrance of the station.

"There's someone here who is going to be very relieved to see you."

Immediately your eyes caught onto Flip's worried ones and without thinking you were running to him, launching yourself into his arms.

"Thank god" he whispered into your hair as he wrapped his arms around your midriff. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you or anything?"

"I'm good Philip. All good now."

"What did they say? You're free to go right?"

"Don't worry okay, everything is okay"

His lips met yours in a searing kiss which conveyed his worry for you perfectly and made your heart warm. And in that moment you knew that no matter what obstacle Andrew Landers threw at you, if Flip was by your side you'd be okay.

❄️❄️❄️

The next day you tried to forget about everything that had happened. The red marks from the hand cuffs had faded and with it the thought of being arrested for a crime you didn't commit.

Once again you had woke up in the arms of Flip with a smile on your face, heat between your legs and a certain burning hunger. He looked so delicate, so peaceful washed in the morning sunlight. You could see each freckle that whispered across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His hair looked like it had been spun with strands of golden thread when the light hit against his curls which ached to be touched.  
His skin was soft and inviting, welcoming your gentle touch.

He lay silently with his back to you, but his hand reached back to entwine with yours in his sleep. The intimacy of his subconscious action making your heart skip its soft rhythm. Your fingers reached up to trace the beauty marks and freckles across his broad shoulders and down his spine, tickling his golden skin.

Slowly he came to his senses, pulled from the depths of his slumber by the siren song that was your gentle touch. Taking in the morning air he turned to face you, eyes immediately meeting yous, their vibrancy almost winding him. He lay just like that, taking in the sight of you, the way your hair was draped across your pillows, how your smile never faltered when you were looking at him. But most of all he focused on the slow breaths leaving your body, a sign that you were present and you were real. For how could he be lucky enough to have you? Your gentle breaths which danced over his skin told him he wasn't in some lucid dream, he was with you... this was real.

"Good morning Angel." His groggy voice rasped as the hand which had been entwined with yours slid up your arm and found its home tangled in your hair, resting on the back of your head, thumb grazing the skin just just below your ear in slow rhythmic movements.  
You leaned up and pressed your lips against his appreciating the intimacy of a lazy morning kiss.

"How did you sleep?" He asked pressing another kiss against your forehead.

"Perfectly" you sunk further into his embrace, breathing in his earthy tobacco scent.

"Wanna go skate today? Get you back on the ice hey?" He said playfully slapping your ass making you both laugh out loud. Flip was able to bring out the best side in you, a side that you hadn't seen for the longest time. With hun you could be yourself, be playful and be passionate.

And the playful side would be coming out today.

You pulled yourself up and straddled his bare waist, feeling his muscles tense underneath your equally as bare thighs.  
"How about we make things interesting" you said cheekily.

"Oh yeah sweetheart? What have you got in mind" his hands raised to graze the sides of your ribs and your hips.

"We see who's really the better skater, Mr Professional Hockey man"

"Oh yeah princess? You're on."

❄️❄️❄️

Stepping onto the rink for the first time in what felt like forever, was liberating. You were never more yourself than when you were on the ice. From starting skating when you were five, to now... skating was all you had ever known.

It was a Saturday evening so the rink was open to the public, with a few small groups doing their laps around their cornered off section of the rink, while the other half was reserved for the "professionals".

After warming up you stood patiently waiting for Flip to join you, wondering where on earth he could be. But soon after completing a few more small laps, you saw him exit the tunnel with two hockey sticks in hand and a small helmet tucked under his arm.

He flashed you a vide grin as he skated towards you, coming to a stop in a spray of ice right in front of you.

"Two sticks?" You questioned already knowing his devilish plans.

"You're learning hockey today sweetheart."

"And you figure skating yes?"

"Ah well that depends on if you win." He said with a wink, handing you a stick and offering you the helmet.

"That's the smallest thing I've ever seen." You said, discarding the helmet completely as you began the literally and metaphorically skate circles around him.

"It's for kids... you're small okay" he laughed at your refusal to wear the tackle, knowing you would.

"So how does this work 86" you said with a grin, circling him like a vulture with a hand grazing around his shoulders.

"First of all you have to hold the stick properly sweetheart." He stopped you, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you in front of him. "Like this, place your thumb here" he demonstrated with a wide smile, skating behind you and looming over your shoulder with one hand on your waist and the other around your waist.

"Perfect, now you can chase the puck and try and score."

Flip watched you as you toyed with the black rubber for a moment before trying to make a goal and missing entirely, he let out a throaty laugh before he saw the look of anger on your face, shutting up immediately.  
"That's okay sweetheart try again" he said passing you another puck and watching you miss the net all over again.

"Just give me a second to get used to it okay. We haven't started the competition yet." You argued, seeing the wide smirk on his face.

"Competitive aren't we baby." He winked.

With what seemed like another two hundred tries and fails it became clear you would struggle, for whatever reason, to score a goal.

"I hate ice hockey." You said with a puff, almost stomping your foot.

"No you don't." Flip said with a laugh. He skated towards you once again, placing a delicate kiss on your cheek and taking his place behind you once again. He took hold of your hips, positioning you easily in front of the net and then placed his hands over yours. "Bend your knees slightly, aim to get through the net, not just to it. Take a deep breath. And strike."

You watched in amazement as the puck skidded directly into the back of the net, letting out a victorious cheer and grabbing onto Flip even tighter.

"See I told you." He said with a grin before pressing his lips against yours in a searing kiss.  
You deepened the kiss with a hand wrapping around his neck.

You were forced to pull away however upon hearing the cheers and wolf whistles coming from the side of the rink. Breaking apart you were met with what could only have been half of the Colorado Vikings cheering the two of you on.

"Excellent shot Princess." One of them called to you, causing you to blush wildly. Ron punched the cat caller in the arm with a laugh before they five boys came onto the rink.

"Don't mine Levi. He's only messing."

"As long as Andrew isn't here. And I have your hands on me, I don't care." You kissed him once again before skating towards the boys and introducing yourself.

Levi, Jake, Ron, Bear and Kit - after you were acquainted, decided to join in on your competition against Flip, on your side of course.

After rounds of who skates the fastest, who can do the best jump, the best hockey face-off, and the best spins.

Needless to say that with the boys help you were victorious against Flip, lifted onto Levi and Ron's shoulders and paraded around the rink.

Everyone was laughing and you were lost in it. For the first time in a long time you could just have fun. And the laughter continued all the way to the locker room, where you all sat bantering and removing your skates before one by one they all said their goodbyes.

"I like them, they're a lot of fun." You said to Flip as he was turned to face his locker. With hun distracted you decided it was time to claim your prize, pulling your jacket off and the blouse you had on underneath.

"They are, they're a good group of boys to be around. Good players too." He said as he continued to rummage around his locker looking for his spare bottle of cologne and his packet of cigarettes.

"You know who else can be fun Philip." You said seductively, playing with the lace of your bra before you unbuttoned your black jeans.

"Who's that angel?"

"Me" you said simply as he turned to you, taking in the sight of your half naked form. A stunned breath left him as he gazed upon you, releasing a groan as he watched you play with the delicate white lace. "And I think it's time I got my prize Mr Zimmerman."

⚠️ smut 😉  
Your hands found his silk soft hair and you pulled his lips to yours. He leaned down, tucked his hands under your thighs and pulled you against him with your legs wrapped around him. You moaned at the movement, feeling him already hard against you.

Your lips continue to thrash together as he pushed your body against a nearby closed locker. His hands roamed and squeezed the curves of your body eliciting small moans from your mouth.

"When they cuffed you this morning, you know what I couldn't stop thinking." He whispered in your ear before biting your lobe. "Just how good you looked in handcuffs."

Without noticing he had managed to undo your jeans and plunge his hands behind the denim and underneath the lace of your panties. You moaned loudly as his hands glided through your slick and found your clit, immediately rubbing delicate rhythmic circles against the tender flesh.

"Hush now sweetheart, we wouldn't want anyone else hearing me make you cum." Flip gazed up at your lustful eyes, your mouth hung open in delight and your brow furrowed. You were beautiful. You always were.

"My good girl aren't you. Charming all my friends, having them wrapped around your little finger." He plunged his own fingers into you then, entering you abruptly but you welcomed the intrusion with another loud breathy moan. "But they don't get to touch you like this do they angel. They don't get to watch you come undone just from my fingers."

"Fuck Flip." You moaned out, thighs unconsciously clenching around his waist. You loved the feeling of only having his strong arms supporting your body, how he did it so effortlessly.

"Do you want to come angel? Tell me. Tell daddy" his actions became erratic, his fingers everything and withdrawing from you relentlessly, curling them inside you effortlessly.

"Please please. Oh fuck. Please daddy." You moaned out unashamedly, uncaring of how loud you were. Not thinking of the fact anyone could walk in and see you pushed up against a locker with the team captains fingers inside of you.

"Come for me baby." He breathed out, enchanted by the sight of you coming undone before him. Watching your body quiver and hearing your melodic moans as you found your release.

He just held you there, feeling your body shake and your heart pounding against his. You watched closely as he licked his fingers clean, eyes never wavering from yours.

His lips then found your own, moving against yours slowly. Tasting yourself.

"Such a good girl" he whispered once again as he lowered you down, holding onto your hips to keep you steady. He helped you get dressed, peppering kisses on your flushed skin, the two of you couldn't stop giggling at eachother.

Flip grabbed the rest of your bags before turning to you again "and I can't wait to give you the rest of your prize when we get home."  
You face flushed again for the umpteenth time that day, your body coming alight with the promise of more.

As you were leaving the men's locker room, you gave one last glance to the locker you'd been pressed up against all of ten minutes ago, your brain only now registering the number painted on the front.

Number 45. Andrew Landers.


	23. Congrats

"Up next in the pairs free skate - representing Canada Marco La Mer and Y/N L/N"

You held onto Marco's hand for dear life as you skated out together into the centre of the ice.  
The arena was full of locals wanting to see your victory, to see you get to the final round before Olympic qualifiers. This last skate meant everything. You had to be perfect, and you were definitely feeling the pressure.

Getting into first position you could feel your heart pounding against your chest, the rink was silent except from the erratic pounding in your ears.

Somehow your eyes found the burning ambers of Flip Zimmerman stood on the sidelines. He looked at you and signalled for you to take a deep breath, inhale - exhale, he gestured and you followed suit.

Flip gave you a reassuring smile, he knew you could do this routine in your sleep - he'd wake up some night to you kicking him in your sleep anyways. Seeing you in the centre of that ice he felt so proud of you. He realised in that moment just how much he cared for you... how much he was falling for you.

"You got that baby" he said to himself as he looked on anxiously, feeling Fran squeeze his hand, and then the music started.

The studio lights of the ice rink beamed down on you as you and Marco took your final bow. The crowds cheers were drowned out as you took everything in, trying to catch your breath.

Your eyes met with Fran and Flip on the side lines, clapping and cheering the loudest of all the audience members in the rink.  
Another competition was now done, and hopefully you'd be one step closer to making it to the Olympic qualifiers.

You felt Marco's arms wrap around you as he spun you in the centre of the ice, cheering for your shared success. No mistakes, no stumbles. Absolute perfection. This was it. This was the routine that would get you into those qualifiers, the routine that would get you to the Olympics, one step closer to the potential of the gold and making your father proud.

"We fuckin did it girl!" Marco cheered in your ear before you took your final bow and skated off the ice.

Immediately Flip came to you, his arms wrapping around your waist picking you up. Your legs wrapped around him and he brought his lips to yours sweetly.

"You were... incredible birdie. Absolutely incredible."

"Thank you darlin" you said with a grin.  
Flip reluctantly released you from his hold, watching you hug Fran and the rest of your team. He was so proud of you. And he just knew one day he'd see you with that gold medal.

Soon you, Marco, Fran and Flip were sat on the scoring bench, waiting patiently to get your final results. Flip's hand was wrapped around your waist - his leg bouncing in anticipation just like yours. Marco, you and Fran all held hands but as soon as your score was released you were all up and jumping for joy.

"With a combined score of 279.5 points - Marco La Mer and Y/N L/N"  
That was your highest score so far. You were in first place. You'd won.

You stood with Marco and Fran as Flip held up your Polaroid camera - a competition tradition you'd started with you dad to take photographs each time you competed, another feature of your memory box that you didn't want to lose. The photographs had changed over the year, not only with you growing up but the people in them too but one constant had always been Francesca and Marco. And now you could include Flip in your tradition, that thought alone made your heart beat a little faster.

"Here let me take one of the two of you" Marco said, pointing to Flip.  
You grinned even wider when you felt his hand wrap around your waist. You felt safe with him.

The flash of the camera went of and you then looked up to him with that same smile before he pulled you in for another kiss. You sighed into his embrace as he pulled you in tighter. How could you not feel secure with this man beside you.

In that moment you hadn't realised the other two camera flashes until Marco slipped two square Polaroids into your hand as you walked down the tunnel towards the locker room. You looked down at them and saw the three pictures of you and Philip, one smiling towards the camera, one of you looking up to him and the third of him kissing you. You quietly thanked Marco for them as you held them close. A new precious memory to add to your box.

The adrenaline and joy of winning didn't subside, even as you headed to the locker rooms to take of your delicately jeweled costume and slip back into your plaid skirt and turtle neck - definitely an intentional choice to match with Flip's brown and cream flannel shirt you saw him in this morning before the two of you left his house.

The girls in the locker room congratulated you, the younger ones offering you surprisingly bone crushing hugs and kind words which melted your heart. One young girl in particular had offered you a single red rose and told you how much you had inspired her. You certainly felt overwhelmed with the minor dose of fame.

You picked up the photos again and had another look before you slipped them into the front pocket of your duffle bag to keep them safe. In that moment you couldn't believe how happy you felt. It had been such a long time since you'd been simply happy, content. That's what Flip does to you.

You sat and laced up your leather boots with a small smile, but a part of you wished your father had been here to see you skate. Before he got sick, and then you having to move away, he was your number one fan. Working overtime to afford your skating, dancing and gymnastics lessons ontop of costumes and skates themselves.

Now it all seemed worth it.

If only he knew.

Once changed you left the locker room with a wide smile ready to go out and celebrate with your family. Ready to feel Flips arms around you again and ready to spend the night with him.

And that's when you saw it. And that happiness came crashing down.

A crowd of girls surrounded Flip, clinging to him, speaking with wide eyes and touching him... kissing him. And the worst part was he didn't seem to care. Fran and Marco stood away from the crowd sharing the same worried look having not noticed your entrance to the lobby.

There must have been about five or six young, pretty and petite girls in front of him. And Flip has never looked happier.

One particular brave one took it upon herself to wrap around his arm to engage in conversation with him, you looked on in shock as his hand met her waist.

For a minute you couldn't breathe. Sure you and Flip hadn't talked about your situation. You weren't together, he himself even called you his friend. Maybe that's all you were to him, all you would ever be.

You took in a clarifying breath, stood with your head held high and walked over to your family.  
Marco spotted you emerging from the group of screaming girls, avoiding Flips line of sight at all costs - paying no attention to the man you had caught feeling for.

Maybe you had read the situation wrong, staying with him, making you feel so safe, taking you from Andrews apartment, sleeping in his bed... having sex with him - it clearly didn't mean as much to him. You were just glad you hadn't fully opened up to him, at least now you could protect yourself.

You tried to avoid looking at anyone in that lobby, they had all seen you and seen you with Flip and now he was clinging onto some other girl. You felt like an idiot, embarrassed by your own childish feelings for a man who had seemed to care.

But what caught your attention was the girl with her lips against Philip's.

And that's when you shut down. What felt like a tsunami crashed over you, filled with dread. That was it you supposed. He wouldn't come after you again. What hurt most is how much you had risked to be with him, how much hurt you had to endure to be with him. And that's how you realised just how deep your feelings are for Philip Zimmerman. It was always more than the thrill of it all. You had cheated on Andrew, as much as he deserved it, you had hurt him. You risked a lot to be close to Flip - and that spoke a thousand words.

You had fallen for him.

"You ready to go?" You forced a smile as you spoke to Marco.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be M?" Again you smiled at him and began to leave the arena, you wanted to forget about everything. You no longer cared that you had won, because as stupid as it sounded without Flip it felt useless.

"I don't know what he's doing, why he didn't just push them away."

"I don't care M. Don't worry. He's an adult he can do what he wants."

"I know but I thought..."

"It's okay" you replied, cutting him off as you headed for Fran's car - you guess you'd be staying with her now. You tried to will the tears behind your eyes away. You were supposed to be happy, to be celebrating. But you didn't feel much like partying without him.

How could things change so drastically? You thought. How can he go from reassuring you, chewing for you, kissing you on the side of the rink to touching and laughing with other girls he didn't know... he didn't even notice you.

We're you acting crazy? Did you even have the right to be mad at him?

In the weeks you had been living with him you had never felt more at peace. It was no secret you've had a turbulent past, always having a lot to deal with. You carried a lot of emotional trauma with you every day, and more importantly that fear of abandonment.

And now you were alone, your worst nightmares were coming true.

Not everyone knew the details of your past and the hurt you had experienced, but for some reason walking away from Flip was the thing to hurt you the most.

You loved him, and that's why you had to let him go.

Sat in the back of Fran's Volvo you tried to steady your erratic breathing, tried to calm your jumping heart beat. Your head fell into your hands as shakes took over your body, what was wrong with you? Why were you never good enough?

Marco reached a hand over from his seat beside you and tried to calm you down. Just as Fran pulled away from her parking space however, Marco's eyes met with Flip's. He stood outside the main entrance with a sad look in his eyes when he spotted Fran's car.

Flip held Marcos eyes for as long as he could, he could see you in the back of that car... looking so broken. You had seen.

In truth Flip didn't want anything to do with those girls, certainly didn't want one of them to be kissing him. It was no excuse but with the Vikings advancing up the league he was getting more popular, more well known. People recognised him in the street, asking for photos and autographs. He wanted nothing to do with it, but the teams manager, Trapp, had insisted they kept a good image - interacted with fans and did good to help the team. And apparently one young girl had taken advantage of that.

He knew it was no excuse, but he had never been in a situation like that. He felt overwhelmed and flustered, just wishing he could go home with you.

All he knew was he needed you. No matter what.

Without a second through he jumped in the truck and headed for Fran's house hoping he hadn't ruined everything he had built with you.

Thankfully he was too far behind you, pulling up to Fran's house shortly after you did.

"Birdie!" He called to you "Y/N please just listen to me."

He watched as you walked straight into the house, you didn't even look at him.

"Let her cool off okay man. Just give her some time." Marco approached him with a sad smile.

"Marco you gotta believe me okay none of that meant anything they're hockey girls that stepped outta line okay. I told them to back off."

"I get it okay." He let out a sigh as he collected his thoughts. "I've know y/n my whole life. We grew up together, went to school together. She's like my little sister. I can read her like a book and I know just how much she cares for you. You mean the world to her. Just giver her time to cool off then talk to her."

Marco's words gave Flip hope but he couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself. How could have he let this happen, he'd ruined your day with his stupidity.

Flip sat back in the drivers seat of his truck with one thought weighing heavy on his mind. Hockey has ruined another relationship of his.

How is it that a game could affect his personal life so much? First his fiancé and now you.

His hand slammed against the steering wheel as he forced himself to take in deep breaths.

No. He thought.  
I won't let her go this time.

❄️❄️❄️

The next morning you didn't want to get up, you didn't want to think or speak. You just wanted to be on your own. But your hopes came crashing down when a knock sounded at the door of Fran's guest bedroom.

"Go awayyy" you groaned, shoving your face into the pillow when you heard the door push open.

"That man has been sat outside my house in his big stupid truck all night staring at the front door. So you're going to get up and talk to him like the adult you are instead of staying in here and sulking all day."

"No thank you"

"Yes Misses, otherwise you'll be off the ice for the next two weeks helping the 6year olds learn footwork."

Great.

"Fine!" You exclaimed throwing the duvet off you and sitting up to face her. Your lips pouting as you looked at her stern expression, hands crossed over her chest and her foot tapping against the cream carpet.

You sighed to yourself quietly as you took in her words. He'd stayed outside all night just to talk to you.

"I can't-" you started, catching yourself as your throat grew tight.  
"I can't handle if he leaves too Fran." You finally admitted.

"He won't daring. He cares about you more than you know."

"I don't want to loose him Fran. He makes happy. I feel safe with him."

"Then go tell him."

"But he kissed her and he let her. He's nothing like Andrew I know but... I don't want to be hurt again"

"Go down and get his side of the story sweetheart. Give him a chance."

You nodded to yourself, willing yourself up and out of bed, pulling on a sweatshirt and heading downstairs. The cold morning air hit your bare legs as you descended the porch stairs, taking a second to appreciate the light fall as snow, immediately regretting your decision to not change from your black silk pyjama shorts.

As soon as Flip saw you on the front porch he climbed out the truck, legs stiff from sitting there all night.

You stood just before the last step and crossed your hands over your chest, waiting for him.

"Hi Birdie." He said with a sad smile, keeping an unfortunate distance between the two of you, unsure of how you were feeling.

But you just stood in silence looking down at your sock covered feet.

"You'll freeze to death out here angel why don't we go inside."

"No." You said immediately, only then meeting his longing gaze. "Here is fine."

"I- I don't know where to start."

Your blood boiled.  
"Start with why that girl was all over you Flip. Start with why your hands were on her, why you held her close. Tell me all about how you loved talking to her, how happy you were to get some extra attention."

He cringed at your words, hating how hurt you sounded.. knowing it was his fault.

"I know we never spoke about it Flip. Never said what we were. But I didn't think you'd be going round kissing other girls straight after you were kissing me."

"Angel please... I - I didn't want her to kiss me. I didn't want her anywhere near me. I didn't know what to do, I can't have a bad reputation I'm the team Captain. We have to please the fans."

"Please them? Well she certainly looked very pleased with herself didn't she!"

"You didn't see what happened after, you had left. You didn't see me push her off me and tell her."

"But it still happened. You kissed her-"

"I didn't kiss her back baby. I didn't want her to touch me."

"This is ridiculous." You said turning to go back into the house.

"Baby don't. Come back. Birdie!"

"What?!" As soon as the words left you his lips crashed against yours.

His hands gripped your neck, holding you against him as you moaned into his kiss.  
You hands pulled against his flannel needing him close, your tongues brushing together as Flip's calloused hand reached to grip your hair angling your face perfectly so he could tower over you.  
Every time you touched him you were reminded of just how big this man is. The way you had to strain to reach his lip, the way he leaned over you taking control, the way he held you in his arms and made you feel safe.

"You are the only one that I want y/n. Don't you see that. From the moment I saw you, the first words you spoke to me, I knew that I wanted you. Wholeheartedly. I ache for you. You consume every single one of my thoughts every one of my senses. It's you Birdie. It's always you."

His teeth clashed against yours as your kiss grew desperate. Despite your close proximity the two of you craved more, needed more.

"Come home baby. Come home with Daddy."

❄️❄️❄️

It wasn't long before you were back in his truck. Maybe you were stupid, but how could you not forgive him. He didn't kiss her back, he didn't want her or the attention, he wanted you and that was all that mattered.

His hand was placed firmly on your thigh, having not changed from your pyjamas, grazing the exposed skin.

You couldn't help but watch him as he drove down the winding lanes towards his home. Or your home as he so often reminded you.

"I'm sorry." You whispered, fully catching his attention as he brought your hand up to his lips, placing a lingering kiss on your palm.  
"I'm sorry Daddy." You whispered again making him groan slightly.

"Angel.." he said in warning, looking you up and down as you leaned back against the seat, spreading your legs slightly.

"Tell me I'm yours Flip."

"You're mine doll." He said with a voice filled with lust, his amber eyes beating down on you as he smirked.

"Good. Now show me."

Flip found a secluded spot to pull up, putting the truck into park and then pouncing on you  
Flip found a secluded spot to pull up, putting the truck into park and then pouncing on you. His lips connected with yours again and he couldn't help but smile against you as he dipped his hands beneath the waist band of your little shorts.

"You drive me crazy you know that. You're so small under me, so delicate. Daddy wants to make you feel good. Give you what you deserve" his thick fingers worked circles against your sensitive clit eliciting small breathy moans from your plump pouting lips.

"Listen to that baby. Do you hear how wet you are for me? God you're such a good girl aren't you. And you're all mine."

You nodded quickly, unable to form words as two fingers plunged into you stopping the oxygen entering your body for a small moment.

"Say it. Say that you're mine."

"God I'm yours Flip. I'm yours." You kept repeating as you looked up to him, once again towering over you.

"Only you doll, you're the only one that can get me so hard." He said pulling one of your delicate hands against the hardness under his denim, the rigid fabric straining against him.

"Please Flip I need you. I need to feel you."

"Please who baby?"

"Daddy" you moaned as he curled his fingers inside you, still thrusting at a steady pace.

"Come here" he grunted, pulling you against him to straddle his lap. You immediately began to grind against him, know exactly how to please him. "Look at you acting like a little slut for me. You love it don't you."

He stalled your actions momentarily as he lifted up against the leather seats and pulled down his jeans, releasing his length. You almost salivated at the sight of his pulsating member, already leaking with his excitement.

Without wasting another second you sank down onto him, feeling him stretch you out deliciously. The angle of your hips intensified the pressure you felt, having to give yourself a second to adjust to his sheer size.

"You're okay, I've got you Birdie"

"You're so big Flip holy shit." You said in disbelief, looking down to where the two of you were connected.

"And you're taking me so well baby. You're doing such a good job." He rasped voice heavy with lust and anticipation.

Another moment passed before you sank down fully and began to systematically raise yourself off his body only to slam back down.  
His hands held your hips close, aiding your sultry movements as the two of you found a delicious rhythm.

You both stayed quiet, simply enjoying the feeling of each other and the sounds you could make each other make.

Flips lips met yours again, pulling away to bite down on your bottom lip before he traveled down to leave small bites on your jaw and let's of your neck, sucking the sensitivity skin lightly after his attacks.

"Look at you baby, taking me all. You're so good y/n" You subconsciously leaned back to get a better view of where you met, loving the sense of pleasure the sight could give you, how much it made you clench harder around him.

You're movements however we're halted when your back leaned against the horn of the truck, the unexpected noise scaring you. Silence surrounded you both until the pair of you let out deep guttural laughs. Nothing had ever felt more intimate between the two of you. The way you could switch from dominant and feral to... love struck amazed you.

His hand reached up to tangle in your hair and pull your head back furthering his sense of control.

"This body is mine, look at the way it takes me so perfectly. You're mine y/n. Completely."

"Oh god Flip I'm so close." You gasped, feeling the familiar tremors in your legs.

"Say you're mine and you can cum for me. Tell me how good daddy is to you and then you can cum all over my cock."

And you did just that. Eventually your walls clamped down on his length as you moaned out wildly unable to stop the sounds of your pleasure as Flip lapped it up. His thrusts became even harder as you endured your release while he desperately searched for his own, calling out your name mixed with his usual deep groans.

"Please daddy you're so deep, so so deep I can feel you here." You placed his hand flat against your stomach as he worked to reach his climax.  
"Cum for me Flip. Let me feel you."

He didn't last long after that, unloading in your wanting heat as the two of you moaned together. He stayed inside you until he felt soft, stroking the delicate skin of your back underneath your sweatshirt, both completely spent for your actions.

"You're so good to me y/n. Giving me your forgiveness. And so naught for me too hey." He said with a chuckle, feeling you giggle from the crook of his neck.

Not long after you were home and feeling nothing but satisfied. The day flew by at soon enough you were both sat on the couch half heartedly watching a random tv channel after dinner had been eaten and the dishes cleaned and dried.

Flips hands ran through your hair, playing with the wavy strands and sending you into a state of complete bliss. But despite everything you still couldn't stop one lingering thought from souring your mood.

"Flip..." you whispered to him as your rested against his chest.

"Yes baby?"

"Please don't leave me."


	24. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - biting (self harm) and some very strong emotions 🖤

That night you decided to sleep in the guest bedroom, the room Flip had initially put you in when you first began staying in his house. 

You felt scared. And you couldn't bring yourself to talk about it. The events of the competition were still weighing heavy on your mind. Had you let him off too soon? 

After the two of you had sat on the sofa together and you had asked him not to leave, you almost regretted it. At the end of the day, Flip had let another girl kiss him and you forgave him straight away... you had apologised and that didn't sit right with you. Maybe Andrew had affected you more than you had thought and now you subconsciously always wanted to please people. 

That night as you lay in bed your mind was spiralling, and you couldn't help the doubt that had filled your head. 

Eventually you were able to fall asleep, with the weight of the world weighing on your mind. 

❄️❄️❄️

Flip wasn't happy. But he couldn't blame you. He wanted nothing more than to hold you in his arms but he couldn't be selfish. He had hurt you and you needed time on your own. 

He felt terrible and with his anxiousness he wasn't able to explain things properly, and he knew seducing you was the wrong way to go about it... but he was scared.   
He knew he had hurt you, and that was his worst nightmare. 

He got out of bed in the middle of the night he stood on his balcony with disheveled hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. As he inhaled the smoke he was reminded of the first time he met you. Ever since then he mind was stuck on you. You had managed to worm your way into his head and you hadn't left yet, he didn't want you too. 

After putting out his cigarettes, Flip made his way through the house towards his guest room and quietly peered his head around the open door, a habit and a fear of yours after Landers kept you locked in the apartment- you hate sleeping with a closed door. 

His watched you sleep quietly, eyes focused on the calmness of your face and the tear stains of your cheeks. 

He had hurt you, and he had never been so ashamed of himself. 

❄️❄️❄️

The next morning had been awkward, you didn't want to go anywhere near Flip - as much as you craved his touch and the comfort he gave you- you had to make him realise he was in the wrong. 

You hadn't spoke to him as you made breakfast and coffee for yourself and sat at the kitchen island in silence. 

"Are you okay Birdie?" Flip had asked you in a small but you kept up your cold facade.

It was a Saturday, which meant today was game day for the Colorado Vikings, and if things went well the team would move higher up in the league and progress further towards the championships. You were so proud of Flip, he worked so hard for everything, but you couldn't help but be annoyed.   
The teams success is what was breaking you apart. 

"Y/N please" he whispered to you as you continued to eat your breakfast in silence. "I'm sorry. I didn't want her to touch me or kiss me like that. She took a photo with me, put my arm around her and then took the opportunity to plant on one me. I told her she had crossed the line, I told her... I'm just so sorry okay. Please just talk to me?" But still you were quite. 

You were beginning to understand more that perhaps Flip was out in a situation he didn't want to be in, and that he had to keep a good reputation for the team - he can't exactly be having public arguments with fans... but it was still wrong. 

"I understand that it wasn't your doing. But I'm still upset." Was all you said before placing your mug and cereal bowl in the sink before heading upstairs to get ready for the day. 

Looking in the mirror of your bathroom, you didn't recognise the girl looking back at you. Your hair was dry and messy, your eyes red and swollen. You looked defeated... just like when you were with Andrew. 

You hated to compare Andy and Flip. Really there was no comparison between the two men. Flip would never hurt you like he did... but that didn't mean he didn't hurt your heart too. 

Without thinking you pulled up the long sleeve of your pyjama shirt and bit down into your wrist. The relief and the pain flooded you all at once, this was your way of escaping your feelings. Ever since you were little this is what you had done. Your mother didn't care to hear about your feelings, and you dad couldn't be there for you... really you had always been alone. And that's exactly how you felt right now. 

Upon tasting blood in your mouth, you pulled back, instantly feeling that nagging sense of regret and shame. It had been a while since you had done this... all thanks to Flip. He was able to calm you down whenever you felt close to biting, with just one look or one touch. But you couldn't have that right now, and it hurt your heart even more. 

But you needed to show Flip how much his actions had hurt you, as much as you wanted to run to him. 

You looked down at the bite mark on you wrist and let out an u controllable sob. You hated this, feeling so out of control, so weak.   
It was everything you were raised not to be, everything Andrew told you not to be. 

You couldn't take in a breath, your chest stammered with each try as you sank down to your knees in front of the sink, clutching onto the cold porcelain to try and ground yourself. But you were spiralling. 

Flip was worried, you'd been locked in the bathroom for a while... in silence. No sound did running water or your hair dryer, you weren't singing under the warm water as you usually did. You were here... but you weren't present. And he hated that it was his fault. 

"Baby?" He called out knocking on the locked door. "Are you okay?" He could hear your stuttered breathing from behind the door. 

"Sweetheart open the door" 

"I-I'm fine" you called back, unable to move from your position on the cold tiles. 

"Y/N please. Don't bottle this up. Open the door and yell, scream, take it all out on me okay. I deserve it. Please just let me see you, let me help." 

"Just leave me alone Flip."

❄️❄️❄️

She didn't come to the game, she didn't want to sit in the stands and watch him play. You were at home in bed and he was at the rink for the first time in a long time, without you. 

"Hey man, you good?" Levi had called over to Flip from his locker opposite. 

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine" he echoed your own words from before, almost feeling sick to his stomach. 

With that the topic was dropped, the boys knew he didn't want to talk right now... but Ron didn't want to take his few words for an answer. 

"Flip." Ron sat down on the bench next to him.   
"What's going on? Is it you and Y/N? Has something happened." 

"I fucked up Ron" he replied shakily. He didn't want to be at the rink, he didn't want to have to go out on the ice and perform for the crowds and play the game. He wanted to be with you, making things right. He needed to be by your side. 

"What happened? We can fix it" 

"I'm not sure that we can" Flip admitted, taking in a deep breath. 

"It was after her competition this week, she was getting changed and her team and I were going to go out and celebrate and while I was waiting for her, a couple fans came over to take pictures. Which you know what Trapp said we have to make the fans happy if we wanna win the league. So I took a couple pictures and then these girls came over, also asking for pictures and one got really handsy, you know how it can be sometimes. And there was this one girl who was all over me, and she kissed me and y/n saw." 

"Damn man." 

"I know." 

"I mean you can't blame her for being upset." 

"I know" 

"Trouble in Paradise Flippy?" He heard called over the locker room from none other than Andrew Fucking Landers. "I told you she wasn't worth it. You wonder why I had to keep her in her place." He laughed along but none of the team were laughing with him. 

Landers's position on the team was hanging by a thread, Flip just needed to convince coach what was going on and he'd be gone. 

"Shame she wrangled her way out of those cuffs hey?" 

"Shut the fuck up." Flip seethed, heading for Andrew across the room. 

"Come on guys let's save it for the Panthers okay?" Ron tried to be diplomatic and break the pair up.

"I told you man. She's only good for that sweet little pussy of hers"   
Flip lost it. Launching himself at Landers, but Jakob got in the way. 

"This is exactly what he wants Flip. He wants to make you the bad guy. Don't let him turn you into him." 

Coach entered the locker room with his clipboard, clapping to get the team's attention.   
"Alright now boys who's ready? We go out there today and we give it our all! This is gonna be a good game, the Vikings and the Panthers are on par on the charts so we got to hit them with everything we have. We're gonna do play 18- strong defence, stronger attack." 

After Bridges speech the team got into their usual huddle, trying to set aside their aggression towards each other, arms linked as they all looked to Flip

"Coach do you believe?" Flip directed to his boss, voice feigning that sense of confidence he usually held.

"86 I believe!" Bridges had chanted back to him with a shit eating grin

"Ron do you believe?!"

"86 I believe!" 

"Jakob, Levi, Landers, Ty, do you believe?!" Flip continued, working his way through the team's line of defense.

"86 I believe!"  
Soon the whole team had responded to their captains questioning with an uproar of cheers. 

"I believe we can beat 'em!" the team said in unison, crashing their sticks together before running out of the room, ready for the games to begin.

Flip skated out onto the ice ahead of his team mates, music blaring and crowd chanting - but he couldn't focus. How could his head be in the game, when his heart was aching for you. 

The announcer roared over his microphone, hyping up the crowd and the teams before the puck was sent flying between the two of them. 

The Vikings worked hard to gain possession of the puck, body slamming and tripping over their opponents as they ran their plays. 

"Here Flip!" Tyler number 19 called over to his captain as he slid the puck over to him. Everyone knew Flip was the best on the team, and was rightfully their captain. He weaved through the defence line of the Florida Panthers, keeping control of the puck as he made it to the goal. 

Just as he lined up the puck, the Panthers Captain slammed into him, sending him slamming across the ice and into the boards, right on his bad shoulder. 

The announcer screamed "86 down." as Flip watched his team finish the play from his position on the ice. He couldn't breath as pain shot through his side and his head span from its smack against the board. 

This was going to be a fun game, he thought. 

❄️❄️❄️

The small tv sounded in the corner of the guest room as you listened into the words of the Commentators. Flip was hurt. You should have been there. 

But you couldn't think like that, not right now as you frantically piled your clothes into the duffle bags you'd brought from Landers's apartment. You couldn't stay in this house, not for a little bit anyways. You knew you were to blame for how awkward things were, but you couldn't help it. 

You just needed to get away for a bit. 

The game had finished an hour ago, meaning Flip would most likely be home soon so you had to hurry, you didn't want to see the look on his face when he saw you weren't here. 

You hurriedly dragged you bags downstairs and placed your note on the kitchen counter, ready to leave ... until you heard his truck pull up. 

Flip walked into the house exhausted, in pain and heartbroken. His arm was back in his sling and he had been put on rest for the next two weeks because of his injury. No game, no practice and no gym. And to make things worse you wouldn't talk to him.   
What he didn't expect to see however was you standing in the kitchen with you bags slung over your shoulder. 

Deja vu washed over him.   
The night Elizabeth left and broke him. It was exact like this. You stood with tears in your eyes, just like she had. He had just got home from a game, just like that night. 

"Are you okay?" You whispered, gesturing to his arm. 

"Fine." He replied. "What's with the bags?" But he knew. 

"I thought I'd get out of your hair for a little bit. I don't want to overstay my welcome in your home and... I feel like I have." 

"Come on Birdie. You know you haven't. I want you here, in our home. I want you and me to be okay again, I want us to be happy." 

"I can't do it Flip."

"Please" he felt his heart splitting in two. 

"I can't because I care so much about you. I can't be hurt again, I know it's selfish... but I just can't take it." 

"Birdie please don't do this..." 

"I have too." 

"I'll do anything y/n. Please. Punish me. Punch me in the face. Kick me, hit me, scream at me. Do anything. Just please don't go." 

You both had tears in your eyes as you stared at one another, two broken hearts calling out for each other. 

You watched as Flip slowly sank to his knees in front of you as the tears spilled from his sad amber eyes.   
"Please baby. Do-Don't go." 

In that moment both of your hearts shattered. You leaned down and placed a shaky kiss on the top of his head, before picking up your bags and heading for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading xo


End file.
